The Warlock's Calling
by MerlinStar
Summary: When a powerful sorceress appears in Camelot, Merlin's life becomes a kaleidoscope of change - and this is only the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I'm here again with another multi-chapter fic from my friend Hannah, who writes a lot but is unfortunately unable to access . I'm forwarding all emails to her, and we both really appreciate any feedback! For those who read her previous fic, _Window to the Past_ (also on my profile), the two are unconnected in storyline.

Note from Hannah –

_Disclaimer: I don't own any BBC characters._

_This is set two months after The Last Dragonlord. Thanks for reading and reviewing Window to the Past, I hope you enjoy this fic._

**The Warlock's Calling**

Prologue

Merlin watched as the woman walked over to where he was lying, his breathing coming out in pants. Her face was one of deep sadness and she stroked the warlock's forehead. Merlin wanted to recoil from the cold fingers but the agony in his chest prevented him from moving. He could feel the blood from the wound trickling over his torso. His head lolled helplessly onto one side, the bloody wound there sending a jolt of pain through him. He couldn't stop himself from whimpering.

The woman's expression became even more worried and she tilted his face, lifting his injured cheek off the stone, careful not to touch the mark. She then ran her hand through his hair. When Merlin made a strangled attempt to speak she held a delicate finger to his lips, still playing with his hair. She did so for a while, sometimes rubbing his uninjured cheek with her thumb. All Merlin could do was stare at the woman, her cold hands chilling him, which was not helped by the fact that he no longer had his jacket, top or neckerchief. To his surprise his breathing began to ease but the pain still raged on. Whenever he tried to speak, she just shook her head, her finger still on his mouth.

"I'm so sorry Merlin," she whispered, a single tear rolling down her face. Her brown eyes suddenly glowed gold and Merlin heard a rustling noise, as if something was slithering across the floor. Seconds later he felt something crawling up his body. Merlin began to panic and his breathing quickened again as the tendril like-things stretched towards his head. He didn't look at what they were but just stared up at the woman. She tried to hush him as he gave a meek cry of fright, her eyes quickly brimming with more tears, running her hand through his hair almost frantically. As the things reached his face he felt them snake into his mouth. He cried out again but it only left his mouth as a gurgling noise. His vision began to blur and the woman's mutterings of how sorry she was and that this would save him began to ring in his ears, his mind and eyes fogging over. Before he lost consciousness, Merlin felt someone plant a gentle kiss on his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, and those of you who have added it to favourites/story alert. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 1

Arthur looked up as his manservant ran into his chambers at top speed and crashed into the table. He watched as Merlin bounced backwards and landed on the floor.

"Merlin," Arthur scolded. "In future could you please try not to be late _and _nearly break the furniture? I don't really want to have to explain to Gaius that you gave yourself a concussion." He stood up and walked over to where Merlin was still sitting, dazed, and pulled him to his feet.

"Thanks Arthur," Merlin mumbled.

"Don't get too used to it. I can't always be there to help you off your backside," Arthur joked, thumping him on the back.

"I can think of a couple of times when I've done perfectly fine without your help saving my own backside," Merlin retorted.

"Last month you were saying '_do you know how many times I've saved your royal backside_," Arthur said.

"Yeah..." Merlin trailed off his eyes glazing over as he remembered what had happened the previous month, a look of loss and pain briefly crossing his features. He had poisoned Morgana to save the kingdom; he had unleashed the dragon, which had attacked Camelot; he had found and lost his father, the Dragonlord called Balinor, in the space of a day, the father he had only just begun to know; and he had faced the dragon, threatening that if it ever returned then he would kill it.

The loss of his father still hung over him. He couldn't help thinking about those final moments, his father telling him how to kill the dragon, known to Balinor as Kilgharrah, and how he had held him in his arms as he died.

"Hello, earth to Merlin." Arthur's voice penetrated his thoughts and Merlin looked at him, suddenly aware that Arthur had been staring at him. "You're still half asleep aren't you?" Merlin nodded, turning to the pile that was Arthur's armour. It looked like it needed a desperate polish. He picked up the hauberk and twirled it in his hands.

"Sort of," Merlin said. "I didn't really sleep that much."

"I know I didn't give you that many jobs last night, so why the hell should you be tired?"

"I was reading."

"Reading?" Arthur snorted. "Reading is your excuse for being late this morning?" Merlin nodded.

"Oh well, at least it was something educational and you weren't going around with a woman," Arthur joked. He didn't see Merlin scrunch his eyes.

"_Don't think about it_. _Don't think about her_. _You're still attempting to get over her and it won't help if you let Arthur knows something's up_," he thought to himself.

"What was the book about?" Arthur asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm trying to keep up conversation here, though it doesn't help when I can't see your face." Merlin still didn't turn around.

"It was just one of Gaius' books on science," Merlin lied. He had indeed been reading last night but not one of Gaius' books. He had been reading his book on magic, eating up the information it contained for the millionth time, far into the night.

Once he had mentioned science, Arthur seemed to immediately lose interest.

"Oh," Arthur said, sounding bored.

"Yeah, I didn't understand half of it. If you want to read something like that you'd need Gaius to explain every single page to you." Arthur grinned at what he thought was Merlin trying to be sarcastic. He was disappointed when Merlin continued to fiddle with the piece of armour before putting it down and picking up a gauntlet.

A booming noise resounded around the room. Arthur went to the window and stared outside, neck craning to one side.

"For God's sake, those builders know how to make a racket," he grumbled, stepping away from the window. "You'd think that they'd keep half the castle up when they worked at night." He looked back at Merlin. The boy was staring at the wall whilst tracing the pattern of the dragon that was engraved onto the gauntlet.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked. "Merlin, don't tell me that you're still upset about Balinor." Arthur watched as Merlin stiffened.

"I... it..." Merlin dropped the gauntlet and clenched his hands, shaking slightly.

"I'm only mentioning it because you've been miserable ever since. It's like when you were miserable for some reason just after that business with the Druid girl that turned into a cat-thing." But in his lack of knowledge towards what Merlin had been involved in, he had pulled on a very fine nerve.

Merlin felt his heart thump painfully against his chest and he momentarily forgot to breath.

"_Don't think about it now_. _Don't think about it now. She's dead and he's dead and you miss them both but if you show emotion like this he'll ask awkward questions_."

"Merlin, you can tell me. I won't laugh," Arthur reassured him, unsure whether he should go over to Merlin or stay away. He didn't really know what to do in situations like this.

"Sire," a voice called from the door. "Your father wishes to see you immediately." A knight was standing in the doorway, red in the face, showing that he had run to tell Arthur this.

"Thank you," Arthur dismissed him. The knight left and Arthur looked back at the warlock. "Merlin, go home. I'll fetch you later when I've found out what my father wants." Merlin turned around and it caught Arthur at how pale he had become in the last few minutes, the bruises under his eyes making him look like he had taken a beating. He gave Arthur a swift smile and walked out of the room so fast that it was almost running. Arthur stared after him, worried but he shook himself.

"_Really_," he thought. "_There's a time and a place to be sorry for servants_." But then he reminded himself that Merlin was no ordinary servant. Merlin behaved less like a servant towards him just as much as Gwen did, possibly even more.

The sorceress walked through the enormous ruined hallway, staring around at the many vines and plant-life that covered the walls, floor and ceiling. Sunlight shone through the wrecked windows, creating a warm atmosphere. As she walked, her footfalls barely making any noise she took in the other sounds of the stream that ran through the room, the tree's leaves rustling in the gentle breeze and the chirping of birds outside the building, filling the area with sweet song.

She stepped over the small stream and looked at a small hoop that formed from one of the tree's branches. Bending down she picked up a bucket and scooped up some water. Gripping the bucket, she threw the contents at the hoop-shaped branch, crying a few ringing words.

Placing the bucket on the floor she saw that the water had flown into the hoop to form a mirror. It wasn't showing her reflection though. The image was of a dark haired, pasty youth stalking down a corridor, clearly troubled by something. The woman noticed that because he was too mixed up in his thoughts he nearly tripped over a few times. She couldn't help smiling.

"Merlin," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Merlin opened the door to Gaius' room. Looking around he saw that the physician wasn't there. He was probably on one of his rounds. The warlock was thankful in a way.

Making his way to his room, Merlin closed the door behind himself and stared around. The room was a mess, half a ton of his things strewn across the floor. Opening the cupboard door, he reached inside and took out the small model of a dragon that his father had made for him. He slumped onto his bed, lying back and stared at the dragon in his hand.

He ran his hands over the finely carved wood, trying to keep his mind blank but thoughts of his father and Freya kept cropping up.

He wanted to kick himself about everything that he had hoped would happen that had turned on him. He had wanted to be able to help Morgana but she had allied herself with Mordred and Alvarr and Morgause and he had had to destroy their friendship to save everyone. He had wanted to keep Freya safe and be happy with her but she hadn't wished to endanger him because of what she was and she had been killed, by Arthur it transpired, and he hadn't done anything to save her from death. He had wanted to get to know his father and learn from him and take him back to Ealdor to visit his mother but Balinor had been killed by Cenred's men, trying to protect Merlin when his son had almost been stabbed. There was also what had happened to Will, his only friend in Ealdor, and when Gaius and Gwen had been blamed for sorcery when it was he that was the sorcerer. There were also the number of occasions that Arthur had nearly died because either he had not been there when the prince had been injured or he only just managed to save the prince at the last minute.

Merlin suddenly felt so tired and he didn't want to fight it the promise of sleep. He let his eyes close and he was soon in a deep sleep where thoughts of what had happened couldn't reach him.

Gaius walked into his room. The first thing he noticed was that Merlin's door was wide open and he could see the boy lying on his bed, eyes closed. As he went into the boy's room, he noticed that Merlin's hand was clutching the wooden dragon.

The physician already knew about Merlin's behaviour when he had been with Arthur. After the meeting his father had called, the prince had caught up with Gaius and told him that Merlin had been acting oddly when Arthur had mentioned what had happened last month. He had seemed worried, which just proved to Gaius how much Arthur cared about Merlin just as Merlin cared about Arthur.

Looking at the warlock now, Gaius saw how pale the boy was, the circles around his eyes a deep purple. Sometimes his eyelids would flutter slightly open, showing the eyes rolling around in their sockets.

Gently prising the wooden model out of his hand, which twitched, Gaius placed it back in the cupboard. He then gathered a blanket off of the floor, noting how messy the room was. Gaius then draped the blanket over the sleeping form on the bed. Merlin stirred slightly, groaning in his slumber. After making sure that Merlin was completely covered, he exited and closed the door carefully behind him.

Arthur paced down the street, ignored by most, the occasional passer-by nodding at him. He didn't respond to any of the acknowledgements, intent on only one thing. When he reached the door, he knocked, possibly slightly harder than he meant to. Within seconds, Gwen answered.

"Arthur? Is something the matter?" she asked.

"Can I come in Gwen? It's about Merlin." Gwen motioned for him to enter. He did so and when he was halfway across the room he span around to face her as she closed the door behind him.

"Is Merlin alright?" Gwen said, becoming worried at the look at Arthur's face.

"I don't know, Gwen, I honestly don't know," Arthur murmured.

"Arthur, sit down," Gwen said, pulling out a chair. Arthur almost collapsed into it.

"He was so odd this morning. When I talked about what happened with the dragon he blanked out, sort of like he was listening to me but he was in a completely different place," Arthur explained. "He wouldn't look at me but just fiddled about with my armour and when I mentioned Balinor he looked like he was about to break down."

"Balinor? The Dragonlord that was killed by Cenred's men?" Gwen whispered.

"Yes, him," Arthur answered.

"Oh Arthur," she moaned softly.

"Gwen what is it?"

The maid looked at the prince with a mixture a shock and sadness in her eyes.

"I haven't told anyone about this because I knew that neither of them would want anybody to know."

"About what Gwen?" Arthur said, if slightly impatiently.

"Arthur you must promise not to tell another soul," Gwen begged. "If anyone found out about this and word reached your father, Merlin might be chased out of Camelot."

"OK, I promise but why on earth would Merlin be chased out of Camelot?"

Gwen gave him a meaningful look before saying anything.

"Two weeks ago I had to go and see Gaius about some herbs that I wanted to use for dinner because I didn't know if they were poisonous or not. When I was outside the door I heard Gaius and Merlin talking. I couldn't hear most of it but from what I did... Arthur, I think that that Balinor knew Merlin's father."

Arthur sat there for a few moments, processing what she had just told him.

"What?"

"That's what I got from what they said. It's as if Balinor was the only person who could have told Merlin about what his father had been like, though why he couldn't ask Hunith I have no idea."

"Hunith never talked to him about it, even if Merlin asked," Arthur suddenly remembered.

"How do you know that?"

"When I was challenged by Morgause, we were in the forest in Odin's territory and he told me that he had never known his father and that his mother never wanted to talk about him. But why would Merlin be chased out of the kingdom because of that?"

Gwen ran a hand irritably through her hair.

"I thought that if the Dragonlord knew Merlin's father and Uther somehow found out about it, he and others may think that Merlin's father had been a sorcerer."

"How the hell would they deduce that?"

"Think about it, Balinor was a Dragonlord and it's more than likely that he used magic, so you would think that he knew a lot of sorcerers. Your father may think that it was likely that he knew Merlin's father when he was practicing magic before it was banned and he may think that Merlin could have learnt magic."

"But I said it already; Merlin never knew his father and his mother never talked about him at all, name, job, nothing by the sound of it".

"Arthur, your father won't know that and he wouldn't believe it. I hate to say it but he sometimes convicts innocent people for using sorcery and he doesn't always listen to reason."

Arthur held his hands up.

"We don't know anything for certain. We'd be better off by going to see Gaius and Merlin and talk to them about this." Gwen nodded. As Arthur stood, she wrapped her arms around him. He was taken aback by her sudden movement but he responded in kind, rubbing her back soothingly with his hands, kissing her head.

"By the way, what did you do with those herbs?"

"I didn't use them. I hadn't had the chance to ask Gaius so I threw them out."

Arthur chuckled.

They walked to up to the door. To their surprise it flew open, before either of them could knock, to reveal Gaius was standing there.

"I heard you coming," he explained.

"Where's Merlin?" Arthur asked, peering through the doorway. The warlock was not there.

"He's in bed. He was asleep when I got back from the meeting."

"If he's tired he shouldn't spend half the night reading," Arthur mumbled. "Excuse me Gaius." After Gaius moved out of the doorway, Arthur strode over to the door that led to Merlin's room. Opening the door, he looked at the bed were Merlin was lying. He felt a ripple of shock flow through him.

Merlin was huddled into a ball under a single blanket and he was literally on the edge of the bed. But that wasn't what caused Arthur's worry. The boy was incredibly pale and the shadows under his eyes had deepened in colour, almost black. Arthur noticed that Merlin was shaking and his breathing was very shallow. One of his arms was hanging off the edge of the bed.

Behind him he heard a gasp, telling him that Gwen had followed him and was now staring at the same sight.

"_This can't be due to lack of sleep for one night. He's been becoming ill for a while if he's in a condition as poor as this_," Arthur thought.

"How long has he been like this?" Gwen asked Gaius. The physician was standing behind the pair, looking like what Arthur felt.

"I only returned about a quarter of an hour ago and he was fine, if looking really tired. I had no idea he'd become this ill in that short space of time."

Arthur had ignored them both and walked up to the bed and knelt next to Merlin. Close up, he looked even worse and Arthur could see his eyelids fluttering slightly, as if he was trapped in some sort of nightmare. Merlin then started to cough in his sleep and he began to heave, his breathing coming out in short and painful gasps. Arthur automatically reached out and held the boy's shoulders and tried to hush him. Merlin almost immediately calmed down and his breathing evened out again. Arthur noticed that a small hint of colour appeared to return to his cheeks.

Arthur realised he had never payed attention to when Merlin was asleep. He had only ever truly taken notice when Merlin had been unconscious and dying, otherwise to wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice, or asleep himself before Merlin. Though the boy had the complexion of a sheet, he looked peaceful now. Arthur found it oddly relaxing, watching Merlin sleep.

He then took hold of Merlin's arm that was hanging off the bed and laid it on the bed under the blanket. With his other hand he felt Merlin's forehead. It was freezing cold.

"Gaius he needs something else to cover him."

"I'll get him another blanket," Gwen said, leaving the room. Arthur heard her move about in the physician's room. Gaius had come over to the bed and was standing over Merlin as if he had no idea what to do.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Arthur asked.

"I honestly don't," Gaius replied, as Gwen re-entered, carrying the blanket from Gaius' bed. She unfolded it and spread it over the warlock, tucking it around him.

"I think we should leave him for a bit," Gaius said, peering down at his ward sadly. They all exited the room, Gaius closing the door softly behind him. He faced the other two.

"Something tells me that you both didn't just come here to see what wrong with Merlin," he said. Arthur looked at Gwen and Gwen looked at Arthur.

"No," Gwen answered. "We came to ask you something. Merlin to for that matter."

"What about?"

Arthur looked briefly at the floor then from Gwen to Gaius.

"About two weeks ago, Gwen came to see you about some herbs and she heard you and Merlin talking about Balinor," he explained to the old man.

Gaius looked horrified. Had Gwen heard everything about the fact that Merlin's father was Balinor?

"I'm sorry I listened in," Gwen apologized. "Is it true though? Is it true that Balinor knew Merlin's father?"

The physician had not been expecting this. He was relieved that neither of them knew the whole truth about Merlin's relationship with Balinor but that made fabricating a story that bit harder.

"Yes it is true," Gaius told them.

"We were wondering..." Arthur said. "...if Merlin's father knew Balinor because they both practiced magic." At this, Gaius forced himself to laugh.

"Good grief no," Gaius chuckled. "Merlin's father didn't use magic. He'd grown up in one of the small outlying villages in Northumbria and the village elders apparently didn't approve of magic. He moved to the Northern Plains when he was about eighteen years old and back then Hunith lived in Camelot."

"Hunith lived in Camelot?" Arthur asked in surprise.

"What do you think I'd do, let my seventeen-year-old sister fend for herself without a home?"

"What! Merlin's mother is your sister?" Arthur stood there, dumbfounded.

"Did Merlin never tell you Arthur?" Gwen said.

"No but I take it he did tell you."

"He told me after that business with the Afanc and the water." Gwen sighed, turning back to Gaius. "How did Merlin's father meet Balinor?"

"Balinor first met Merlin's father near his home in the Northern Plains when he saved Balinor's life from a large number of bandits who thought that by killing him they could access his powers. They were best friends from that day forward. They travelled together a lot and, from what I was told, they saved each other's necks more than a few times. But a few years later they fell out with each other because they had fallen in love with the same woman," Gaius said, coming up with a story on the spot.

"No, not..." Arthur exclaimed.

"Yes they both fell in love with Hunith and they both fought very hard for her love. I once saw Merlin's father and Balinor in the stocks for fighting in the market. But from the beginning, Hunith felt more strongly towards Merlin's father and quite soon she was deeply in love with him."

"Oh how romantic," Gwen whispered.

"It sounds like a typical love story from a poem you'd find in the library if you ask me," Arthur muttered. "I don't suppose Balinor and Merlin's father made up?"

"Actually they did. Balinor submitted his defeat quite graciously when he found out that Hunith was in love with his friend. A few years later after this Merlin's parents moved to Ealdor."

"Did they ever marry?" Gwen queried.

"No they didn't. The stress from the Great Purge made them completely forget about marriage and Balinor had by then gone on the run. As far as I'm aware they never actually considered getting married. About a month after Merlin was conceived, his father died saving one of the village boys from being crushed by a tree in the middle of a storm. Coincidentally, the boy was Will. Hunith was heart-broken," Gaius concluded.

Silence followed what he had said for a few moments.

"God above," Arthur muttered. "What was his name?"

"Robin," Gaius said, shortly.

"Oh great, another bird," Arthur joked. Gwen couldn't help laughing, despite the tragic story Gaius had just told them. That was when they heard the moaning coming from Merlin's room.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry about the delay updating. Thanks loads for all the reviews; we both really appreciate them and are glad you're enjoying the fic. Hope you like these next two chapters!**

Chapter 3

He was standing in a forest, though the trees were to be the wrong colour. Merlin stared at the dark blue shapes around him, silver light shining through to where he stood. It was impossibly beautiful but at the same time terrifying.

The warlock turned around on the spot, taking in all of his surroundings. He then remembered that he was supposed to be in Camelot, asleep in his bed, not in this forest. Merlin wondered if he had somehow transported himself here. Gaius would kill him.

Behind him, he heard a trilling voice sing. It was a chilling melody, tragic but somehow joyful at the same time. Merlin span around and saw a young woman kneeling on the ground, examining a dead flower. When she held a leaf in her hand, Merlin noticed that it was starting to hold itself up again and within a minute the flower was alive as if it had not been dead at all. The woman then appeared to acknowledge the fact that Merlin was there.

"It's an orchid. My family always had a preference for them," she explained. "It seemed such waste of valuable life."

"But wouldn't something or someone else have to die for it?" Merlin asked. The woman smiled.

"This is all happening inside your mind, though it is real, and the powers of the mind can be limitless if you know how to use it properly," she said.

Merlin stood there, confused.

"Sorry, who are you?"

The woman giggled and stood, walking incredibly slowly towards him.

"Lots of people know me by many names. It can be slightly annoying at times, people calling you something that doesn't sound anything like your own name."

"And your name is?"

"Ma'ab." The forest around them seemed to bristle at the sound of the name. Both of them stared at the trees as the rustling noise echoed around them.

"Ma'ab?" Merlin finally said.

"Yes, I know it's a bit odd but-"

"No I like it. It suits you," Merlin cut across. He was now examining the woman who was in his head. She was very slim, her cheekbones showing slightly, her long dress that was made out of leaves of different shades hugging her frame before trailing out at the back. Her long, curly, dark ginger hair fell to her hips and eyes were a warm, deep brown colour and she was about a head shorter than him. Around her neck was a gold chain on which hung a dark blue stone that was glowing dimly. She smiled at him, as if she knew what he was doing.

"You think I'm an evil sorceress who has entered your head with some haired-brained scheme to stop you from protecting Camelot whilst I kill Arthur or Uther."

Merlin was stumped. Ma'ab _did _know what he was thinking. A few seconds ago he had just began to wonder that very thing.

"I do and I want you to know that I don't want to hurt or kill anyone. I may bear a grudge against Uther for killing my people but if I try to take revenge I would be sinking to his level. Killing someone would never solve anything."

"I could name quite a few people who would disagree," Merlin muttered. Ma'ab laughed.

"I don't need to ask who you are; I know everything about you Merlin and not because I'm inside your head," she said. "In fact I know probably more about you than you know yourself." She reached up and stroked his face with the back of her hand. The warlock felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Can I ask what you want with me?"

Ma'ab lowered her hand and held his gaze, the brown eyes boring into the blue.

"There is more to your destiny than you know Merlin. More has yet to come and it is descending over Camelot like an oncoming storm. You and Arthur must be ready to face one of your greatest threats and you cannot do that without certain magic."

"What do I have to do?"

"That is for you to discover for it is not I who shapes the path of any destiny. Your future is for you to find."

"_She's worse than that dragon_," Merlin thought, forgetting that Ma'ab could hear his thoughts. The sorceress laughed again.

"Most magical creatures talk in riddles to help those in a way so that they can discover what they need instead of being told outright. Kilgharrah is as cryptic as the rest of us," Ma'ab replied.

Merlin started at the mention of the Great Dragon.

"What... but how..."

"Please remember Merlin, I am not your enemy, I am your friend." With that Ma'ab turned and walked out of the clearing.

"Wait. What is it you want me to do? How do you know the dragon?" Merlin called after her as she vanished.

"Events will be set in motion Merlin, whether we want them to or not and there is nothing we can do to stop them," a whisper said, Ma'ab's voice filling the clearing.

Merlin then began to run after her into the forest. But as he reached the clearing's edge the trees disappeared as did the silver light. Instead the sky was a pitch-black and turning slowly all Merlin saw was the full moon hanging over him. He stared up at it, transfixed. That was when it started.

The three rushed into the room after Arthur had almost knocked the door of its hinges. Merlin was still asleep but he was writhing under the blankets, tangling himself in a way that Arthur thought should be impossible, and groaning. As they stared, the warlock moved again and...

CRASH!

Merlin was on the floor, still trapped in his nightmare and still thrashing about. Gaius walked briskly up to the boy and tried to wake him. All of his efforts were in vain as Merlin just continued to moan and writhe. Even when Gwen went to get some water and threw it into the boy's face, he was unresponsive. They all sat around him, not knowing what to do. Merlin's hands broke free of the blankets and flailed about until Arthur grabbed hold of them tightly, preventing Merlin from hitting anyone or anything.

Soon however, Merlin's moans subsided and he settled, opening his eyes and staring around.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Gaius asked, bending over his ward. Merlin didn't reply. It was then that they noticed that he was still asleep.

The warlock was still looking at the moon when he heard the rumble of thunder and streaks of lightening lit up the dark world. Merlin was unaware about how close the lightening was. At that moment a bolt of lightning flew out of the sky and hit his stomach.

Arthur, Gwen and Gaius watched as Merlin jerked and his breathing became frightfully laboured, his eyes rolling wildly in his head.

Merlin was bent over with pain but something forced him upwards again and another bolt of lightning shot at his...

Arthur was now trying to grab Merlin and stop him from shaking when Merlin's legs lashed out, striking Gwen in the knee. Infuriated more than anything else, Arthur slapped the boy across the face.

Merlin was curled into a ball on the ground, shaking. He felt so cold and the pain in his body was so bad it made Merlin feel like he wanted to die. Then the something made him kneel, his head facing the heavens. Another flash of lightning hit him square in the face. Merlin couldn't help yelping.

Gaius and Gwen watched as Arthur tried to stop Merlin's struggles. Their concern increased as Merlin scrunched his eyes closed and hissed with pain, practically banging his head against the wooden floor. Gwen crawled around Arthur and placed Merlin's head on her lap, ignoring as he continuously banged it onto her legs.

The warlock was on his back, trying to object to the agony that flowed through him. He then heard a drum roll of thunder and knew there was more to come. He was right. As he stared once more at the moon, another streak of lightning struck him in the chest, right over his heart.

Arthur stared at Merlin's face as his eyes snapped back open and he let out a scream. It scared the prince beyond belief.

"Merlin, wake up," he grunted, shaking Merlin.

At last Merlin stopped tossing in the blankets and his eyes looked back at Arthur with recognition.

"Merlin, thank God," Arthur muttered, leaning away from Merlin and sighed with relief.

But his relief was short-lived. Merlin closed his eyes again and his breathing started to pick up in pace once more. The warlock then gripped his hair and once more hissed. Gwen felt his forehead.

"Gaius, he's burning up," she said.

"My head," Merlin snarled, trying to knead the pain away.

"Merlin, what's wrong?" Gwen asked. Merlin just shook his head and his neck convulsed as he gritted his teeth. "Gaius, please tell us you know what's happening."

"I don't..." Gaius was cut off as Merlin sat bolt upright and opened his eyes. The door behind them banged shut and there was a small explosion as a trail of fire spread across the wood, creating a mark.

Merlin, meanwhile, was staring at what had happened and then felt himself slip away, his world blacking out.

Arthur grabbed him before he hit the floor, staring at the pale, unconscious face. Looking back at the door, Arthur felt a ripple of shock race through him. The burn on the door had formed a large spindly word in a language Arthur couldn't read.

"What the hell is that?" he said.

Gaius was gazing at the mark with a kind of fixated horror. Arthur could tell that he recognized the mark.

"Well?" Arthur demanded, now picking Merlin off the floor and dropping him onto his bed.

"We need to alert your father," Gaius told him. "He needs to see this."

"Gaius what is it?" Gwen asked, calmly.

"Trouble," the physician replied, simply. "Arthur, please could you go and fetch your father."

Arthur knew that he wouldn't be able to get a straight answer out of Gaius until he had fetched the king, so he left, leaving Gwen to watch over Merlin and Gaius to stare at the mark on the door.

By the time Arthur returned with his father, Gaius was examining the still unconscious Merlin and Gwen was standing on the other side of the bed. Uther turned to his son.

"Why on earth did you need me to come here to see a sleeping servant?"

"Arthur could you close the door," Gaius said from Merlin's bedside. Arthur did so, the door closing with a thud and the mark came into full view.

Uther recoiled, something Arthur had never seen him do before, and his expression became one of anger and astonishment.

"Gaius, how the hell did that get there?"

The physician looked at the warlock then back at Uther.

"I think Merlin was attacked, sire. It is possible that he was used to channel some kind of magic which made that mark."

"Attacked?"

"He became ill a little while ago. I have reason to believe that it was a magical assault on his mind."

"You don't think it's Morgause who did this, do you?" Arthur asked. The second he mentioned the sorceress' name, the atmosphere in the room intensified. Arthur himself felt wretched for mentioning Morgana's kidnapper.

"It's not Morgause, Arthur," Gaius said, darkly. "The problem with her is small compared to the trouble this sorceress could give us."

"Meaning?" Uther said

"Meaning that this sorceress is far more powerful and knowledgeable in the ways of the Old Religion than Morgause, sire."

"Then who do you think it is?" Uther queried, sounding slightly impatient.

"The only person I know of that has a mark like this sire is..." he inhaled before speaking. "...Ma'ab." When he spoke the name, the whole room seemed to become even more silent than it had been a moment ago. Arthur felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, even though he had no idea who this woman was. His father though apparently did.

Uther's hand clenched the hilt of his sword and his face became a mask of disbelief.

"That witch wouldn't dare try to do anything here," he growled, the hand on his sword flexing.

"She would dare, sire, if she wanted to. She would be able to slip in this castle and we wouldn't be any the wiser."

They all saw Uther's neck convulse and then he motioned for Arthur to follow him. Once out of the room, the king spoke to his son.

"I want sentry duties around surrounding the castle's walls every moment of the day. The men can take rounds. Tell the guards at the gates to search everyone for suspicious belongings and to keep an eye out for suspicious behaviour. And impose a curfew on the city, like with the problem with the water last year; no one is to leave home after the chime of the Great Bell."

"Father, who is this woman? Surely she can't be worse than Morgause and that witch who poisoned the water supply and the goblet. We've got that other thing to worry about as well."

From the look that Uther gave him, Arthur realised that he was underestimating the sorceress called Ma'ab and that, yes, she was worse than the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Merlin groaned when he returned to consciousness. His head hurt and as he opened his eyes he saw Gaius leaning over him.

"How do you feel?" the physician asked.

"Like when Arthur beats me at duelling but worse," Merlin mumbled. The warlock lifted his head off the bed and sat up, trying to ignore the throbbing in his head. "What time is it?"

"Nearly dusk, you've been out for a few hours. Gwen has gone home and Arthur's seeing to some arrangements."

"Huh?"

"Uther's imposing a curfew on the city."

"Why? Nothing's happened, has it?"

"Merlin, the insignia of an all powerful sorceress is on your door. Once I told Uther what it meant, there was no question that he'd do something like this."

Merlin looked at the closed door. Sure enough, the burn was still engraved deep into the wood.

"Ma'ab," he read. "But she said that she wasn't going to hurt anyone so why is Uther acting as if we're about to go to war or something like that."

"And how do you know what she's going to do?"

"Because she told me."

Gaius stared at him for a moment.

"She spoke to you?"

"Yes and she told me whereas she's got a grudge against Uther, she thinks that killing him would be sinking to his level."

"Merlin, I think she's already broken that promise of not hurting anyone. You were writhing in agony earlier on and there was nothing me, Gwen or Arthur could do to wake you."

"It was just a dream."

"But it hurt didn't it. I know it did and so do Arthur and Gwen. You were screaming at one point."

Merlin looked at the bed.

"Who is she anyway? All she told me was her name," he asked.

"Ma'ab, if you get on the wrong side of her, is a force to be reckoned with," Gaius explained. "The only consciousness on this earth that has more power than her is the Old Religion itself. Many know her as the Queen of the Old Ways. It's an inherited title, passed from mother to daughter. Ma'ab has held reign over magic for the last fifty or so years because, as the story goes, her mother killed herself somehow a few years after her birth so she's had her powers since she was a child." Merlin was gazing at him with a mixture of horror and amazement as he continued. "What's more, nothing can kill her. She will only die through the natural cause of age and she'd live a couple of decades longer than a normal human should because of her powers."

Gaius then gave his nephew an almost pleading look.

"Merlin, I beg you, whatever you do, don't become involved with her. She's far too dangerous, even for someone such as you. She may tempt you with information and it would be hard for you to resist."

"What kind of information?"

The old man's expression became sad.

"Ma'ab knew your father," he explained. Merlin felt his arms give way as he fell back onto the pillow as he stared at Gaius.

"She knew..." he wasn't able to finish.

"They were rather close before the Great Purge." Merlin gave him a look so he continued. "There was nothing romantic. Balinor was a friend of hers and she treated him as if he was her brother."

"It sounds like you've met her before".

"I saw her quite a lot before the Great Purge. She got involved with the council. Before I helped your father escape, she vanished."

Merlin lay still for a minute. A powerful sorceress had resurfaced to achieve goodness only knew what and she wanted him to do something but he had no idea what was coming.

"_That's just perfect_," Merlin thought. "_I hope she wasn't lying about not hurting anyone, otherwise everybody's in trouble_."

"Speaking of your father," Gaius said. "Do you remember that conversation we had a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yes."

"Well... um... Gwen overheard what we were saying."

Merlin felt a ripple of fear flow through him.

"But luckily she misheard what we were saying and she, and now Arthur, thinks that Balinor just knew your father. They came to ask me about it whilst you were asleep and I had to make up a story." Gaius then explained what he had told Arthur and Gwen, about how he had fabricated a story about Balinor and a fictional character called Robin, who Gaius had made out to be Merlin's father, had been friends and how they had both fallen in love with Hunith; how Robin had won her; and how Robin had died.

At the end of Gaius' story, Merlin was feeling both shocked that his friends had been so close to the truth and relieved that Gaius had prevented them from discovering the truth.

"I'd expect some questions on that subject," Gaius said. "So you may want to come up with some believable answers."

"More lies," Merlin muttered, staggering out of bed and leant against the wall, staring out of the small window. "Half the time, all I seem to tell is lies."

"I wouldn't count it as lying," Gaius argued. "More bending the truth. Need I remind you what would happen if anybody found out about your magic and inheritance? Uther may not bother with an executioner."

"I know," Merlin sighed. "But you can't help wishing things were different, can you?" He turned to face Gaius, his expression slightly sombre.

"One day Merlin, you may not have to hide," the old man said, walking up to Merlin and patting him on the shoulder. "But until then you'll have to stay, as the saying goes, in-cognito."

There was a moment's silence before the warlock spoke again.

"Well, I think I should be getting back to work."

"The curfew starts in a couple of hours."

"At least Arthur wouldn't be complaining about me missing doing some of my chores today." With that Merlin walked to the door.

"Are you sure that you'll be alright? I don't think Arthur would want to drag your unconscious form back here," Gaius said before he could leave.

"I'm fine now. Nothing hurts or anything," Merlin replied.

"And you're not just saying that?"

"Gaius," Merlin whined. "You said curfew starts soon so I need to go."

The physician chuckled as his nephew left for Arthur's chambers.

A cold breeze stirred as Ma'ab gazed into her mirror of water. The young warlock had just walked out of his room, leaving the physician to stare around at the mess. Ma'ab smiled as she looked at the physician.

"You've grown old, Gaius," she murmured to herself. "But underneath the age you're still the same young man looking for answers." The sorceress then tilted her head and the image dissolved into one of Merlin walking towards the prince's chambers.

"So you want things to be different do you Merlin? That is part of your destiny, to bring about the change and that time is upon you. Don't you agree?" The last question was directed at a collection of small lights behind her. There was then a small, shrill chirruping and Ma'ab smiled as if the lights had indeed agreed with her.

Looking at the tree's trunk that stood at the side of the ruined hall, the Queen of the Old Ways raised her hand and flicked her wrist in a clockwise movement, her eyes flashing gold. A creaking noise filled the area and the hovering lights seemed to quiver. The roots of the tree moved and a single vine protruded from the gap, clasping a faded glass box in its grip. Ma'ab took it and blew off the layer of dust on the lid. She sneezed delicately as the dust flew away. The lights made their shrill noise again but this time it came out in a steady rhythm. The sorceress gave them a sarcastic scowl.

"Oh be quiet. It's what every normal being does when they breathe in dust mites." She then gripped the lid of the box and lifted it away.

Specks of dim light then shone on her face and she reached in and took out a goblet. It was made mainly out of pure crystal, the markings expertly carved. The part from which the liquid was drunk was a honey colour, the colour of topaz.

"I think it's time we gave this to our young friend, since he knows about us now."

The lights once again made their strange noise.

"Yes, alright, he doesn't know about you lot but he soon will. Once he comes looking here, which he will, I'll make sure I introduce you. Is that alright?"

The lights replied, the noise coming out in the steady rhythm again.

"Yes actually, you have a point. Why am I answering to you? I thought I was meant to be in charge here," Ma'ab joked. Her laughter echoed around the room, which was filled with orange light from the setting sun.

When Arthur answered the door, he was surprised to see Merlin standing there. The prince stared at the manservant, who was staring back at him with a sort of sheepish look.

"Merlin? What are you doing here? I thought you were meant to be ill," Arthur finally managed to say. The boy shrugged.

"I think it was just Ma'ab's magic trying to get into my mind that made me sick," Merlin explained, feeling slightly reluctant to talk about the sorceress in a negative fashion, but as soon as he had mentioned her name he felt the hairs on the base of his neck stick up.

"That doesn't answer my first question," Arthur said if a bit harshly. "Please don't tell me Gaius didn't tell you that a curfew's been imposed because of that sorceress."

"He told me about it," Merlin muttered. "And he also told me that you and Gwen know."

Arthur gazed at his manservant with his mouth forming a small 'o' shape. They stood there for a few minutes, the tension hanging in the air like choking fumes. Before long however, Arthur broke the silence.

"Come in for a minute," he said to Merlin. The warlock followed as Arthur re-entered his room.

As Merlin walked over the threshold, he felt Arthur push him towards a chair and he sat down. Whilst Merlin looked at the floor, the prince moved around and then, to Merlin's intense surprise, he shoved a goblet of wine into the boy's hand.

Raising his gaze, Merlin looked into Arthur's calculating gaze. The prince then looked away and drew up another chair in front of the warlock. Arthur then gave him a look and Merlin raised the goblet to his mouth and drank some of the wine.

"Since when have you ever done anything like this?" he asked, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Don't get used to it. Tomorrow it'll be back to cleaning my armour and my socks also need to be washed."

Merlin snorted into the wine as he lifted the goblet to his mouth once more.

"But why now?" he queried, once he had downed a few more gulps of the drink.

"Personally, I think you needed a bit of a pick-me-up. You still look like you're a ghost who's had his eyes punched." He watched Merlin as the boy stared at the cup. "When did you find out that Balinor knew your father?"

Merlin had been expecting this and decided to tell Arthur what was near enough the truth.

"Gaius told me the day we went to look for Balinor."

"And that was why you were being so infuriatingly silent?"

"Yeah," Merlin said blandly. "I only managed to tell Balinor the night before Cenred's men attacked."

Arthur stared at him, again, for a few moments.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"About what?"

"You never knew your father. No wonder you're such a girl," Arthur joked. Merlin ignored the playful insult.

"I guess now I know that that mental picture I've had since I was younger wasn't real," he sighed.

Just then, the door creaked open. Both Arthur and Merlin jumped up and rushed over to see what it was. Staring around at the outside corridor, neither of them saw anybody coming towards them or leaving.

However, when Arthur looked down he saw a wooden box. Dragging Merlin back with one arm, he drew his sword and pointed it at the box. Merlin wondered why the prince had drawn his sword until he saw the box on the floor. Ducking under Arthur's outstretched arm, the warlock reached out towards the box.

"Merlin," Arthur hissed.

"It's just a box," Merlin whispered back, and picked the box off the floor. On the lid of the box was a slip of parchment. What was written on it made Merlin's stomach lurch.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, grabbing the note. "_To Emrys_." He looked back at his manservant.

"Who the hell is Emrys?"

"No idea," Merlin lied, staring at the note in Arthur's hand.

"I think we should just bring that in here," Arthur said, walking back into his chambers, followed by Merlin with the box.

Once Merlin had set it down on the table, they both stood around it, both pondering what to do next.

"What do you think is inside?" Merlin asked, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Only one way to find out," Arthur replied. He then reached out to lift the lid off the mysterious box. A small hissing noise issued from the box as Arthur removed the lid. The boys then looked at what was inside.

"A cup," Arthur groaned, sounding a bit disappointed. "Someone wanted to give someone in the castle a lousy cup when there are hundreds lying around the place."

"Arthur, you really are a prat," Merlin said. "Does this look like an ordinary cup to you?"

After glaring at Merlin, Arthur looked back down at the goblet and had to concede that Merlin was right. The cup was made of both, what appeared to be, diamond and topaz and graceful carvings had been etched onto it.

"Why on earth would someone leave this here, when neither of us is called Emrys?" Arthur pondered. "Unless you changed your name without telling me."

"Why would I need to change my name? I'm perfectly happy with it," Merlin retorted.

"Sorry, I just thought that it may be you because you're named after a bird."

"You-"

"Well, I think we should give this to the guards, before curfew starts, and they can look for this Emrys," Arthur interrupted.

"I don't know anyone in the castle who goes by that name," Merlin said.

"The guards can look. We should also tell them to tell Emrys that we're sorry we unwrapped it." Arthur then reached into the box and took the goblet out.

Merlin immediately knew something was wrong. As he was about to tell Arthur to drop it, the prince snarled in pain and he let go of the cup. Merlin thought that it would break when it hit the floor but it did not. When it came into contact with the stone it just bounced a few times and rolled away, a ringing note reverberating around the room.

Looking back at Arthur, Merlin watched as the prince stared at his hand, which had an ugly burn on it. Arthur then turned to his manservant. He looked at Merlin for a few seconds and then fell to the floor.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin shouted, skidding on his knees next to Arthur's body. Clasping Arthur's wrist, Merlin felt for a pulse and was relieved to find that it was still strong and regular.

Realising that he had to get Arthur to Gaius, Merlin grabbed the prince's other arm and pulled Arthur onto his back. His legs felt like giving way underneath Arthur's weight but under the circumstances Merlin ignored their protesting and tried to break into a sprint, exiting the room quickly and leaving the goblet to lie on the other side of the room.

Ma'ab screamed. The mirror had just shown what had happened to Arthur and was now focusing on Merlin carrying the prince's unconscious form along the corridors of Camelot.

"No!" she shrieked. "That wasn't meant to happen." She collapsed onto a stone altar and sat there, staring at the tree and the mirror.

Behind her the small lights drew close to her and swung around her head so that she could see them. Once more, they made their shrill noise.

"I know I couldn't control who picked it up first," Ma'ab snapped. "I just thought Merlin would because it technically had his name written on the note."

The lights replied to what she had just said in their indecipherable language.

"I couldn't just write 'To Merlin' on it because then Arthur would want to know why Merlin had received something like that. He'd ask awkward questions," Ma'ab replied. "Now I've just gone and made things worse." She walked towards the tree and stared at the warlock's face.

"And before you ask why, it will make things worse because they will now think that I cursed the goblet and that I intentionally tried to hurt, or possibly kill, Arthur. Merlin won't know if he can trust me or not. He may not because my actions just nearly did kill Arthur."

The lights spoke with the shrill noise again.

"Merlin needed to touch it because if they had tried to give it to the guards, it would be aware of Merlin's presence and it would sense that he was trying to give it away then he would have dropped it and it would then roll away and appear in his room," Ma'ab explained. "There's only one thing for it now."

The sorceress stood and made to leave the room but the lights called to her.

"Yes I'm going to Camelot," she said. "I know it's risky but it's not as if they'd catch me, even if they did see me. I need to clear up the mess I made before it gets worse. I also need to give Merlin something that someone made me promised to keep safe, though I think it's time it was given to its rightful owner."

She listened as the lights spoke once more.

"Yes, you're correct, it is the thing that he gave me that I'm talking about," Ma'ab replied. Turning away from the lights, the sorceress left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Gaius looked up in horror as Merlin came barging in carrying Arthur on his back. Merlin immediately walked over to the bed and laid Arthur on it.

"What happened?" Gaius asked, rushing over to Arthur.

"There was a goblet. He touched it and it burned him and then he fainted," Merlin told him, breathlessly.

"Where is this goblet?"

"It's still in Arthur's room. I had to get him here because I don't know what happened".

"I need to see it. It could give me a clue on whether it poses some danger".

"Danger?" Merlin said, incredulously. "Gaius, look at him. It may have cursed him for all we know."

"What I meant to say was that I need to know if it has caused lasting harm or not."

Merlin understood and ran out of the room.

When he reached Arthur's chambers, Merlin apprehensively stared around, looking for the goblet. It had rolled out of view. The warlock walked over to the table next to where Arthur had collapsed and knelt on the floor.

Laying the side of his face on the stone, Merlin tried to see the goblet lying on the floor. It seemed to be nowhere. He then turned his head to face the other way and began another inspection of the floor. Again, he was unsuccessful.

In his frustration, when Merlin tried to stand up to quickly it resulted with him hitting his head on the table. Cussing under his breath, Merlin clutched his head and scrunched his eyes closed. It was then he heard something hit the floor and as it did so it gave off a ringing note.

Opening his eyes again, Merlin stared at the goblet as it began to roll away again.

"_How the hell did it get up there?_" he thought, as he undid his neckerchief and dove at the goblet. Once he had thrown the neckerchief over it, Merlin grabbed the cup and clambered to his feet, making sure that his skin didn't come into contact with the goblet.

Reminding himself that Arthur was in danger, the warlock ran out of the prince's chambers, just as the Great Bell began to chime.

When Merlin burst through the door, he nearly fell over his feet. Teetering on the edge of collapsing onto the floor, Merlin grabbed onto the doorframe. He hurriedly closed the door behind him.

Gaius stared up at him from a chair next to Arthur's bedside.

"Here," Merlin panted, handing Gaius the goblet, still wrapped in the neckerchief.

The physician walked over to his desk and placed the goblet on the wood, allowing the cloth to fall away. It stood there, the light of a nearby candle flickering, the topaz stone looking as if it was on fire.

Once Gaius had looked at it for a few seconds, his face became a mask of horror.

"Gaius, do you know what this is?" Merlin asked, sitting in the seat that Gaius had just vacated next to Arthur.

"Merlin, did anyone give you this?"

"No, but they did leave a note that said 'To Emrys_' _with the box."

"You didn't see anyone leave this box anywhere?"

"No, it was just on the floor outside Arthur's room."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Why?"

"Because this goblet belongs to Ma'ab," Gaius explained. "No other human being alive apart from the Leader of the Old Ways and their successor can touch it without being cursed, even if they were a powerful magic being. I'm certain about this because Ma'ab showed this to me once and told me about the curse and its history."

Merlin stared from Gaius to Arthur and back.

"But that means..."

"How long did Arthur hold the goblet?"

"Barely two seconds. It scolded him almost as soon as he touched it and he dropped it on the floor."

"Then there may be some hope in saving him."

"How?"

"With magic."

The warlock stared at Gaius with a look of shock.

"And what if he wakes up while I'm still using magic?"

"Merlin, if you don't do something now, he may never wake up at all."

Merlin looked at Gaius for a few more seconds, his expression confused, as he had no real idea of how to try and heal Arthur. He then had an idea and gripped Arthur's hand in his own as closed his eyes. Gaius noticed that, before they had closed, Merlin's eyes had flashed gold.

The boy seemed to go into some sort of trance and as the minutes passed, his brow began to frown. After what felt like hours, his face was scrunched up in concentration and his teeth were gritted together.

Then, to Gaius' terror, a droplet of blood trickled out of one of Merlin's nostrils. As the physician continued to watch, more blood left Merlin's nose.

"Merlin, stop!" Gaius shouted, gripping Merlin's hand and tearing it away from Arthur's.

Merlin's eyes slid open and he stared at Gaius.

"Why did you stop me?" he asked. As he opened his mouth, however, some of the blood leaked into his mouth and the boy spluttered in disgust.

"If I hadn't stopped you, you could have killed yourself," Gaius said, handing Merlin a towel so that he could stop the bleeding.

Merlin leant back in his chair. He suddenly felt so tired and he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to stay awake.

"I'm going to fetch Uther. He should know about Arthur and the goblet", he heard Gaius tell him but it sounded as if the physician was a mile away instead of sitting right next to him.

Once Gaius had left, Merlin turned back to the unconscious Arthur. He began to ask himself why he hadn't been able to help Arthur. He wondered what would happen if no cure would be found. A sense of dread filled Merlin's heart as he dared to think about what might happen if he and Gaius failed to save Arthur. The thought made him feel sick.

The sickening feeling did not help Merlin's drowsiness. He felt himself slump back in the chair and before he could stop himself, he fell into a deep sleep.

She walked along the corridor, her dress trailing behind her on the floor. Yet she made no sound. Even her footfalls were silent. Ma'ab continued along the corridor, nobody appearing out of rooms or adjoining corridors, despite the fact that guards were meant to be on duty.

The sorceress arrived outside the physician's chambers and opened the door. As she had hoped, Gaius was nowhere to be seen. She saw the warlock asleep next to Arthur. She hastened past the sleeping pair into Merlin's room. Ma'ab lifted the necklace from around her neck and, after looking around for a place that Merlin would find it, lifted the pillow and placed the necklace on the bed. Before she hid it underneath the pillow, Ma'ab saw that the light inside the stone had died.

Re-entering the other room, she walked over to the bed where Arthur was lying. The sorceress extended an arm and held it over the young man's face and waved her fingers about. She muttered words, as to not wake Merlin, and for a few minutes she recited the incantation.

Ma'ab felt it when the curse lifted. A rush of energy flew through her and she knew that Arthur was now safe.

Turning to Merlin, Ma'ab inspected his face, which was illuminated by a candle, burning brightly. A small stream of blood was still falling from his nose and without the towel, which was in the boy's lap; it was dribbling onto the collar of his jacket. Reaching out, Ma'ab briefly touched Merlin's nose and the flow immediately stopped and the blood on his jacket vanished. Smiling, Ma'ab continued to stare at the warlock, her heart swelling with pride at the fact that he had tried to fight off the curse that had been on Arthur. He had come close to winning, Ma'ab knew that, but Gaius, concerned for his nephew's safety, had stopped him. Ma'ab was thankful for the physician's actions. There had been the possibility that Merlin could have lost himself in saving Arthur.

Something stirred next to her and Ma'ab turned her head. She looked into the open and alert eyes of Arthur Pendragon.

Arthur stared at the woman as her expression turned into one of fright. She had not noticed that Arthur had woken up just as Ma'ab had healed Merlin and now the prince thought that she had put a spell on him. He realised that Merlin was asleep and that may have been part of the spell.

As Arthur rolled out of the bed, Ma'ab hurried towards the door and sped down the corridor. Arthur followed.

"Guards," he bellowed in the corridor as he hurried down the way he had seen Ma'ab run. From around the corner, he heard pounding footsteps. Rounding the corner, Arthur came face to face with a couple of guards.

"Did you see anyone try to get past you?" he asked them.

"No sire," one replied. "No one went down any of the other passages either."

"Alert everybody, a sorceress was just spotted in the physician's chambers. It may have been Ma'ab. Make sure any way out of the castle is sealed off and search this area of the castle, thoroughly. You'll need to tell my father as well. He needs to know that the sorceress was in Camelot."

The guards ran off and Arthur stood there for a few seconds until he remembered that Merlin may have been enchanted. Sprinting back into Gaius' room, Arthur dashed over to Merlin was slumped in a chair.

"Merlin!" he shouted, shaking the manservant. "Merlin, for God's sake, wake up!"

The warlock groaned and opened his eyes blearily, staring at Arthur.

"Arthur?"

"Merlin, why did you have to fall asleep? There was a sorceress standing over you, trying to enchant you or something."

"But you're... what?" Merlin asked, confused.

"You heard me," Arthur said. "I think that it was Ma'ab was trying to put a spell on you."

"But you're alright. Me and Gaius tried to heal you but nothing worked."

"What do you think I am? A ghost?" Arthur said. "Now tell me, how many fingers am I holding up?" Arthur held up a hand and displayed three fingers.

"I'm not blind," Merlin grumbled, indignantly. "Three."

Arthur dropped his hand back down to his side.

"What was that about?" Merlin asked him.

"God, are you deaf?" Arthur exclaimed. "I just said that I thought Ma'ab was trying to put a spell on you."

"I don't think she did, I feel fine."

"Give it a few minutes and you might not be."

"Arthur, I think what's more important is the fact that immediately after... hang on do you even know what Ma'ab looks like?"

"No but that's beside the point. A sorceress was standing over you."

"Well after a sorceress, who may have been Ma'ab, appears you wake up, which should have been impossible."

"What?"

"The goblet belongs to Ma'ab and it was cursed."

Arthur stared at Merlin, slightly gobsmacked.

"Cursed?"

"Yes, and right after that sorceress came here you miraculously recovered. Something tells me that maybe you touching the goblet was a mistake, otherwise Ma'ab, if it was her, wouldn't have bothered to heal you."

"How do you even know it was the sorceress who healed me?"

"I don't but..."

"What?"

"Well... maybe Ma'ab isn't trying to give us trouble. Maybe she's lonely or something," Merlin said, bleakly.

Arthur's expression became one of incredulity.

"OK, either that sorceress _has_ put a spell on you, or you're talking like this because you still need to recover from earlier," Arthur said. "Maybe you should lie down."

"Arthur, I'm fine," Merlin argued. "I'm not saying this because I'm ill."

"Then don't talk rubbish."

At that moment the door opened and Gaius walked in, looking at Arthur in surprise.

"Merlin, what did you do?" he asked the warlock. "We'd tried to heal him but nothing worked."

"He didn't do anything," Arthur told him. "A sorceress was in here."

"That's what the guards said when I was about to tell your father that you had been cursed. They were saying that it was you who had raised the alarm in the first place," Gaius replied. "But what happened?"

"I woke up and the sorceress was standing over Merlin."

Gaius stared in horror at his nephew.

"What did she look like?" he asked Arthur, still not looking away from Merlin.

"Long hair, dark red by the looks of it, brown eyes and..." He looked at the pair, biting his lips. "... I think she was wearing a dress made out of leaves."

Merlin looked at Gaius as Gaius looked at Merlin. Both looked as if their worst fears had been realised.

"Was it Ma'ab?" Arthur asked.

"Do you know anyone else who wears a dress made out of leaves?" Merlin asked Gaius.

"No."

"So it was definitely her?"

"Unless you know anyone who wears something like that," Gaius said. Merlin shook his head.

"Was it Ma'ab?" Arthur repeated, impatiently.

"Yes it was," Gaius said.

"But how the hell did she manage to get in here without anybody seeing her?"

"Remember what I told your father. This sorceress isn't just the average type."

"Maybe we should tell him who she is Gaius," Merlin interrupted.

Gaius contemplated Merlin's suggestion for a minute.

"Arthur, have you ever heard of the Priestesses of the Old Religion?"

"No, should I have?"

"Well, these Priestesses had the power over life and death," Gaius continued.

"What does this have to do with Ma'ab? Don't tell me she's a Priestess."

"No Arthur, she's worse, far worse. All of the Priestesses answered to a power greater than almost anything in the world."

Arthur's face deepened into a confused frown.

"She's basically the Queen of the Old Religion," Merlin explained.

Arthur stared from his manservant to the physician.

"Does my father know about this?" he asked.

"Yes, he knows about this," Gaius said.

"Well, this is just brilliant," the prince groaned. "We've got to worry about this 'Queen' as well as that beast that attacked one of the villages this morning."

"Sorry?" Merlin said.

"Gaius, didn't you tell him?" Arthur asked.

"I would have but events drove the matter from my mind," Gaius replied.

"What sort of monster?" Merlin said.

"From the reports, it has all of the characteristics of a dragon," Arthur told him. "But, according to some eye witnesses, it breathes black fire and it appeared in a huge cloud of black smoke, so that rules out the dragon that escaped from the caves last month. What's the betting this dragon has black scales as well."

"Has your father ruled out the fact that it may have been conjured?" Gaius asked.

"He says that it is possible that someone has conjured it, as he is quite sure all of the dragons are dead."

"Well then, it looks like we'll all have to keep an eye out for this beast and whoever conjured it as well as Ma'ab," Gaius concluded.

Arthur and Merlin were silently but no words were needed to convey that they agreed with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A big thanks to all of you who have reviewed and/or added this to alerts or favourited it. We really appreciate it!**

Chapter 6

The morning sun rose over Camelot, illuminating the turrets of the castle and filling the market place with light.

The young warlock was already awake, sitting on the edge of his bed. In his hands was a necklace. Merlin had found it underneath the pillow when he had gone to bed the previous night. He had recognized it as the one that Ma'ab had worn around her neck in his dream. It had seemed dull but when he had picked it up the necklace had begun to emit a light, like it had done when Ma'ab had worn it but the light seemed somehow brighter. Merlin was intrigued by the gem as he span it in his hands, gazing at the blue stone.

"What do you want with me?" he muttered to himself. "Why am I suddenly so important to someone like you?"

Merlin then heard movement from the next room and he hastily shoved the necklace under his pillow. He then made to put his shoes on, just as Gaius walked into the room.

"How are you feeling?" the physician asked.

"Not bad," Merlin replied.

"Merlin?"

"Yes Gaius?"

The physician was looking at him imploringly.

"I beg you, whatever you do, do not go looking for Ma'ab. Try and keep your distance from anything that might involve her. I can imagine that there are a lot of questions you want to ask her-"

"Like why she tried to deliver me a cursed goblet," Merlin grumbled. "Have you had another look at it by the way?"

"No, I couldn't because it's not here anymore."

Merlin stared at Gaius.

"Ma'ab must have taken it with her when she came here," Gaius said. "But all the same, please be careful, Merlin. This isn't Nimueh or Morgause. This sorceress could hurt you in dozens of different ways to what those two could do."

"Though Nimueh is dead," Merlin pointed out. "Gaius, it's ok, I understand that Ma'ab might pose a threat and I don't think I would be that stupid to go and look for her." He stood up.

"I need to go to work."

Halfway towards the door, Merlin turned back to him.

"Gaius, do you have any idea why Ma'ab is interested in me?"

The old man shrugged.

"She may know that Balinor was your father and she's interested."

Merlin nodded but looked unsatisfied, turning back to the door and walked out.

Ma'ab was watching her mirror, frowning slightly. The lights behind her made their noise.

"He doesn't tell the boy because he cares for him. He doesn't want him to get hurt, just like one of you would watch over your young. Gaius doesn't tell Merlin about who I am to the boy because he thinks that the boy would do something reckless. I think it is understandable."

The lights shrieked.

"Well maybe not to you but it should to most beings. Not that Gaius will be able to prevent the truth from coming out for much longer. He can guess that what is going to happen will have a huge impact on Merlin's life."

The lights made their noise again but it was quieter than usual.

"There's no need to sound so concerned, I'm sure he's ready. He's proved that he's ready because of what he's achieved and lost. He may be not much more than a boy but to many he would already be a man."

The lights spoke in their shrill language again.

"Yes there are some things that I am not telling you. Believe me; you'd panic if you knew what I've seen, which involves what may or may not happen. The thing is, if Arthur understands and accepts who Merlin is then everything should work out to how I've seen the near future but what happens after that is something I have yet to see. But if Arthur doesn't, then we could have quite a problem on our hands. However, there are many ways in which a person could come to accept another."

The sorceress fiddled with a strand of her hair, licking her lips.

Arthur looked up as Merlin walked in. The manservant was looking at him oddly as if he thought that he, Arthur, would collapse at any minute.

"I'm fine," he told the silent warlock. "All that's wrong with me is this damn scar." He waved the scared hand at Merlin, who recoiled.

In Merlin's opinion, it was one of the ugliest injuries he had ever seen. The scar looked mottled and the skin around it looked stretched making the outline of the scar a rosy-pink.

Arthur laughed at the expression on the boy's face.

"It doesn't hurt," Arthur reassured him, flexing the hand.

Looking at Merlin, he realised that the manservant hadn't moved or attempted to speak.

"Merlin, what's wrong now?"

"I'm just...confused," Merlin replied, meekly.

"You're not the only one, believe me."

"How are you confused?"

"I'm confused as to why you were defending that sorceress last night. You know if my father had heard you he would have strung you up."

"I just don't think she could be all that bad."

"And how have you managed to deduce that?"

"Gaius...Gaius said she knew Balinor, so I figured...well, I don't think he was evil."

"He was a good man, despite the fact that he was reluctant to help at first."

Merlin looked at Arthur in surprise.

"He didn't use magic against us, so I doubt he was. But just because she knew him, it doesn't mean that she's not evil now. She may have known that he was still alive but people can change. For all we know, she could have become evil."

Merlin couldn't be bothered to argue with this. He knew if he said anything else on the matter, Arthur would go on about how magic was evil and his father's laws.

"Have you heard anything about the dragon?" Merlin asked, changing the subject deliberately.

Arthur frowned at him, wondering why Merlin was so eager to get off the subject of Ma'ab and magic. The prince told himself that maybe Merlin wasn't too keen on talking about magic because of what had nearly happened on some occasions, including nearly losing Gaius and Gwen. Arthur shuddered at the thought of Gwen being convicted, even though this had been before he had fallen in love with her.

"No we don't, which is annoying. We have no idea where it's gone and we don't know when and where it will attack next. It's like the griffin all over again," Arthur grumbled, looking back down at the table. "And there's no hope of following it if what the villagers said is true, that it can appear or disappear in a cloud of smoke."

"What if it comes here?"

"Then we'd have to try and keep it outside of the city walls and try to kill it."

"But Arthur, it's made from magic. You can't expect to kill something that monstrous with just weapons."

"And how would you know that? Do you suggest we use magic?"

Merlin felt like saying "_yes I do_" but he stopped himself.

"No, I'm just saying that what if whoever conjured it put some really powerful spells on it to protect it from any type of weapon. It could be even more invincible than the griffin for all we know."

"And for all we know it may not. Why are you under the assumption that it's definitely been conjured? It might be a normal dragon that can't use magic."

"Arthur, I think you'll find that dragons could use magic but I don't think they could do what this one can."

"Ah but we never saw the dragon use magic last month."

"Oh please, nothing, apart from that spear, could penetrate its skin. The arrows just bounced off."

"Dragons do have scales, Merlin."

"But scales aren't usually impenetrable with most reptiles or whatever."

There was a sudden screaming from the courtyard. Both Arthur and Merlin ran to the window, just in time to see a dark form fly over the castle. There was no mistaking it for a dragon. Both boys stared as the beast swooped low and landed in the forest.

Arthur sprinted from the window and grabbed his sword. He then ran to the door.

"Arthur, your armour!" Merlin called.

"There's no time. People could have died by the time I got that on."

He then ran out and down the corridor, followed by Merlin.

The forest was eerie. The lush green of the trees seemed to mock the tense moods of Arthur, Merlin and the Knights. Every crack of a twig was met by half of the group swivelling around. All of them felt a sense of foreboding, as if they would find the dragon around the next tree and be burnt alive.

Merlin was half expecting the dragon to attack them from the air and he looked apprehensively at the canopy of leaves above. He was suddenly aware that he was unarmed and he felt foolish for not having at least picked up one of Arthur's spare swords. Creeping up behind Arthur, he patted the prince on the shoulder. Arthur span round, readying his sword.

"Merlin!" he hissed.

"You don't think it's flown off?" Merlin whispered, ignoring Arthur's outburst.

"No, I think we would have heard it," Arthur replied. "And in future, when we're in situations like this don't spring on me, unless you want me to accidentally take your head off."

"But if it hasn't left, then why is it not at least roaring?"

"Don't ask me. Let's just hope it's not already eating someone."

That very second, a shrill scream split the air and a roar filled their ears.

"The river," a knight whispered behind them.

They all crept in the direction of the river and through the trees they saw the crouching shape of the black dragon. It looked as if it was about to spring on someone.

Arthur and his men crashed through the undergrowth, bellowing at the top of their voices. Merlin just stood there in the bushes, startled by their sudden movement, before moving forwards and looked around at what the Knights were doing.

They were all jabbing at the dragon with their swords or spears. Merlin thought this was slightly unorganised compared to the strategies they had used against the Great Dragon. But then he saw Arthur creeping onto the other side of the dragon, treading carefully in the river. The warlock followed him and the prince didn't see him approach. But when Arthur was about to throw a spear he had borrowed at the dragon, the beast turned its head and looked Arthur straight in the eye. Arthur stood there, transfixed. The dragon then opened its large mouth and a ball of dark fire began to gather in its jaws. Merlin knew what was about to happen and he ran at Arthur, feeling a surge of magic slow down time.

Just as the dragon let loose a stream of fire, Merlin dragged Arthur under the water and away from where the fire would have burnt them alive. The flames missed them by inches.

Resurfacing, both of them were in time to see the dragon take to the air, disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

Arthur looked at his manservant in surprise.

"You...you..."

"Don't mention it," Merlin said, starting to swim back towards the shore. He was aware that Arthur was still staring at him in surprise.

"But how did you get to me so quickly?" Arthur asked.

"If you had been looking, you would have seen that I'd followed you."

"Sire, are you alright?" a knight shouted, rushing towards them as they reached the shore.

"I'm fine," Arthur replied. "Do you know who it was that screamed?"

"We haven't seen anyone," another knight replied.

"Then who's that hiding behind that tree?" Merlin said, staring at a tree on the edge of the forest.

They all turned around to see a head disappear behind the tree that Merlin had just pointed out.

The warlock started to walk towards the tree when the angry face of a young woman appeared around the side of the tree.

"Come any closer and I'll kill you," she growled.

"We're not going to hurt you," Merlin reassured her.

The girl rolled her eyes.

"I know that...I think. See that pile of ashes by the river."

They all turned to see the pile smoking by the riverside.

"What about it?" Arthur asked her, walking up next to Merlin.

"If you hadn't guessed by now, that pile was my clothes," the girl said, her cheeks reddening with humiliation. "I'm currently standing here with not so much as a stitch on."

At this, Merlin's eyes widened in bewilderment and Arthur had to look away, as if he thought the girl would come out from behind the tree.

"What _were_ you doing without your clothes on?" he asked, turning back.

"It's not illegal to want to have a wash, or at least last time I looked. I haven't been in a village for the last month."

"Don't you have a home?" Arthur asked.

"No I haven't," she replied, agitated. "I'm a hermit."

"What happened here?" Merlin asked, glaring at Arthur.

"I've told you, I just wanted a wash. But then the next minute I hear screaming in the distance and then a minute later, this big dragon lands right on the bank. I tried to run for it but my foot got stuck in a nettle bush, during which time it singed my clothes to cinders- I think it missed me. I can tell you now, my foot stings like hell. Anyway, whilst you lot were waving your spears and what-not at it, I managed to get my foot loose. Thanks for scaring it off anyway."

"Do you have a name?" Merlin said.

"Who doesn't- don't answer that," the girl said. "I'm Una."

She gave Arthur a speculating look.

"You're that Arthur Pendragon, aren't you? I heard one of your knights call you 'sire'."

At that moment, she seemed to jiggle her weight about and she gave a snarl, swearing. Merlin and Arthur looked at each, surprised by the girl's language.

"Sorry," the girl muttered. "It's my foot. I think it got caught pretty badly."

Merlin then took off his jacket, dumping it on the floor, and began to pull off his top. Arthur, Una and the Knights looked at him, confused and possibly slightly bewildered.

"What the hell are you doing?" Arthur asked, glaring at his manservant.

"Gaius can look at her foot but I don't think she'd want to go anywhere without something on," Merlin replied, turning away from Arthur. He looked briefly at his chest. The scar from the fireball Nimueh had thrown at him nearly two years ago was still there, still reddening the skin. He quickly picked up his jacket and pulled it back on. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Una look at the scar, so he clutched the jacket around himself. With one hand, he took the shirt to Una.

"Don't come any closer," Una said, venomously.

"Do you want to stand there for the rest of your life? We can help you, so just take it," Merlin said, calmly.

Una continued to glare at him. Merlin didn't even flinch but just continued to hold the shirt out, insistently. Hesitantly, Una reached out with one arm and grabbed at the shirt. She disappeared behind the tree for a few moments and they heard some rustling. Arthur, meanwhile, turned to his knights.

"We'll handle this."

The Knights understood this as a dismissal and left the riverside clearing, leaving only Arthur, Merlin and Una.

At first, Una just poked her head from behind the tree until she took a deep breath and hobbled into the clearing. Merlin thought that the top did a good job.

Now that they could see Una fully, both Merlin and Arthur examined her. The girl had shoulder length hair, the colour of straw, though it was incredibly matted, and her eyes were a gentle green colour. She was rather skinny, which made her look underfed. She was currently leaning on one of her legs as the other was red from swelling.

When she tried to move again, her legs suddenly gave way and she began to fall towards the ground. Before she hit the forest floor, however, Merlin managed to grab hold of her arm and slung it over his shoulder, keeping her upright. Arthur looked at him in surprise.

"Merlin, what is it with you today? You seem to be saving everyone's neck," he said.

"What? Can't I try to be some sort of hero for once?"

"You could but it really doesn't suit you."

"Hello, I'm in pain here," Una muttered, pointing at her swollen foot with the hand that wasn't gripping Merlin's jacket.

Arthur rolled his eyes and began to walk to the edge of the clearing where the Knights had gone. Meanwhile, Merlin was helping Una limp in Arthur's direction.

"If he's Arthur, then who are you?" the girl asked Merlin.

"I'm Merlin," he replied.

Una smiled kindly.

"Nice to meet you Merlin."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Once they arrived back at Gaius' chambers, Merlin led Una to the bed, ignoring the look that Gaius gave the half-naked girl. Arthur followed them in, closing the door behind them.

"I hear that the dragon was spotted," the physician said, still looking at Una. She glared back at him and pulled one of the blankets over her stomach and part of her legs.

"Yeah and it attacked Una," Merlin told Gaius.

The physician looked at Merlin then at Una.

"Merlin, isn't that your shirt?"

"Yes."

"Why exactly is she wearing it?"

"She was bathing in the river when the dragon attacked and it burnt all of her clothes," Arthur said from the doorway.

"Ah." Gaius sighed, walking over to Una.

Immediately the girl curled up, glaring suspiciously at the old man.

"Una, he isn't going to hurt you. I said Gaius can help you, didn't I," Merlin said to the girl.

"Here," Gaius muttered, gingerly taking hold of Una's swollen foot. She hissed but made no attempt to withdraw her foot.

For a while all Merlin and Arthur did was stand there, watching Gaius examine Una and pottering about and making a poultice. When the poultice was ready Gaius spooned it onto Una's foot and spread it around over the swelling. Una twitched in irritation sometimes but apart from that she was silent, staring at the physician tending her injuring.

As Gaius finished wrapping bandages around the poultice, the girl moved her foot and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh my God," she whispered. "It doesn't hurt." She turned to Gaius.

"Thank you."

Arthur moved forwards.

"I need to go and report to my father. The knights may have told him about Una and the dragon but he should know that we got back."

He looked at his manservant.

"Merlin, stay here and look after Una."

"Look after," Una muttered, indignantly. "I can look after myself fine."

Arthur ignored her and left. Merlin and Gaius stared at her.

"Well it's true," she said. "I've been looking after myself for ages."

She then clambered to her feet, clutching the blanket around herself.

"Do you have any spare clothes I can borrow? I need to get going."

"What?" Merlin asked.

"You heard me perfectly clear. I just need to borrow, oh alright keep, some clothes. I can't exactly walk around like this for the rest of my life."

"Don't you have any family we could fetch?" Gaius asked.

A look of hurt flashed across Una's face.

"You wouldn't be able to get hold of them, even if they are still alive," she murmured, sadly.

Merlin walked over to her and tried to make her sit back down but she just pushed him away.

"If you knew where I came from you wouldn't think to help me. You'd just want me gone like everybody else," she sighed.

"Why on earth would we want you gone? You need to rest and then you can go home", Gaius said.

"Uh, Gaius," Merlin said. "Earlier on, Una told us she was a hermit."

The old man looked at the young woman, giving her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry. Where did you come from? Was your village destroyed?" he asked.

"No, no one in their right mind would go within a mile of my village. It's still there but the people are doomed to die in isolation."

Merlin gave Una a questioning look.

"I'm from Ceriador," she explained, simply.

Gaius looked at her for a second.

"And were you there when..."

Una shook her head, her eyes beginning to brim over with tears.

Merlin once again tried to make Una sit on the bed and this time she complied.

"What happened to that village?" Merlin queried, keeping his hand on Una's shoulder, unsure about if he should try to comfort her without her snapping at him.

"Nine years ago, the people of Ceriador were struck down with a plague. It doesn't kill but it cripples the victim and causes boils and frequent vomiting. It is highly contagious, though no one can tell how it is passed on, and cannot be cured. No one knows how it was started though there have been rumours about magic," Gaius explained.

"I was told it was a sort of worst case scenario of scrofula," Una said.

"Scrofula?" Merlin asked, looking at the physician.

"Not now," Gaius told him then turning back to Una.

"So if you lived there, how come you were not infected?"

Una looked at her knees.

"My father's sister lives in Mercia. At the time when the plague first struck me and my older brother Benjamin were visiting her and our cousins. She'd somehow managed to marry a well-off squire, though he had died years earlier. When we returned after a couple of months there was a sort of wooden wall about a mile away from the village that had definitely not been there when we had left and there were soldiers walking around on top. We found a guardhouse on the ground next to some sort of entrance that was attached to the wall and we met two guards. They told us about the plague and how that nobody was allowed to enter for their own sake. They said that if anyone did get past and tried to leave then they would be shot." She paused and breathed in. "But my brother, who I don't think wanted to believe them, managed to get past the guards, leaving me there. He had told me that he would come back and I watched as he ran to the village. I stood there for the rest of that day and the next and I never saw him again, nor my parents or my two younger brothers or my older sister, who was heavily pregnant at the time."

"What happened after that?" Merlin asked. Una tried, but failed, to smile at him.

"After another day, the guards told me to leave for my own good. They were the ones who told me that the plague looked like scrofula. I soon had to accept that my brother couldn't come back so I went back to my aunt's. When I got there however she turned me down at the door. She had heard about the plague and had somehow convinced herself that I was infected, though I had been nowhere near the village. I told her that but she still forced me out of the house. I left Mercia and came back to this kingdom but I couldn't go home so I had to travel. If anyone somehow found out where I was from, I was driven out of the village I was in; as if they thought that I had the disease."

"How old were you then?" Gaius asked.

"Eleven," Una said. "I'm twenty at the moment."

"God," Merlin muttered. "But you don't have the disease so why should you be treated like an outcast."

"Merlin," Gaius said, softly.

"No I'm serious," the warlock said. "This disease can't have been anyone's fault so why should any of those villagers be isolated from everybody else."

"Because people are scared," Gaius explained. "This plague scared everyone in the kingdom. Uther actually toyed with the idea of burning Ceriador to the ground."

"No!" Merlin exclaimed. "That's murder. It may have gotten rid of the plague but that would be murdering innocent people, who didn't do anything to deserve that."

"But he didn't," Gaius said, trying to calm the warlock. "He decided not to because other villages would have become frightened what he would do if any other village suffered from a curse like that one."

"That's not exactly for the right reason though," Merlin grumbled.

He looked back down at Una, who was looking at him oddly.

"I've never heard anyone say anything like that. All anyone's done is say that it may have been a curse for some wrong-doing and then they shove me out on threat of stabbing me with a pitch-fork," she whispered.

"Not everything can be explained by curses," Gaius said. "Sometimes it's just fate or destiny."

Una looked back at her knees.

"Is it possible for me to stay here for a bit?"

"Of course. I would have had to call a guard to stop you leaving. You need to wait for that foot to heal," Gaius said.

Merlin ushered Gwen inside and led her to his room.

"Merlin, why can't you just tell me what's going on?"

"I'll explain in a minute."

The warlock pushed his door open. Looking through the doorway, Gwen saw a young woman lying on the bed, clutching at a blanket and looking around the room in interest.

"Is that the girl you and Arthur rescued from the dragon?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah," Merlin answered. "She needs some clothes."

"Then why are you being so discreet about this? She could have come to my house."

"One, she's half naked; and two, if anyone started to talk to her and found out where she's from then there could be hell to pay."

"Why?"

"Have you ever heard of Ceriador?"

"Yes but..." Gwen's eyes widened. "Is that where she's from?"

"Yes she is and no she wasn't infected by the plague. She was at her aunt's when it first hit and when she got back she couldn't get in because there was a wall surrounding the village from a distance. Her aunt wouldn't let her stay with her once she knew about the plague and she's been walking around the kingdom for the last nine years."

"Nine years," Gwen breathed, covering her mouth with her hands. "How old was she then?"

"I was eleven," Una said loudly. "I can hear you, you know."

Gwen and Merlin went into the room. Una looked at Gwen with curiosity.

"Who's this Merlin?" she asked.

"I'm Gwen," the maid said, politely. Una smiled at her.

"Is Arthur still not showing his face because he's still smarting because I was a bit rude?" Una said, sarcastically.

"First impressions didn't go well with her and Arthur, or at least I don't think so," Merlin muttered to Gwen.

"Possibly because he has the air of being an arrogant person. Oh alright, not that arrogant but you know what I mean," Una said.

Gwen and Una laughed.

"So why has Merlin brought you up here, or am I meant to be some sort of freak show for superstitious people?" Una joked. "I'm kidding by the way. Bring on the wooden stakes."

"I thought that was what people thought would work against vampires?" Merlin said.

"Yes, if you believe vampires actually exist, which I don't, but you should have seen what happened one time when a group of priests learnt about where I was from. It was like one of those witch-hunts you hear about. They went around saying that I was an unclean demon who had escaped from a diseased hell. Some thought they were mad but others were ready to burn me at the stake or execute me or... well you get the idea."

"That's horrible," Gwen gasped. "But how did they find out about that?"

"One of the priests had been a travelling priest and went around preaching. The year before the plague struck he had visited our village and he recognised me when I visited his village about a month after I had tried to go home. He and the others spread word around other villages but I didn't learn about that until a few years later."

She then stood up.

"I didn't mean it when I said you were here to stare at me. I know Merlin went to fetch you for some measurements for clothes."

Gwen turned to Merlin.

"Come on Merlin," she said.

"What?" Merlin asked, confused.

"You can't exactly expect me to take measurements for a girl, who is half naked, whilst you're in here."

Merlin grimaced at Gwen and left as Gwen playfully swatted at him.

"Right then," Gwen muttered as she looked at Una. "I'm sorry Una but it would be pretty impossible for me to take measurements with you holding that blanket around yourself."

It was Una's turn to grimace and she let go of the blanket, letting it slither to the floor.

Merlin was standing on the other side of the door, listening to the two women laughing. He was quite glad that Gwen was getting on with Una already, even though they had just met.

Just then, Arthur walked in.

"Where's Una?" he asked.

"Gwen's just taking some measurements in there," Merlin explained.

Arthur appeared to be mildly interested and made to go into the room. Merlin held him back.

"I wouldn't if I were you," he cautioned. "Not unless you want to walk in on Una when she's not covering herself with the blanket."

"Good point," Arthur snorted. "Has she said anything?"

"She told us a bit about herself."

"Doesn't she have a family that we could talk to about what happened with the dragon?"

"Um... Arthur, I'm not sure if I should tell you."

"Come off it. How bad could her family be? Do they beat her or something like that?"

"It's not like that at all..."

"But?"

"But... oh fine, I'll tell you but don't do anything stupid."

"I generally don't, I'm not the clumsy manservant."

"Oh please, I can name a few occasions when you have."

"Anyway..."

Merlin gave a heavy sigh.

"Una's from Ceriador."

Arthur's eyes widened with shock.

"That village has been kept in isolation for the last nine years. How the hell did she escape?"

"She didn't. She was away at her aunt's when the plague struck the village and the guards wouldn't let her back in."

"Then why couldn't she stay at her aunt's then?" Arthur looked at Merlin's dark expression.

"Unless the aunt thought that Una had the disease."

"Yes."

"That's madness. The plague was about nine years ago and she doesn't look like she's ever had it."

"But she's still shunned by everyone if they found out where she comes from. She was just telling Gwen and me about some priests that treated her as if she was a witch or a vampire."

"A vampire," Arthur scoffed. "Come on Merlin, you know that it's really unlikely that vampires exist."

"Well you never know. But that's what they treated her like, including the wooden stakes. They called her an unclean demon."

"God," Arthur muttered. "That's..."

"Awful," Merlin concluded. "I know."

"Well let's just hope nobody in Camelot finds out about this, especially if they think what those priests did about Una."

He gazed at Merlin.

"Let me get this straight," he said. "Una has been homeless for the last nine years."

Merlin nodded.

"No wonder she was like that when we first met her."

At that moment, Gwen walked out of Merlin's room. Una poked her head out from the doorway.

"Hello Arthur," Gwen said, politely.

"Hello Gwen," Arthur replied, in-kind.

There was a moment of tense silence, during which Merlin looked at the floor and Una stared from Gwen to Arthur and back.

"Well, I'd better get going. I don't think Una wants to stay in that shirt forever," Gwen mumbled.

"Bye," Arthur, Merlin and Una called as she left. Una turned back to the prince.

"I know I haven't known you for that long but can I just say something?" Una asked.

"Yes," Arthur said, warily.

"It is _so _obvious that you like her. And she likes you to. I could tell from the few seconds you two were in the same room."

"You're not the only one who's noticed," Arthur muttered, glancing at Merlin. Una spotted the look.

"Well good for you," Una complimented.

Arthur looked at her, surprised.

"Once we were visiting my aunt, years ago, and she kept going on about this friend of her's that had fallen in love with a lord and this lord returned her love. My aunt kept saying how improper it was, etcetera, etcetera."

"You don't think much of your aunt do you," Merlin said.

"I know I shouldn't feel indignant towards her but she really is an old trout. And though I haven't seen her in years, I bet she hasn't changed. Anyway, I maintain that it doesn't matter who you fall in love with. There's a force out there in the world that we can't control, so just let it work its ways."

"Not everyone would feel like you do," Arthur said, looking at her as if he was now seeing her in a different light.

"Well then they're stupid. Everybody's got a love or soul-mate out there and if someone find theirs then they shouldn't let them go, otherwise they may lose them. They also need to damn the consequences."

Merlin and Arthur were now both staring at her in a strange manner.

"I know I'm only twenty but I have travelled around a lot and I've seen my fair share of people in love, possibly more. And you know what, they were all happy. So don't just give up for the sake of appearances. Live a little."

She looked at the window.

"God knows when Gaius is going to be back but I'm going to bed. Merlin, can I kip on your bed."

"Yeah, sure."

Once Una had closed the door, Arthur turned to Merlin.

"Kip?"

"You're asking me?"

"Probably another word for 'sleep'."

"Well, yeah."

"OK, I'm going to go then," Arthur said, making for the door. "Don't forget to come to work tomorrow Merlin."

And he left the warlock standing there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Really, really sorry about the late update, and thanks loads to all those who reviewed. We hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 8

Merlin was standing next to Gwen outside the door to his room. Gaius was watching them from his bench.

"Come on Una, it can't be that bad. I'm sure you look fine," Merlin said.

"I look like an idiot," a voice called back from the other side of the door. "Not that Gwen's dress isn't lovely; it's just that I look ridiculous in it."

"It can't be that bad," Merlin argued. "Just let us have a look and we'll be honest with you. Are you alright with that?"

"Okay but please don't dish me a load of dung."

Gwen raised her eyebrows at Merlin, who shrugged his shoulders.

The door swung open and Una stepped out of the room.

The dress was a pale blue colour, matching the tonal quality of her eyes. It was mostly plain apart from the deep blue floral patterns that had been sown into the arms, which hung loosely from Una's. It was simple but lovely all the same.

"You do not look like an idiot," Merlin told her.

"I just never thought that blue was my colour," Una replied.

"Well, you were wrong, you look fine," Gwen said.

"Thanks Gwen," Una muttered.

"She's right," Merlin said. "It suits you."

"Oh be quiet," Una snapped, scowling sarcastically.

Merlin and Una were in Arthur's chambers. Una was sitting in a chair, watching Merlin attempt to reattach the curtains to Arthur's four-poster bed.

"You're not from around here either, are you Merlin?" Una said.

Merlin looked around at her briefly.

"No, I used to live in a village called Ealdor."

"Is it near Camelot?"

"It's in Cenred's kingdom."

Una made a face.

"Eek, unlucky. I heard he's as much as a tyrant as Uther is, although Uther's really only a tyrant when it comes down to magic. Or so I heard."

"I'm not sure really."

"Mind you I think I can think of someone who's worse than Cenred and possibly Uther."

"Who?"

"Ever heard of Vortigern?"

"No."

"Apparently he thinks that he's the rightful king of this kingdom and he's hell bent on claiming the throne."

"I've never heard about him."

"No, really? Well, I heard he was hiding in Gaul. At least that's what was said a year ago. You never know, he might be on our doorstep for all we know."

"Let's hope not."

"So do you have any family in Ealdor?"

"My mother still lives there."

"Oh that's nice. What's her name?"

"Why do you want to know?" Merlin laughed.

"I'm generally interested. I haven't managed to talk to people as much as this in the last nine years. I want to know more about you."

"Her name's Hunith."

"Sorry?"

"My mother's name is Hunith."

"That's a nice name. Do you have any other family?"

"Well, I've got Gaius. He's my mother's older brother."

"You are kidding."

"No, I'm not."

"Sheesh, seriously. I hadn't noticed. So much for family resemblance, no offence."

"Don't worry. I think we're all used to you speaking your mind, even if it is a bit rude."

"Oh well honesty is the best policy, though quite a lot of people aren't."

Merlin chuckled and looked around at Una again. This, however, was a mistake. The chair he was standing on toppled over, sending the warlock crashing to the floor. Una jumped to her feet cursing and swearing loudly.

"Oh God Merlin, I'm so sorry."

She rushed over and helped Merlin to his feet.

"Oh great, you banged your head and you're bleeding. God I think I need to stop distracting you, it'll do you no good," she moaned.

She ran over to the table and grabbed a handkerchief.

"I think that's Arthur's," Merlin told her.

"Oh well, I think he wouldn't begrudge the loss of a piece of a cloth if it stops you bleeding. For all we know if we don't stop it you could faint from losing too much blood."

"It's only a small cut."

"Oh shut up and let me clean it up. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"It's alright, I trust you."

Una paused for a moment.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"How can you trust me? We only met two days ago."

"You earned it."

"How exactly?"

Una was now sounding sceptical.

"I don't really know. It's just how I feel."

"That's really sweet," Una whispered, beginning to wipe away the stream of blood that was trickling from Merlin's head.

"Ah," Merlin gasped, wincing.

"That hurt so that proves it's a bit more than 'a small cut'," Una said, touching the area around the wound.

"Ow," Merlin grunted.

"Looks like your head's going to be tender for a while. It's going to bruise."

"Don't worry, I've had worse."

"What, have you been stabbed?"

"No but I have been poisoned."

Una stared at the warlock in horror.

"A sorceress was trying to poison Arthur but I drank it instead."

Una just continued to stare at him.

"Una?"

"What type of poison?"

"The Mortaeus flower. Why?"

"I was just going to say, if it was something else it could still cause problems, even after you were cured."

It was Merlin's turn to stare at her.

"How would you know about that?"

"My mother was the village apothecary. I grew up around potions and poisons and their antidotes."

She lifted the handkerchief back to Merlin's head.

"Let me look at that again."

After a few silent minutes, Una lifted Merlin's hand to his head.

"Hold that there for a bit. The bleeding should stop after a while."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The door creaked open. Both Merlin and Una looked around to see Arthur entering the room, removing his gloves. Merlin knew that he had just been training.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked, frowning. "Merlin, don't tell me you injured yourself due to clumsiness again."

"It wasn't his fault Arthur," Una said. "I was talking to him whilst he was fixing your curtains and he fell because I was distracting him."

"Oh," Arthur said. "Well that's different."

"So I think I'd better leave before I manage to distract you into falling over, Arthur," Una giggled. "I'll see you later Merlin. I'm going to see if I can help Gaius."

The young woman walked out of the door that Arthur had left open. The boys stared at each other for a few seconds.

"She's being really nice now. She was a bit rude when we first met, don't you reckon?" Arthur said.

"Yeah, she was. Mind you, she didn't know if she could trust us. She's had to be careful for the last nine years because of what people may have thought of her."

"Does she trust us?"

"I don't know. But I know I trust her. I can't explain why, I just do."

"Is that because you may like her?" Arthur teased.

"What?"

"Oh come on Merlin. She's quite pretty isn't she? It's not a crime if you like her. She is more 'your level' and I think it may be good for you."

Merlin had to turn his back. Arthur had no idea.

"How do you know what would be good for me? I don't think of her that way."

"You and Una seem to be pretty close already for people who met a couple of days ago."

"I don't want to feel like that towards anybody else," Merlin muttered, immediately wishing he hadn't said that.

But Arthur had heard him. The prince stared at Merlin in surprise.

"You've fallen in love with someone?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter? I don't mean to be nosy but if you've fallen in love you can tell me. I promise I won't laugh. What's her name?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Does she know how you feel?"

Arthur was shocked at what Merlin did next. The warlock spun around, his face a mask of anger and pain. He then began to shout at Arthur.

"Yes, she _knew_ about how I felt about her and that's how I still feel!" Merlin spat. "I'll tell you something else Arthur, I was going to give up everything for her and then she was snatched away from me. She was an innocent girl but some people didn't see that and someone killed her. I can sort of understand why but it still hurts."

Arthur was taken-aback at Merlin's attitude. He had never seen the servant in such a rage.

"Merlin I..."

He didn't know what to say.

"Remember when we went to save Gwen from Hengist?" Merlin continued, angrily. "You said that you didn't know what you'd do if anything happened to her. Well take it from someone who's been there, you nearly don't find a way back and you don't want to feel like that. All I had was Gaius and even he didn't really know how to help me. I know you tried to help me by trying to make me feel happy but it still didn't heal the hole. Every time I think of her it rips me apart, again and again. All I could do to attempt to forget about it was to carry on working for you and Gaius and trying to help you with Viviane and that enchantment, Alvarr, Morgause and the dragon. It doesn't do it though because I still remember."

"Merlin please calm down," Arthur pleaded, now concerned.

But Merlin seemed to ignore him.

"So next time you talk to me and try and make a joke out of love, remember that it'll only make me think about the only woman I fell in love with and how I failed to save her."

Merlin then stormed out of the room, causing the door to bounce off its hinges. Arthur looked after him, to shocked to move. After a few moments he decided he had to sit down. Once seated, he stared at the floor. He was unsure whether he was angry or upset with Merlin.

Someone knocked at the door and Arthur looked up, hoping it was Merlin. It was Gwen.

"Arthur?"

Arthur stared at her, silently.

"Arthur, what happened? I heard Merlin shouting from a couple of floors down. So did half a dozen others."

"I did something stupid," Arthur sighed.

"Something that was enough to make Merlin shout?"

"Yes."

Arthur paused before explaining.

"I teased Merlin. I said that he liked Una."

Gwen frowned slightly.

"Arthur I don't think Merlin thinks of her in that way."

"I know that now."

"But that wouldn't make Merlin shout at you. I thought he just becomes embarrassed when someone talks to him about that sort of thing."

"That was before he fell in love."

"What?" Gwen whispered.

"He fell in love with a girl and she died."

The maid gasped.

"Oh..."

"You should have seen his face. He looked as if he was in pain and he told me he was. He said it tore him apart and it still does. He was going to give up everything for her."

"He must have really loved her to want to do something like that."

"I think he blames himself."

"Why do you think that?"

"The last thing he said before he left was 'how I failed to save her'."

He then stood up and went over to Gwen and hugged her.

"What he said made me think about what might have happened if Hengist had killed you. I just thank God that I didn't lose you," Arthur told her.

"Do you think we should go after Merlin?" Gwen asked, still embracing Arthur.

"I think he needs to be alone. I don't think he'd be too happy to see me at any rate."

"You didn't know. You can't expect him to be mad forever."

The door suddenly burst open and the two jumped apart. They stared at Una, who was standing in the doorway, panting.

"Una, what's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"I think Merlin's had some sort of mental breakdown. He ran in looking like he was about to faint. Gaius told him to sit down. Merlin told us about what he'd said to you, Arthur, and then he just started to cry. I know that's not what you'd expect but he looked incredibly upset. It then looked like he forgot how to breathe. Gaius managed to calm him down and then he had to force Merlin to drink a sleeping tonic."

She gave Arthur a hard look.

"I don't really think you should go to see him yet. When I left he was muttering in his sleep, saying a name over and over again. If you'd seen the state he was in beforehand, you'd be wishing you'd kept your mouth shut."

"I don't care. I'm going to see him."

Arthur practically ran out of the room and down the corridor. Gwen followed him, Una behind her.

"God, don't you ever listen?" Una shouted at the disappearing prince.

"He doesn't always," Gwen shouted back at her, sprinting the way Arthur had gone. Una laughed, giving chase.

Arthur barged into Gaius' chambers and nearly tripped over whilst trying to stop himself from crashing into anything.

Gaius stared up at him as Arthur walked over to the bed.

"How is he?" Arthur asked.

"I'm going to keep him asleep for a while. I fear that if he wakes up he may break down again."

Arthur gazed at Merlin, who stirred every few seconds. He watched as Merlin's mouth opened.

"Gaius... don't... please... Freya... Arthur... don't hurt her... run... no... no... take me... not her... Freya..."

"Ssh my boy," Gaius said, placing a hand on the warlock's shoulder.

At that moment Gwen and Una ran in.

"Has he changed?" Una asked.

"He's still muttering," Gaius told her.

Arthur was still staring at Merlin, feeling incredibly guilty. He was responsible for Merlin being like this. Gaius had had to drug Merlin because of him and now all Arthur could do was stare at the servant who he had teased. He felt wretched.

"Arthur?" Gaius said. "You didn't know about the girl. Merlin shouted at you because he had to keep all of that emotion bottled up and he finally cracked."

Arthur ignored Gaius, though he knew the old man was trying to reassure him.

"Was the girl called Freya? It's the name he was just muttering."

"I'm not sure but I think so," Gaius replied.

He stood up.

"I need to get some more supplies for a sleeping draught. Gwen could you come with me, please?"

The maid nodded and followed Gaius towards the door.

"We'll keep an eye on him, Gaius," Una called.

"Thank you," Gaius said.

Once the two were gone, Una turned to Arthur.

"I know you blame yourself for the state Merlin's in. Alright, it is technically your fault but you had no idea that he had fallen in love with someone. So don't go torturing yourself over it."

"Easy for you to say," Arthur grunted, staring at the sleeping warlock.

"Merlin told me and Gaius about what you had said about his feelings for me."

Arthur continued to look at Merlin, who stirred again in his sleep.

"Can I just say, even though I've only known him for a few days, Merlin reminds me of my older brother, Benjamin. He's just as funny and endearing as Benjamin was and he understands me almost like my family did. You remind me of Ben to, in a way."

"How?" Arthur asked, looking up, interested.

"I saw you at the river with that dragon. You're just as reckless as he was. But more importantly, you weren't afraid to admit that you like Gwen, though you keep other things hidden from quite a few people. Ben was rather open to but sometimes he closed himself off from the rest of us."

"I'd have liked to have met him," Arthur said.

"I know he would have wanted to meet you and Merlin to. He would have liked Gwen and Gaius as well."

Una's gaze softened.

"You know it's like you lot have got a sort of family going on here, even though you're not technically related. I can tell that, even though you can sometimes be bossy, you try and treat Merlin like a friend or a brother. And I can tell he feels the same way about you."

"What else?"

Arthur was intrigued by Una's perception on things.

"Merlin treats Gwen like a sister, just as she treats him like a brother. You only treat her like a friend in public but when you're alone together it is definitely something more. I saw you hugging earlier but don't think I'd tell anyone.

"You treat Gaius with respect, though you seem to wonder how Merlin and Gaius can act like father and son when Merlin grew up in a completely different place. You sometimes look at the two of them as if you want to know how they do it, am I right?"

"Not many people notice any of that," Arthur admitted.

"So why do you wonder at Merlin and Gaius?"

"I don't think I can say."

"Ok then," Una said, holding her hands up in surrender.

"How many siblings did you have?"

Una lips formed a frown.

"Sorry."

"No don't be. Well there was Benjamin, he was about three years older than me; Gretel was nine years older and she was expecting a baby; and there were the twins Jacob and Adan. They'd just turned eight the last time I saw them."

Merlin groaned and began to mutter again. Arthur's face became one of guilt again.

"You won't need to ask for his forgiveness Arthur. There's nothing to forgive and he'll know that. Just be careful next time you touch on the subject of love."

"Thank you," Arthur muttered.

Una placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder, smiling at him.

"Thanks for saving me in the first place. If it weren't for you and Merlin, I'd be nothing more than ashes or I'd be in the dragon's stomach being digested."

Arthur grimaced at the thought.

A sudden roar was heard from outside and both of them rushed to the window. A black shape was flying towards the castle.

"Stay here," Arthur ordered. "I need to go and take care of that dragon."

"Arthur, don't. It could kill you."

"I'm not going to let it finish what it started with you."

Arthur ran out, leaving Una staring at where he had just been standing to the sleeping form on the bed.

"Oh God," she muttered. "What do I do now?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A message from Hannah:**

_Hello everyone.  
Just to say thank you for reading The Warlock's Calling so far and I hope you are enjoying it. Please keep reviewing as it is much appreciated. To all who are liking this, there is a sequel that I'm completing, so keep an eye out after all of twc has been posted as MerlinStar will post it for me.  
Thanks again,  
Hannah_

Chapter 9

Arthur, armed with his sword and dagger, sprinted towards the edge of the city, where the beast had apparently landed. The Knights and a small army of soldiers were following.

"If anyone gets the chance to strike, do it," he shouted to his men. "We can't take any chances."

Once outside the castle gates, Arthur could see the huge dragon crouched there, its tail trailing into the trees. It appeared to have been waiting for them.

All of a sudden, the dragon opened its massive mouth and a ball of dark fire began to form. Arthur recognised what the beast was doing.

"Move!" he bellowed, ducking out of the way as the jet of fire blasted towards them. Only half of the soldiers survived the blast. The others were burnt to cinders.

A brave soldier crept over to the dragon, which didn't notice, and attempted to stab it. The dragon gave him a fleeting look before crushing the soldier with one of its feet. It then swiped at a couple of angered soldiers. They smacked against the wall and moved no more.

Arthur was now beginning to worry. They had only been facing the dragon for at least a minute and it had already decimated half of his men. The prince, though thinking himself mad, began to pray for a miracle.

"Merlin! Merlin wake up! Come on, fight the tonic and get up!"

Una was shaking Merlin by the arm, her face full of panic.

"Get up Merlin or Arthur will die! We need to do something!"

The warlock stirred and opened his eyes, blearily.

"Yes, come on, wake up properly. Merlin, Arthur needs your help so come on."

"What happened?" Merlin croaked.

"Oh thank God," Una breathed.

"Did Gaius drug me?" Merlin asked.

"Yes he did but that's not the most important problem at the moment. The dragon is here and Arthur's taken some men to try and kill it. He'll fail. I just saw half of them get killed in one blow. I've heard stories and it's practically impossible to kill a dragon. We need to help them."

Merlin staggered to his feet.

"No, you need to stay here. I'm going to help. You need to tell Gaius and Gwen what is happening."

"Merlin you can't. Aren't you still... well ill?"

"That doesn't matter. I need to save Arthur."

"And how do you plan to do that by yourself?"

But the warlock didn't answer. He ran out of the physician's room and began to head for the castle grounds.

"Merlin!" Una cried and ran after him. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Arthur was now thinking of any way possible for them to at least drive the dragon away. By now there were only around thirty men left and the numbers were tumbling quickly down to zero.

The dragon let loose another torrent of fire, which incinerated half a dozen soldiers, leaving a scorch mark on the castle wall.

Arthur hadn't realised that he himself was right next to the wall but he did when the dragon turned on him and backed him into a corner, using its tail to block any means of escape, knocking over four knights in the process.

The prince stared into the bottomless sapphire eyes of the dragon. If it was even possible, the dragon's expression was one of deepest loathing. It snarled dangerously. Arthur knew that there was no escape.

Then, suddenly, the dragon gave a roar of pain and turned around. Arthur nearly collapsed with shock when he saw who had distracted it.

Merlin, pale as anything, was standing there. In his hands was a long spear, which he was pointing at the beast.

"Merlin, you idiot! RUN!" Arthur bellowed.

Merlin's eyes looked into his own and he shook his head.

"MERLIN!"

The dragon's attention was now focused on Merlin. Whenever a soldier or one of the Knights tried to attack, it swiped at the person or turned them to ash with a fiery breath. It eyes rarely left the warlock.

Arthur tried to aid his friend but one of the remaining Knights held him back.

"If it decides to kill the boy then you'll die to," the Knight grunted. Arthur however tried to break free but another soldier came over to prevent Arthur from saving Merlin.

Arthur was frantic. Despite Merlin's determined face, he could see that his servant was shaking slightly from fear.

"Merlin!" he shouted again.

The dragon then took action. It raised one of its huge forelegs and extended its claws. The claws came slashing down and hit Merlin square in the chest. The warlock was sent hurtling into the trees. Arthur heard him hit the floor.

"NO!"

He finally broke free of the men's grip and ran. Whilst the remaining men distracted the dragon, Arthur ran to the trees. He stopped when he saw that he was facing a thick thorn bush.

"Merlin?" he called.

Merlin didn't reply. Arthur decided to find him, so he drew his sword and cut through the thorns, which were the size of daggers. They appeared to be just as sharp.

After a minute, Arthur saw Merlin's boots.

"Merlin!"

Cutting through more thorns, the prince met a horrible sight.

Merlin was shaking, breathing heavily. It appeared that a couple of thorns had cut his cheek, blood trickling over his face. But that wasn't the worst part. Merlin's chest had been cut by the dragon's claws. The wound looked deep and was bleeding heavily.

"Oh no," Arthur muttered. "Merlin, can you hear me?"

He went over to Merlin and drew him awkwardly into his arms. He then half carried, half dragged Merlin out of the thorn bush.

Once at the edge of the clearing, Arthur laid Merlin on the ground.

"You idiot," Arthur muttered. "You are such an idiot. Why did you do that?"

Merlin just spluttered and tried to press the blood back into the wounds. All it did was cover his hands in blood.

"Merlin, I'm going to get you to Gaius and you're going to be fine. I just need you to stay with me."

The warlock opened his mouth and Arthur thought that he was going to try and speak. A strangled noise left Merlin's mouth and he choked. He grabbed at Arthur's chainmail, his eyes boring into Arthur's. His expression was forgiving but Arthur also thought that Merlin was trying to beg Arthur to forgive him.

"NO!" someone shrieked from across the clearing.

Arthur looked up from Merlin to see Una running towards them. But the dragon recognised her scent.

Una seemed to be aware that the dragon had turned its attention onto her. She faced it, ignoring the shouts of the remaining men telling her to get away from there.

"You have no idea who I am, do you dragon? I am not afraid of you. It is you who should be afraid of me," she shouted at the advancing beast.

When the dragon was practically in front of her, Una flung her hand into the air. Everybody there, apart from Merlin, who wasn't looking, was horrified. A fireball hurtled out of Una's hand and shot at the dragon. Apparently shocked, the dragon took to the air and once more disappeared in a swirl of black smoke.

Una continued to run towards Arthur and Merlin. Arthur drew Merlin protectively towards him. Merlin was still unaware of what had just happened, staring at Arthur's face.

"Get away from him," Una snarled, flinging her hand out once more.

Arthur felt himself fly away from Merlin, back towards the castle. He landed a few feet away from where he had just been. He watched Una gather Merlin in her arms.

"Oh God, what have I done? Merlin keep looking at me. Merlin it's me," she whispered.

Arthur then watched, horror-struck, as Una's appearance began to change. Her hair began to lengthen and turn from straw-blonde to deep red. Her eyes darkened in colour until they turned into a deep, warm brown. Her body seemed to lengthen. Within seconds, Arthur recognised the woman as Ma'ab. Ma'ab had been pretending to be a different person. Nobody had seen that coming.

Merlin was staring up at Ma'ab and had gone into shock. Arthur tried to approach as his friend began to shake violently and his body sagged even more. But before Arthur could reach Merlin it became apparent that Ma'ab had other ideas.

Muttering a spell, the sky overhead darkened and a bolt of lightning hit where Ma'ab and Merlin were. When it had struck, both disappeared.

Arthur looked at the remaining men.

"Alert the king. Ma'ab has kidnapped someone. Then tell Gaius about what happened," he ordered. The men left. Arthur stood in the same spot, gazing at the place where Merlin had vanished.

Ma'ab, with the aid of the strange lights, managed to lift Merlin onto the stone altar. He was still shaking from shock. Ma'ab used magic to rip off the boy's jacket and shirt, undoing the neckerchief herself.

"Help him," she told the lights, walking over to the tree.

Touching the bark, she closed her eyes, reaching out into the heart of the tree with her magic. Once her spell was completed, the lights had retreated and Merlin seemed to be aware of where he was.

Ma'ab walked over to him and began to stroke his forehead. The boy's breathing sounded painful. The wound on his chest was bleeding rather badly. His head lolled onto one side, the bloody wound pressing against the stone. Ma'ab felt her heart lurch with sympathy as Merlin whimpered.

Ma'ab lifted his injured cheek off the stone, her fingers well away from the wound that the thorns had created. She then ran her hand through his hair. Merlin then attempted to speak but the sorceress placed a finger over his mouth, still stroking his hair, sometimes rubbing the cheek that had not been injured. After a while, Merlin's breathing began to ease. Whenever he tried to speak, she just shook her head, her finger still on his mouth.

"I'm so sorry Merlin," she whispered, feeling a single tear rolling down her face. She felt the magic swell inside her and the roots of the tree began to slither across the floor. Once they reached the stone altar the climbed up the stone and over Merlin. The warlock started to panic and he began to breathe heavily again. The roots snaked over Merlin, holding him in place, climbing towards his head. All the while the warlock didn't look away from her.

Ma'ab tried to comfort him but he still gave a meek cry of fright. She felt more tears form in her eyes as she ran her hand through his hair. She watched as the roots snaked into his mouth. He cried out again but it only left his mouth as a gurgling noise.

The sorceress began to mutter to Merlin.

"It's alright Merlin. This is going to save you, I promise. I'm so sorry... I'm so so sorry."

The boy's eyes began to flutter close as the magic took hold. Ma'ab kissed him on the head, her hand briefly touching the bruises from when Merlin had fallen off the chair in Arthur's chambers.

The lights muttered in a mournful tone.

"Let's just thank the Old Religion for letting us save him," she replied. "Now we have to wait."

Ma'ab walked away from the unconscious boy and towards the tree, where her mirror swirled in the looped branch.

Gaius was sitting in a chair, next to the bed where Merlin had been lying only about an hour ago. Gwen was standing next to him, watching the physician's sombre expression. They were alone, the guards, who had told them about what had happened to Merlin, had already left.

Minutes later they heard footsteps and Arthur walked in, looking as if he had watched someone die.

"The king has been informed but I'm not sure he will take action to find Merlin," he explained.

He looked at Gaius.

"I'm so sorry. I should have made sure that he had been completely drugged. Then maybe..."

Arthur didn't want to finish.

"If Ma'ab was left alone with him then she would have been able to wake him," Gaius said.

"I still can't believe that Una was actually Ma'ab," Arthur growled. "Merlin trusted her. So did I for that matter."

"But if she'd wanted to hurt anyone then she would have. She had plenty of opportunities to do so, so why did she do nothing?" Gwen wondered.

"Maybe she was getting grips with what the enemy territory was like," Arthur suggested.

"That doesn't explain why she took Merlin though," Gwen said.

"There may be one explanation," Gaius muttered.

"What?" Gwen and Arthur said in unison.

"Well, Ma'ab knew Balinor-"

"And Balinor knew Merlin's father," Arthur interrupted. "Did Merlin's father ever meet Ma'ab?"

"Quite a few times, now that you mention it," Gaius said.

"So do you think that Ma'ab may want Merlin because of his father?" Gwen queried.

"It's possible but..." Gaius then seemed to remember something. "Oh no."

"Gaius?"

"The goblet. It burnt Arthur but Merlin never touched it, so..." Gaius slapped a hand to his head. "How could I forget, even for a couple of days? She needs him."

"What does Ma'ab need Merlin for?" Arthur asked, seriously.

"I can't tell you Arthur but it is essential that we find Merlin before something happens."

"Gaius, is she going to use Merlin for some sort of ritual that could result in losing Merlin and the destruction of Camelot?" Arthur asked, becoming impatient.

From the look that Gaius gave him, Arthur knew what the answer was. More than likely.

"But why Merlin of all people?" Gwen muttered. "She could have taken anybody, so why Merlin?"

"That is something I can't answer Gwen," Gaius said, lying through his teeth.

Arthur had walked to the window and was staring out at the countryside.

"This is just great. Morgana was kidnapped by Morgause and now Ma'ab has Merlin. Who next?"

Gwen looked at him.

"Nobody will be next," Arthur said, answering himself. "I'm going to find Merlin and take care of Ma'ab as well."

"Arthur," Gaius said, cautiously. "Don't forget that Ma'ab is the Queen of the Old Religion."

Arthur rubbed his forehead.

"I'm still going to find him Gaius. The only thing is I'd need a miracle to figure out where she's taken Merlin."

If it was even possible, Arthur was staring at himself asleep in his bed in Camelot. He was so shocked that he thought that he was dead. But instead of going black, his vision moved from his body on the bed to the window.

He then saw Camelot speed past underneath him. The forest flew behind him and he passed many villages that he recognised. He then reached a range of mountains that Arthur knew were on the edge of the kingdom. There was another forest at the foot of the mountains near the end of the forest he reached a cliff with a ruined castle on the edge, next to a waterfall. He was following the waterfall back inland until he saw a tributary in the river and the small stream entered the castle as Arthur did.

Plants covered almost every inch of the walls, floor and what was left of the ceiling. The pillars were hidden by lengths of vines. In a large expanse of space, a tree stuck out of the ground, ancient but still strong. By its shadow was a stone altar and on the altar was...

Arthur felt a wave of shock flow through him. Merlin was lying, unconscious, on the stone. He was held down by a number of roots. The boy was so still and pale.

Suddenly, Merlin's eyes flew open. They weren't blue. Instead they were a golden colour.

Arthur woke, sitting up in bed. Looking around, he realised he was in his room. It had only been a dream.

Or had it? It had seemed so real that, when he thought about it, Arthur was certain that it was. How he had dreamt something like that, Arthur wasn't sure. He did know that it wasn't something to be ignored.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the great response to the last chapter. I know my updates haven't been at all regular recently, but I'm aiming to improve on that now.**

**Please read and review – all feedback is appreciated!**

Chapter 10

Gaius, who had just begun to fall asleep, was jerked fully awake by a loud knock at the door. Whoever was there kept knocking.

The physician rolled out of bed and hobbled over to the door. When he opened it, he saw a haggard looking Arthur standing there.

"Arthur, what are you doing here at this time in the middle of the night?"

"I'm sorry Gaius but it's urgent."

"Come in," Gaius said, pulling the door open fully.

Arthur strode in and stood in the middle of the room.

"I know where Merlin is, Gaius."

The physician looked at him in surprise.

"How could you know? Has someone talked to you?"

Arthur ran a hand through his air.

"And you're fully dressed. Are you going somewhere?"

"Gaius, I know that this is probably going to sound insane but I thought I that I had to come and tell you... I had a dream."

Gaius' expression became sceptical. Arthur had been expecting this.

"In it I sort of travelled across the kingdom to the mountains of Engred."

"Arthur you know that those mountains are infested with magical beasts and there may be hundreds of sorcerers hiding there."

"I know that but Merlin wasn't actually in the forest. There was this cliff and a castle that looked like it might crumble at any minute. Merlin was tied to a stone altar."

Gaius' face became drawn.

"Arthur, if you went there then that would be suicide. If it's the castle I think it is then there's the possibility that you'd never return."

"Care to explain why."

"That is the home of a faerie family. They are very wise and powerful in the ways of magic and ever since the Great Purge they've detested humans, though they never did anything to anyone outside the castle."

"Well then I'll have to do my best at not dying."

"Arthur."

"Gaius, Merlin is there. I know it. I said I'd find Merlin and I will and I'm going to bring him home."

"How are you going to tell your father?"

"I'm not going to say anything to my father; he'd just confine me to my chambers. I've left a note on the table."

"You're going now?"

"If I don't then Merlin might be dead by the time I got there."

Gaius sighed.

"Very well. Good luck Arthur."

"Oh Gaius. If my father asks if you knew anything about this then just lie and say no. He won't be in a very happy mood when he finds out."

Arthur then strode out of the room, the old man staring after him.

Gwen was crouching by the gate, holding tightly onto the horse's reins. Watching the guards at the entrance, she didn't see Arthur creep up behind her.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Arthur watched as Gwen swirled around in shock.

"It's just me," he muttered.

Gwen's expression immediately became worried.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Arthur?" she asked.

"I have to, if anybody wants to see Merlin alive. You can't think that my father would let me rescue him. He wouldn't even offer to send some men with me to help. To him Merlin is almost nothing."

"Arthur, I know that you have to go but why can't I come with you? I don't want to wait around here and then find out that I've lost you."

Arthur took her cheeks in his hands.

"You won't lose me Gwen. Even if I come back unconscious, I'm coming back."

"That still doesn't explain why you won't let me come with you."

"Do you think I would stand it if you got hurt and I couldn't do anything? I know you can fight but I just want you to be safe."

"Arthur-"

"Gwen, I need to go now before someone realises that I am missing from my room."

The prince lowered his arms and Gwen nodded.

"Have you got the stuff?" Arthur asked.

"There are some blankets and supplies in the saddlebags."

"And have you got-"

"These."

Gwen produced a number of pouches stuffed full of some sort of smelly herbs.

"Did Gaius' book say how long they knocked people out?" Arthur asked.

"No but I wouldn't bank on more than a few minutes," Gwen replied.

"Ok, now we just need a light."

"I got a fire started and I lit this torch."

The maid held out a small wooden torch. The flame was burning dully, not bright enough for the guards to have noticed.

"All right then," Arthur whispered. "One, two, three."

They both exposed the pouches to the flames and then flung them from their hiding place. They landed at the feet of the guards. Within seconds, the men had dropped like flies.

"Get out of here, Gwen," Arthur said, quickly climbing onto the horse.

"Please be careful Arthur," Gwen begged before running from the scene.

Arthur spurred his horse and galloped out of the gates. He sped across the clearing between the city's entrance and the forest. He had been riding for a few minutes when he heard the distant bells ringing. He pushed the horse harder, determined to get away before the soldiers that he knew would be trying to follow his trail began to hunt him down.

For what seemed hours, Arthur never stopped. The ringing bells soon faded out and the only sounds were the pounding of the horse's hooves and the nocturnal wildlife that lurked in the shadows. He strained his ears to listen out for approaching horses that were most likely ridden by one of Camelot's soldiers.

As the sun finally crept over the hillsides, Arthur found himself at the edge of the forest, facing miles of open countryside. Not bothering to pause, Arthur rode on. He knew which way he had to go.

The physician walked down a corridor and entered the council chambers.

"Sire, is something wrong? I heard the bells ringing," he asked Uther. He had decided to follow Arthur's advice and feint innocence towards the fact that he knew about what Arthur was doing. He knew by the king's face that Arthur had succeeded in getting past the guards.

"Arthur has gone," Uther muttered, not looking up from the table, which he was standing next to. "The guards at the gate sounded the alarm after they had been knocked out whilst on duty."

"And you think this was Arthur's doing?"

"He wasn't in his chambers and I found a note on the table."

Gaius looked at the dark face of Uther Pendragon.

"Did he explain where he was going in the note?"

"I think you can guess where he's gone Gaius."

Gaius knew but was silent for a few seconds and had to force himself to look shocked. He felt guilty for lying to the king.

"He's gone after Merlin?"

"Yes."

"But sire, he has no idea where Ma'ab might be keeping him. They could be anywhere in the kingdom. They could be anywhere in the world for that matter."

"In the note, he sounded certain that he would find him."

"I haven't heard of anyone approaching him or anybody else with information about Ma'ab's whereabouts."

"I don't care if he heard about anything from someone else. He just needs to be found and brought back before he gets himself killed."

There was a moment's silence.

"Sire, might I ask why you needed to see me, apart from telling me about what Arthur is doing," Gaius asked.

"I was informed about what happened with that dragon and Ma'ab. When the men mentioned that Arthur's servant had been taken by her, I began to wonder why she had done such a thing. I thought that I could ask you what you think on that matter."

Gaius paused. He was unsure of how to say anything to Uther without giving it away that Merlin was a magical being.

"I could only think of one reason sire."

"Which is?"

"Ma'ab is the last in her line. She has no heir through blood."

"What has this got to do with the boy?"

"When Ma'ab dies, the magic would need a new host. She may think it is her time and she needs to pass on the legacy."

"Does that mean the boy is magical?" The king was suddenly sounding angry.

"No sire. That's the thing; he isn't a creature of magic." Gaius was beginning to panic. If he wasn't careful, Uther would discover the truth. "If Ma'ab is to pass on her powers, then she needs a pure soul that hasn't succumbed to anything dark and untainted by magic. As much as I wish I was wrong, Merlin has developed somewhat of a reputation for fighting off evil magic along with Arthur."

"So that means that Ma'ab could have chosen Arthur?"

"I don't think she would have chosen your son. You have hunted her kind so she may think that by making Arthur her heir would be mocking the magical community. But by choosing someone who works for Arthur, someone who has gained Arthur's trust, she would be mocking you."

"How would she pass on her powers?"

"Only at the full moon, which is the day after tomorrow. There is a ritual which would give Merlin the key to the Old Religion. If this happens and Ma'ab can tempt him, it would mean the end of Camelot."

Uther stared at Gaius, horrified.

"This means that if Arthur has any idea of where Merlin is then he shouldn't be stopped. Meanwhile, I would suggest that you search everywhere for both Ma'ab and Merlin. The future of this kingdom may just depend on it."

"What if... the ritual is performed but Arthur, or whoever found him, could get the boy away from Ma'ab before she taught him anything?"

"Then Merlin could be brought back and I could help him suppress the magic. But sire, I warn you, Merlin may sometimes be unable to control the magic that he would possess if the ritual is performed."

Gaius watched Uther's face carefully. What he had deliberately not told Uther was that to receive power such as Ma'ab's then you did have to be a magical being. Merlin was such a person. But there was another, even darker secret that gave reason for Ma'ab to want Merlin. This was a secret that not even Merlin was aware of, though it connected him to Ma'ab more than anyone in the kingdom could have thought possible. Gaius knew that if Merlin ever found out then it would leave the warlock confused and then who knows what would happen.

Arthur bent his head against the wind, as he was huddled underneath a tree. The moon was hanging overheard. Arthur thought that it was staring at him.

The prince was hiding on the outskirts of a small village. He had not dared to go near any civilization for he knew that his father would have people on the lookout for him everywhere.

He had ridden all day, never stopping for a break. His horse had slowed down at times but it had never stopped. By now Arthur was only a day away from the mountains of Engred.

The prince cursed for the millionth time as the fire he was trying to light went out again due to the strength of the wind.

Finally giving up, Arthur stood up and kicked at the fire. Grabbing hold of the horse's reins, he continued to walk. He consoled himself with the fact that every step he took was a step closer to finding Merlin.

After a while, Arthur came upon a country road. Deciding to walk along it for a while, Arthur allowed himself to slow down. Looking to his left, he saw a vast lake, isolated in the countryside.

Arthur soon stopped to let his horse have a drink. He too was about to take a drink when he heard a croaking voice.

"You may want to be careful. The lakes around here have rats in them."

Arthur spun around to see a cloaked figure sitting by the lake, a fire crackling by their feet. It was then that Arthur realised that the wind had dropped.

"It may look nice but it's infested with vermin. I saw a whole nest yesterday. It made me feel ill."

The person's face was covered by the hood of their cloak. Arthur wasn't sure that he could trust himself to speak to the stranger.

"Are you lost?" the person asked.

"No," Arthur finally said.

"Then what are you doing here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Business. I'm travelling somewhere."

"I won't ask where. And I won't ask your name either. You can never be too sure with strangers."

The person motioned at Arthur.

"But that doesn't mean that you can't sit with me by my fire. You look almost dead on your feet."

Still wary, Arthur sat down in front of the fire, facing the cloaked person.

"Are you going anywhere?" he asked.

"Nowhere in particular seeing as I have nowhere to go," the stranger said. "I don't suppose you have any food?"

Arthur looked in his pouch and found an apple. He took it out and threw it across the fire.

"Hmm, an apple," the person muttered. "The symbol of knowledge."

The person raised their head.

"I know you're wondering why I wear my hood like this. All I can say is that I was attacked by a horrific monster."

"I think I've seen worse."

The stranger laughed.

"My friend was attacked by a dragon."

The person's laughter ceased at once.

"A dragon? Last I heard, all of the dragons were dead, though the last one was mortally wounded by Arthur Pendragon about a month or two ago."

"This one was conjured."

"Well that explains it."

Arthur was suddenly shocked that he had told this person about the problem at Camelot. At least he hadn't mentioned names.

The stranger tore off a piece of apple with their teeth.

"Did your friend survive?"

Arthur didn't answer.

"Let me guess, you have no idea and that is why you are in the middle of the countryside."

Silence.

"Well I hope you find your friend. I myself have no friends but I know that if I did I wouldn't wait around if they were in trouble."

The person stretched out.

"It's a bit late. Unless you want to carry on in the freezing cold, might I suggest you sleep here for a while?"

Arthur frowned.

"I know you don't know me at all but I promise I won't steal anything from you. You have my solemn word."

"Very well," Arthur said, shortly.

He lay on his back and stared at the fire, listening to the soft breathing of the stranger. Soon, he felt himself drift off to sleep.

Gwen walked into Gaius' chambers. Looking around, she saw the old man at his desk. He looked up when he heard the door creaked.

"Sorry I didn't knock," Gwen apologised.

"No, it's fine," Gaius replied. "How are you doing?"

Gwen closed the door. Gaius noticed that her face was full of sadness.

"I'm worried, Gaius."

"About Arthur?"

"And Merlin. I still can't understand why Ma'ab wanted him in the first place. I know you tried to explain about a ritual but it added more questions into my head."

Looking at Gwen, Gaius realised that it was best that she knew what could happen.

"Gwen, you may want to sit down."

The maid was confused but when she sat down, Gaius began to explain what he had told Uther. Again, he lied about most of it. The knowledge of that certain secret gnawed at him in the back of his head.

As the physician told Gwen about the ritual and what would happen if it was performed, she became even more horrified. To her it was impossible to think Merlin as a threat to Camelot. She knew that Merlin would never do anything like destroy the kingdom.

"You see the problem," Gaius said.

"You've told Uther, haven't you?" Gwen asked, though she thought that she already knew the answer.

"I couldn't not tell him. This way he may understand that if we get Merlin away from Ma'ab even after the ritual is performed then he may not execute Merlin if Merlin can't control the magic at some point."

"Gaius... are you sure Uther should have been told?"

"I'm sure. It is his kingdom that could be threatened so he has a right to know. But if we have faith in Arthur then Merlin shouldn't have to go through with anything."

"I do have faith in Arthur. I just hope that you're right."

Gwen looked out of the window at the black sky.

"Out of everybody in the world, why Merlin?"

"I see what you mean. She could have chosen anyone else in the world."

"Well yes."

"I didn't tell Uther this but remember what I said about Ma'ab knowing Merlin's father, which could be why she chose Merlin to receive her gifts."

"Yes I do. But it still doesn't make much sense."

"I know it doesn't really but it's the only thing that makes the smallest bit of sense."

Gaius watched as Gwen thought for a moment. He felt guilty for keeping the whole truth from her, just as he had with everybody else, including Merlin.

"I'm glad you didn't tell Uther about that part."

"So am I, Gwen."

Ma'ab looked away from her mirror. She couldn't help but feeling slightly indignant towards Gaius for keeping the truth from Merlin. Then again, not many were privy to that secret. Last time she had looked Gaius and Balinor were the only other ones who knew. Uther had only known half of the secret. But Balinor was now dead.

A twinge of sadness cut through her heart as she thought about Balinor. She remembered the last conversation that they had ever had. She remembered telling him something but he had just been sceptical.

The lights suddenly flew up behind her. Ma'ab spun around, scowling.

"Holy... do you have to do that? I don't look it but I'm not as young as I used to be."

The small lights spoke in one quick note.

"He what?"

Ma'ab ran over to Merlin. Placing her hands on either side of his head, she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she stepped back in surprise.

"How is he doing that?"

She looked at the lights. They remained silent.

"You're right, he is using magic. He's trying to sense where that dragon went."

The lights shrieked.

"Yes, I know that it's meant to be impossible for him to be using magic whilst he's healing in this way. That just shows that he is definitely a powerful warlock to fight the tree. I've never heard of anyone being able to do that."

Merlin suddenly moaned and Ma'ab could have sworn that she saw one of his hands twitch. Once again, she held her hands against his face.

"He nearly had the dragon but someone is protecting it from detection. I have an idea who but we can't do anything yet."

One of the lights spoke.

"Yes those two. I can't say I'm not surprised. When they come to face Merlin, one of them will most certainly not be happy to see him. You should all know why."

Every single light shuddered, causing a sort of shimmer in mid air.

"Be careful, you don't want to do that. The last time you did, you managed to conjure a dwarf. He wasn't that happy until he started to dig a hole in the ground looking for treasure."

Ma'ab snorted and looked back at Merlin.

"Hopefully Arthur should be here today," she muttered, stroking the boy's hair. "And hopefully he won't do anything stupid."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Arthur woke, feeling as if half of his muscles had seized up. Rolling onto his back, he looked around at where the stranger had been. They weren't there.

The prince jumped to his feet. He spun around. His horse was still there and after he had gone through the saddlebags, he was certain that nothing had been stolen. The stranger had kept their word.

Gripping the reins, Arthur climbed back onto the saddle. It was then that he saw something drawn into the ground. The stranger had left him a message.

_Good luck_.

Arthur felt slightly confused but decided to think nothing of it. He rode off. What he didn't see was the cloaked figure hiding behind a tree at the side of the lake, watching him leave.

Arthur rode on for many hours, still avoiding villages. At some point in the afternoon, he was racing over a number of hills. Not long after the hills had started, they ended and Arthur stared out at a large mountain range, a forest stretching out at their feet.

Drawing his sword, Arthur advanced towards the forest. He reminded himself of what Gaius had told him about this forest.

When he reached the first trees, his horse nickered in fright, as if it sensed the danger that lurked in the forest. Arthur patted its neck, staring at the darkness which clung to the trees. Nudging the horse's flanks, Arthur rode on until the darkness swallowed nearly all of the light.

Eventually he had to dismount. The horse was becoming so spooked that it sometimes refused to move at times. Grabbing a bandage that Gwen had supplied him with; he blindfolded the horse and led it on foot. The creature followed him without much hesitation.

As he walked, Arthur listened to the many sounds that reverberated around the forest around him. He heard the calls of creatures that he could not name.

At one point he saw a pair of eyes staring at him. It had soon been joined by others. There was a hissing noise and a number of snake heads had emerged from the shadows. Arthur had almost run away from them, realising that he had come to close to a Hydra's nest. The beast had not bothered to follow him.

Even more wary than before, Arthur trod through the forest, determined to keep as quite as possible. Every time he heard an abnormal noise he looked around, trying to spot any oncoming danger if it was approaching. He was lucky. It seemed that all animals were giving him a wide berth, which Arthur couldn't help but be thankful for. For most of his trek it felt like he was walking up hill

Arthur had been walking for what felt like forever when he suddenly saw a ray of sunlight through the trees. Pushing his way through the thickening undergrowth, he soon cleared the forest, or at least part of it.

He stared out at an image he recognised from his dream. A river was running across the ground on his right and disappeared off the edge of a cliff. Arthur could see the forest spread out underneath the cliff, the trees climbing up the mountains. The ruined castle cast a long shadow across the ground due to the setting sun, the sky glowing orange. A mountain rose behind it, belittling everything. Tying his horse to a tree, Arthur gripped his sword even harder and crept towards the castle.

Like in his dream, Arthur followed the small stream that broke away from the main body of the river. A hole in the side of the castle allowed the stream to enter but before he could crawl through, Arthur felt the ground give way beneath him and he found himself hurtling down a long tunnel. The tunnel soon levelled out however and Arthur shot out the tunnel and landed with a thud on a cobbled floor.

Clambering to his feet, Arthur stared around at a deserted dungeon. Apart from a couple of rodents, there was no living creature in any of the cells. There weren't even any skeletons. Arthur remembered what Gaius had said about the faeries that lived here not liking humans. He hoped that they didn't eat their prisoners.

Arthur then spotted a spiral staircase that led out of the dungeons. Being as quiet as he could, Arthur climbed the stairs, occasionally having to jump over a gap where a stair had broken off.

Once he had cleared the staircase, Arthur realised that he was still outside the castle. He had emerged in a garden with a rotting guardhouse next to it. Keeping an eye out for Ma'ab and the faeries, Arthur headed towards the castle. As he reached the door, he saw a large hole in the wood, which he went through, his eyes scanning the area.

The room he was in was covered in rubble. Looking up, Arthur saw that the ceiling had caved in. Sighing, he began to make his way over the pieces of roof. Every time a loose rock hit the floor, Arthur froze half expecting Ma'ab to appear or the faeries to jump on him. Nobody came.

Sliding down the last piece of rubble, Arthur went through the doorway. He noticed that one of the doors was missing and the other was covered in fungi, which made him grimace.

The corridor that Arthur had entered was a lot tidier than the previous one. The ceiling and walls were intact at any rate. However, the tapestries were shredded and a single suit of armour was standing in the middle of the corridor, looking incredibly rusty.

"_Arthur_."

Arthur looked around in horror. He could have sworn that that had been Merlin's voice.

"_How the hell did Merlin manage to do that_?" he wondered. "_He can't use magic_."

It was then that Arthur spotted another pair of double doors. One of them was ajar. Flexing the hand that held his sword, Arthur entered the room.

After staring around for a moment, Arthur recognised the room as the one from his dream. It was a wide room, the stream running through the middle of it. By the back wall was a large tree, its roots sticking out of the stone floor in places. It was by far the most intriguing thing in the place.

Arthur snapped his attention away from the tree and spotted a stone altar, which had a dark haired and shirtless figure lying on it.

Racing over, and jumping over the stream, Arthur was horrified to see that Merlin was indeed tied down by the tree's roots. However, what he hadn't seen in his dream was that a few roots were trailing into Merlin's mouth. Arthur wondered whether Ma'ab was using the tree to keep Merlin unconscious until the ritual.

When he thought about the ritual, Arthur shivered at what the sorceress had in store for Merlin. Sheathing his sword and grabbing the hilt of his dagger, the prince began to hack away at the roots that were sticking into Merlin's mouth.

No sooner had he ripped them out, there was a roaring noise. Looking around, Arthur saw that it was coming from the tree. He then looked back at Merlin when the boy started to heave.

"Merlin?"

There was a sudden pounding of footsteps and Arthur spotted Ma'ab running at them, hindered a bit by her leafy dress. Arthur immediately started to cut at the rest of the roots binding Merlin.

"Don't do that," Ma'ab shrieked.

Not for the first time, Arthur felt himself fly backwards, away from Merlin. Ma'ab was giving him a look of disgust. There was a crunching sound and roots flew out of the floor and tied themselves around Arthur's legs. The prince cursed.

Meanwhile, Ma'ab was trying to calm Merlin, who was beginning to cough up blood. The sorceress looked at the tree. Arthur watched as more roots crawled across the floor towards Merlin.

All of a sudden there was a loud roaring noise but this time it wasn't the tree. To Arthur's disbelief, it was Merlin who was roaring. It reminded Arthur of the dragon's roar. Merlin's eyes then snapped open. Exactly like in Arthur's dream, they were gold instead of blue.

Where Merlin's hand was lying, a crack appeared and ran towards Arthur. Instead of opening the ground up beneath him, the roots shrivelled and disappeared into the floor.

Arthur just stood there, staring as the trees roots forced Merlin back to sleep. Ma'ab finally looked up at the prince again.

"That was the most idiotic thing to do," she growled. "If I hadn't intervened, he would have died. He's still healing from the dragon's attack."

Arthur just stared at Merlin. He felt hurt but more than anything angry. Merlin had lied to him all this time. He could use magic, breaking all of Arthur's father's laws. He had trusted Merlin.

"Arthur?"

Arthur glared at her.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now," he said, venomously.

Ma'ab raised her eyebrows.

"Because Merlin would never forgive you if you did."

"Why should I care anymore? He lied to me. I've known him for two years and for probably all of that time he was lying to me."

"It's not what you think, Arthur."

"Isn't it? Merlin used magic."

Ma'ab gazed at him, biting her lip.

"There, you don't deny it because you know what he is. I know who you are, Ma'ab."

"It really isn't my place to explain what Merlin is. If you'd wait until midnight, you can ask him."

"Well, I'm not waiting."

Arthur stormed towards the doors but when he was halfway there, the doors banged shut and began to glow. Arthur knew that Ma'ab had enchanted them. Looking around, he couldn't see another exit, unless he wanted to jump out of one of the windows.

"I'm sorry but you will have to wait. You can't walk off and not know the full story. Merlin is no ordinary sorcerer," Ma'ab called.

Arthur stared out of the window. The moon was visible in the purple sky.

"I don't have that much time," he spat.

"You're right, neither do I," the sorceress said.

Arthur watched as Ma'ab eyes glowed gold. There was an odd rushing noise. Nothing in the room appeared to change but outside was a different story. The sky deepened in colour and the moon became a bright white in the now black sky.

Merlin suddenly gasped and his eyes flew open. This time they were their normal shade of blue. The roots holding him down fell away and the warlock clambered to his feet. Arthur could see that the wound that the dragon had given him was gone as were the scratches that the thorns had created.

Merlin caught sight of Ma'ab and stumbled backwards. Turning around he saw Arthur. He smiled.

"Arthur, you came."

Arthur glared at him, feeling the anger rise within him.

"Arthur?"

Arthur's grip on his sword tightened. Merlin saw this.

"Arthur, what's wrong?"

This simple sentence was enough to make Arthur explode.

"What's wrong?" he shouted. "I'll tell you what's wrong, Merlin. I know that you've been lying to me. I saw you. You used magic so don't bother denying it."

Arthur watched as Merlin's face paled with shock.

"How long have you been practicing magic then? Long enough to be able to crack the floor in half without saying a single word and being able to roar like a dragon, I think."

"Arthur, please. Let me-"

"I don't want you to explain. I'm done listening Merlin. I thought I could trust you. And I bet Gaius knows about you, which just makes it worse."

Arthur was so angry; he felt that he actually wanted to hurt Merlin because of his lies. Feeling something in his hand, Arthur threw it at his servant. It was then that he saw that he had thrown a dagger at Merlin.

Merlin felt frozen with horror as he saw the dagger hurtle at him. He almost forgot to attempt to stop it; he was so shocked at Arthur's actions. Muttering a spell, Merlin watched the dagger melt into a lump of molten liquid, which feel at his feet.

It was then that Ma'ab lost her temper.

"That's it, I've had enough of this shouting and fighting," she shouted, waving her hand. Arthur was immediately silenced.

Merlin turned on the sorceress.

"What are you doing?"

"Making him shut up so you can explain. You won't be able to get a word in edge-ways as he's currently shouting at you. The faeries don't really like noise."

"Well I don't care. I'm not going to explain anything to him until you stop using magic on him."

"Very well."

Ma'ab waved her hand again and Merlin knew that she had lifted the spell off Arthur.

"Arthur, please can I just explain," Merlin begged.

"Fine," Arthur growled.

"I'm not going to deny that I can use magic. There's no point because you just saw it. But I can't use it just because I want to. I was born with magic. I can't help it."

"How come I don't believe you," Arthur said, sceptically.

"It's the truth, I swear. Please don't think that I'd use my magic for evil because I wouldn't. I've done some stupid things, I admit, but I never wanted to hurt anyone."

"What stupid things?"

Merlin swallowed but decided to tell the truth.

"I freed the dragon."

As Merlin expected, Arthur's face became even angrier.

"So you're the reason for innocent people dying. Do you know how much everybody suffered?"

"Yes I do and I wish I hadn't done it but I couldn't not do it."

"Why?"

"Because I promised to realise the dragon after I asked it how to defeat Sigan. It wanted something in return."

Arthur's expression became one of shock but he quickly recovered himself.

"I know you did but you always said that you just stabbed him and his soul went back into that gem."

"There was a bit more involved with it."

"Anything else I should know before I continue to shout at you?"

"You have no idea."

"Give me another example."

Merlin gave him a dead look.

"Morgana."

"How is Morgana an example of your stupidity?"

"She's like me, Arthur. She's a seer."

Arthur felt his anger rise even more.

"How dare you say something like that!"

"It's the truth. I tried to help her, Arthur. Instead of using her magic for good, she betrayed everyone. She stole that crystal and gave it to Alvarr and Mordred. She helped Morgause with that spell that forced everyone in Camelot to fall asleep. They were going to kill your father. I had to do something before you were killed by the Knights of Medhir."

"What did you do?"

"I...I had to poison her. Morgause had used her as a vessel for the spell. She had to die so that Camelot would be saved. I let Morgause take her to save her only if she stopped the Knights."

At this, Arthur ran at Merlin, bellowing with rage. Merlin did nothing to protect himself. Arthur pushed him to the floor, pinning him down with his legs. The prince then began to punch any area of Merlin that he could.

"Fight back," he shouted at Merlin. The warlock just stared at him. Arthur thought that Merlin thought that he deserved what Arthur was doing to him. But this wasn't enough to stop Arthur from punching the boy who he had thought was his friend.

By now, Ma'ab, who had been shocked and startled by Arthur's actions, was muttering a spell as fast as she could.

Arthur felt something grip his ankle. Swivelling around, he saw a tree root grab one of his boots and dragged him away from Merlin. Grabbing his sword, he swiped at the root. It fell away, chopped in half.

Looking back, he saw Merlin helped to his feet by Ma'ab. The boy's nose was bleeding and there were a number of purple blotches on his face. His eyes were slits as the soft areas of skin around them were swollen. Holding up her hand and waving it over his face, Ma'ab muttered another spell. Within seconds, Merlin's face bore no sign of injury.

Merlin looked at Arthur sadly, as the prince returned to his feet.

There was a sudden chill in the air. Both of them looked at Ma'ab to see that her eyes were glowing gold. Merlin began to panic when he saw Arthur sink to the floor.

"Arthur? Arthur!"

Arthur was unconscious before Merlin grabbed hold of him.

"What have you done?" he shouted at the sorceress.

"I need to explain something to you. He can't hear it yet. And I don't think he should after what he just did to you," Ma'ab said calmly.

"He's angry and I just told him that I poisoned our friend."

"Someone you thought was meant to be your friend."

"He doesn't see it like that. I'm his friend and I betrayed him by not telling him. I did lots of things behind his back."

"You couldn't tell him. He wasn't ready to accept you for who you are."

"He'll never trust me again, now. He might threaten me to stay away from Camelot or he'd tell Uther. He might do both."

"Not if I have my way."

Merlin didn't bother to ask what she meant. Looking back at Arthur's face he didn't notice Ma'ab eyes flash gold once again.

"What could be so important that you have to put a spell on him, again? I still haven't forgotten about that goblet."

"You still feel loyal towards him, even after what he's just said and done?"

Merlin glared at her. Ma'ab sighed.

"What happened with the goblet was an accident. It was something that I didn't want to happen. You know I wrote a note for you. You were the one who was meant to pick it up."

"And have my hand burnt," Merlin snarled.

"No, the goblet wouldn't have burnt you."

"Why not?"

Ma'ab sighed.

"Merlin, I think it's time I told you about your father."

Gaius walked down the street, aware that some people were staring at him.

Uther had not told anyone about what Gaius had told him about Merlin. That wasn't the reason why people were looking at him. Everybody had heard the story about how Merlin had faced the dragon and more importantly about Ma'ab kidnapping the boy. They were all wondering why the sorceress had taken the boy. Some of the theories that Gaius had heard were quite ludicrous. Everybody also thought that he knew why Merlin had been taken. They weren't wrong. Gaius knew exactly why Ma'ab had taken his nephew. He had not told a soul the truth, or at least the entire truth.

The physician soon found himself outside Gwen's house. He knocked and she answered the door in seconds.

"Gaius, what's the matter?" Gwen asked. "Has anyone heard from Arthur?"

"No, there hasn't been a word from him. Nobody has found him or Merlin. I just thought I'd come and see you about something."

"Come in."

Gwen stepped back and allowed the old man to walk in.

"What did you do this evening?"

"Not much, I think I fell asleep because one minute it was sunset and then it was midnight."

"I thought so. I believe that someone moved time forwards."

"How?"

"I was reading a book and I just looked out of my window. It was just after sunset. That was when the sky suddenly went from purple to black. Nobody else appears to have noticed."

"You think Ma'ab did this, don't you."

"She's the only one who could move time forward at that scale. Some sorcerers can but only by a few minutes or an hour, no more."

"Why would Ma'ab want to move time forward in the first place?"

"I thought at first that she wanted to start the ritual but then she only moved time forward by a few hours, not an entire day because the full moon is tomorrow, or rather tonight."

"So she must have done it for some other reason."

"Yes but I don't know what."

Gaius looked out of one of Gwen's windows at the moon.

"I just hope nothing bad comes of it," he said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Merlin stared at the sorceress, unsure what he should do.

Gaius had warned him about Ma'ab tempting him with information about his father. He had made it sound as if she'd use it to turn Merlin against his friends. But what could Ma'ab know that would change him like that?

"I know Gaius has warned you about me, Merlin, but I told you already, I'm your friend and not your enemy," Ma'ab said, breaking the silence.

"I'm so confused," Merlin muttered. "You want me to trust you but everyone else is telling me that you are too dangerous."

"Not everybody knows about me. Of course Arthur and Uther would have you believe that I am evil. Uther wants to wipe out all of magic, does he not? On the other hand, Gaius has warned you against me because he is worried for you. He doesn't want you to carry the curse of the world, like I do."

"How would I 'carry the curse of the world'?"

Ma'ab held out a hand.

"Let me show you."

Merlin looked at the sleeping Arthur before moving away.

"Close your eyes," Ma'ab whispered, lifting her hands to his face.

The warlock did so, straining his ears to hear what Ma'ab was doing. He heard nothing. Instead he felt a wave of power flow through him.

"_Open your eyes, Merlin. See what your father meant to me_," an ethereal voice whispered.

Merlin let his eyes flutter open and stared around.

The room was full of warm sunlight. Apart from the time of day, it looked exactly the same as it had a moment ago. The tree was still there, looking ancient as ever and the stream still crawled across the floor. The stone altar was there to but Merlin noticed that it wasn't covered in earth like the one he had been lying on for the last goodness knows how many days.

Ma'ab was sitting on the altar staring at a mirror in the tree's branches. Her face was strained with sadness. As Merlin watched, she looked away, looking horrified at whatever it was she had seen.

"Why? Why are you doing this Uther?" she muttered to herself.

The doors suddenly burst open and a man walked in. Merlin recognised his father, though his hair was browner and less matted.

"Ma'ab, were you looking at your mirror again?" he asked.

The sorceress turned around and smiled when she spotted Balinor.

"You haven't been here in a while."

"I came to ask advice."

"As you always do when you're troubled."

Balinor walked over to her.

"Uther wants make peace with Kilgharrah. He says it is because he is the last of his kind."

"I cannot tell you what to do, Balinor. That is your decision."

"I don't know if I should. I cannot help but think of all of those people he has already killed. What if he tries to get your whereabouts out of me?"

"Balinor, I can tell you now that Uther will not be able to lay a finger on you."

"You saw this?"

"Yes. If things do turn ugly though, I think you'll find that a certain Court Physician will help you escape."

"Gaius?"

"Who else do we know who is Camelot's physician?"

"Alright, there's no need to be sarcastic. I thought that this was a serious matter."

"I'm sorry, I just saw Uther order another mass execution. I need some cheering up. I don't think any of this is fair."

"Why won't you tell me why Uther is doing this? I know that you know and I thought you could tell me anything."

"I can't tell you everything. Every person is entitled to their own secrets. This is something which is not something I can talk about. It isn't my secret to give away."

"Fair enough, I just think that we all deserve to know why Uther has suddenly gone on the rampage. He's killing our people and nobody knows what we're meant to have done to deserve this."

"I know Balinor but when has life ever given us the answers when we think we need them."

"Easy for you to say, you're the Queen of the Old Ways."

"That doesn't mean that my knowledge is universal."

There was a moment's pause before Ma'ab spoke again.

"Balinor, since you are here, I need to talk to you about something serious."

Balinor's brow furrowed.

"I have seen many possible futures. There is one that intrigues me more than any other that I have seen."

"What happened? Or rather what will happen?"

"I saw that you might father a child."

Balinor stared at her for a few moments before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"As I said, it is only a possibility," Ma'ab explained.

"Me? Father a child?" Balinor laughed. "Ma'ab I haven't even met a woman who was interested in me. What on earth made you see that?"

"I was exploring what could happen in the future."

"Ok then, if I do have a child, which I seriously doubt, what would make you so keen about it?"

"Hey, of course I'd be interested in a child of yours. What do you think I'd do, use it for revenge on Uther?"

"I wouldn't blame you."

"Balinor."

Ma'ab was scowling at the Dragonlord now.

"Sorry, you were saying."

"You know that I cannot have children."

"So?"

"So, if this child is indeed conceived then I want to ask a favour."

"Ma'ab you don't need to ask, you know I'd say yes."

"Ah, but would you want your child to be my heir?"

Balinor frowned.

"You're not going to die, are you?"

"No, of course not. If that vision becomes true I need to pass on the magic. You know what would happen if I didn't."

"Magic would gain the perception of good and evil and work both ways whenever it wanted."

"Exactly, although how that is meant to be a bad thing, I don't know. It's just the feeling that it would be. However, that does not mean that you need to try for a child. Just let matters take their course and forget about it until it comes to face you. Of course, it also depends if the child wants the magic."

"I actually really doubt that I will have a child."

"I know you do."

"I'd better go and tell Uther my answer."

"I won't ask what it is, though I can guess."

"And you'd probably be right."

Ma'ab and Balinor then hugged.

"Goodbye Ma'ab."

"Goodbye little brother."

It was Balinor's turn to scowl at her.

"You know I hate it when you call me that."

"Well it's true."

They both laughed before Balinor walked out. Ma'ab stared sadly after him.

Merlin felt himself reeling with shock. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he was facing Ma'ab. The vision had ended.

"No," Merlin muttered. "It's not... It can't be possible."

He had to step away from her.

"I'm sorry Merlin."

Merlin stared at Ma'ab. The fact that she was his aunt seemed impossible.

"What you just saw is nothing but the truth," Ma'ab explained. "That was the last time I ever saw your father."

Merlin stared around, trying to find something to say.

"Gaius... he knew."

"Yes he did."

"My mother?"

"Not until after you were born. She didn't know about the ritual though."

"Ritual?"

"The ritual that would pass on my magic to you. Or rather, magic that is part of being the Leader of the Old Ways. I was born with some gifts."

Merlin was still processing the information.

"Just breathe Merlin. Try to keep calm."

"Keep calm? I've just found out that my aunt is the Queen of the Old Religion. You're most likely one of the top sorceresses on Uther's list. This has just made even more confused."

"As I said in your dream, there is more to your destiny than you know. Well now you sort of know."

"What if I refuse to accept your magic?"

"Then the future looks bleak for everyone in Camelot."

"What?"

Ma'ab gave him a slightly anguished look.

"I'm not threatening you when I say this Merlin. If you refuse the magic then Arthur will die and someone would take their revenge."

"Who is this someone?"

"I cannot tell you. That is something that you have to find out in your own time. I'm sorry if I'm being cryptic...again."

Merlin looked at Arthur, who was still asleep on the floor. It was then that he noticed a number of lights hovering next to the prince.

"What the..."

He jumped up and ran over to protect Arthur. The lights fled to Ma'ab.

"It's alright, they're harmless," the sorceress said.

"What are they?" Merlin asked.

"They're faeries," Ma'ab told him, holding a hand up until she was almost touching one of them. "Many believe that this particular family have a hatred towards humans. It's untrue. I just started a rumour that carried around the kingdom."

Merlin stared at the lights, trying to make out a humanoid shape in any of the lights. Ma'ab saw what he was doing and laughed.

"They choose to appear like this. That way it would make any predators wary of what they might be."

"I've seen Sidhe before but..."

"They're bigger and blue. There are hundreds of different faerie species."

She looked from Merlin to Arthur.

"So Merlin, will you accept the magic when it is time?"

Merlin too looked down at Arthur. He thought for a minute.

"It would save Arthur?"

"And everybody you care about. I can promise you that but then it would be up to you to decide how to use the magic for the rest of your life."

Merlin thought for a final second. He then nodded. That nod sealed his fate.

"Thank you."

"Why do you want to get rid of your powers?"

"Not out of selfishness, if that's what you're thinking. I can feel that is my time to pass on my magic to the next generation. Call it gut instinct as well as knowledge of the future. However, do you as a person want to go through with it?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"There's always a choice, Merlin. It's what makes us human."

Merlin looked at the floor, thinking.

"I don't know why but I want to."

"Is it what your heart says?"

"I'm not sure but when I think of it as heritage it feels...right."

"That's good. I know you'd have to do it to save Arthur but I don't want to force you into doing anything. What sort of person would that make me?"

Merlin smiled. That was something Una would have said. Then again, Ma'ab was technically the girl who he and Arthur had saved at the river.

Ma'ab stared at Merlin for a moment.

"You may look more like your mother than anything but you have a lot of your father about you."

Merlin looked back up at her.

"You've got an impressive roar on you for one thing. You should have seen Arthur's face when you started to roar when my spell was failing because he'd cut through the roots. Balinor had a good roar on him to. It's a Dragonlord thing but you and your father definitely have the best ones I ever heard. I knew another Dragonlord who sounded like a Mooncalf when he roared."

The warlock's face fell. She realised that he was still worried about Arthur's reaction.

"You're also a bit clumsy like he was when he was your age. The stories I could tell you. We'd be sitting here forever if I began to tell you. He grew out of it though. Your father was also a very good listener and he was very good at encouraging others. These are qualities I've seen in you Merlin, when I was disguised as Una and whilst I was watching you for almost your whole life. You also stick to your decisions, like he did, even when others warn you not to go through with things."

Merlin gazed out of the windows. The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon.

"When exactly do you plan to perform the ritual?" he asked.

"Tonight. It's a full moon and that's the only time it can be performed."

Merlin blinked slowly. Only one more day until his life would be changed yet again. It was hard to believe that it was only over a month ago he had become a Dragonlord, the last of his kind.

Gwen stared out of her window. The sun had finally set and the full moon was shining against the dark blue sky.

All she could do was pray, something that she only ever did when things didn't look good at all. Staring up at the moon, Gwen prayed that Arthur had reached Merlin in time and had been able to stop Ma'ab from giving Merlin magic. She tried not to think about what would happen if Arthur hadn't. Despite what Gaius had said about talking to Uther and trying to make him understand, Gwen still felt that if Merlin returned with magic then Uther would have him killed.

Gaius was trying to immerse himself in a book but no matter how hard he tried to concentrate he couldn't stop thinking about what might be going on wherever Merlin, Arthur and Ma'ab were.

He hoped that Ma'ab had been unable to tell Merlin about his father's past and he hoped that Arthur had managed to get Merlin away from the sorceress.

He stood up and went to Merlin's room, staring at the empty bed. After a few minutes he went to the cupboard and took out the small wooden dragon that Balinor had made. It was then that he noticed that there was something different about the model. Impossibly, it was in a sitting position with its head hanging. To Gaius it looked sad and confused.

The physician thought he was going mad. How could a lump of wood change position and show emotion?

Merlin was standing by one of the windows in the room, watching as the sky gradually turned from dark blue to grey to black, and the full moon shone more brightly as the minutes passed.

There was a stillness in the air that clung to Merlin, making him feel uncomfortable and irritated. But above all, he felt nervous. He guessed that he now only had minutes until midnight, when Ma'ab planned to perform the ritual.

Looking around at Arthur, who was still unconscious, he wondered whether his friend would ever forgive him. He wondered whether Arthur would understand what he was about to do.

The warlock began to think that what he was doing was wrong but then he reminded himself that if he didn't accept his heritage then he would lose Arthur and possibly everybody he cared about.

He heard footsteps approaching behind him. Turning around he saw Ma'ab standing there with the goblet and the necklace in her hands.

"I took this back," she said, holding up the necklace. "You seemed to have forgotten about it, not that I blame you. You do have a busy life after all."

Placing the goblet on the altar, Ma'ab slipped the necklace over Merlin's head. It began to glow brightly.

"This was your father's. He gave it to me many years ago just in case something happened to him and I promised to keep it safe. Half the time he was risking his neck with one of the dragons, so God knows what could have happened."

She smiled at Merlin and touched the glowing stone.

"Many would have you believe that this stone is blue agate but it isn't. It comes from a dragon egg, which hatched many centuries ago. One of our ancestors witnessed it hatching and kept a shard of the egg. It has been passed down the family line, given to the eldest Dragonlord in the generation."

Ma'ab stared at Merlin's bare chest.

"Are you cold? Sorry I didn't ask earlier."

"No, I'm fine."

"Well that's good because the ritual would have ruined a shirt. And if you hadn't noticed, you can see that the injury that Nimueh gave you has gone."

Merlin looked down at his chest. Ma'ab was right.

"Thanks," he said.

"That's alright. I don't think you'd have wanted to walk around for the rest of your life with that ugly mark on your chest."

"I don't think I would have noticed. I always forgot about it until I changed."

Ma'ab chuckled then produced a knife from thin air and took hold of the goblet. Merlin frowned at her.

"I need your blood," she explained, slicing her own hand with the blade and letting a couple of droplets fall into the goblet. She then looked intently at Merlin.

Merlin held his hand out, spreading his fingers so that his palm was fully exposed. Ma'ab pressed the blade onto his skin and created a long cut. Taking hold of his arm, she held the cup underneath his hand, allowing the blood to trickle into it. She waited a few minutes until the goblet was partly filled with Merlin's blood.

"What is that for?" Merlin asked.

"You'll see."

She stared briefly at the goblet before looking back at the warlock.

"It's time."

All of a sudden, Merlin felt himself melt into thin air. Before he was swept away, he saw Ma'ab disappear and Arthur begin to wake before he too vanished.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Arthur was aware of grass underneath his face. At first it was comforting until he realised where he was meant to be. Jumping to his feet, he looked around.

Wherever he was, he wasn't in the castle. Instead there were a number of large rocks standing around, all in vertical positions, some forming square archways.

Looking around, he spotted Merlin and Ma'ab standing in the middle of the formation of rocks.

"Where are we?" he heard Merlin ask.

"This is Stonehenge. It is one of the oldest formations in the world, conjured by magic many centuries ago. It is believed to be a place of healing and learning. To people who do not use magic, it is an impressive landmark that could never be explained," Ma'ab explained.

"And we're here because?"

"This is the place where the ritual must take place."

Arthur looked up at the sky and saw the full moon. He had been asleep for an entire day. He stared at the two again.

"_Merlin!_" he thought. "_Oh God, he's going to go through with this!_"

The anger he felt towards Merlin was still there but it wasn't as strong. Instead, Arthur was just angry that Merlin had never told him, which just made him confused. Unknown to Merlin, Ma'ab had made Arthur dream about everything that the warlock had gone through since his arrival at Camelot. He now knew about everything, including Morgana, Balinor and Freya. He had dreamt about Morgana's betrayal, which Merlin had told him about but he had refused to listen; Merlin trying to save the woman he loved; and Merlin's encounter with the dragon. He was surprised by a number of things, especially the fact that it was Balinor who had been Merlin's father. He had been shocked to discover that it was he who had killed Merlin's love, for which he felt extremely guilty. Everything that the warlock had done was what he thought was in Camelot's and Arthur's best interests, excluding the part with Freya when Merlin had tried to do everything for love. It was hard to find an excuse to hate Merlin for lying to him when the boy had been there to protect him. Even when Sigan had tempted Merlin he had refused to give into evil after he, Arthur, had mistreated the boy so much. He had also seen Merlin try to sacrifice his own life when he was about to die from being bitten by the Questing Beast; and his fight with a sorceress called Nimueh. Arthur had recognised her from the cave in the Balor forest and he could have sworn that he had heard her name somewhere before.

Arthur then broke away from his thoughts, remembering that Merlin was about to go through with the ritual. The prince thought that his servant had gone mad.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" he shouted.

Merlin looked away from Ma'ab and his gaze searched for Arthur, finding him when the prince jumped out from behind a lone column of rock. He looked wary.

"Merlin, you can't go through with this. She could use you to destroy Camelot."

Ma'ab rolled her eyes.

"She's not evil Arthur," Merlin said. "She's not the one who wants to destroy Camelot."

"Merlin, don't you remember what she did to you when you were ill? Remember the goblet?"

"Yes Arthur I do. But you weren't the one who was meant to pick up that goblet. I was. It was an accident. She never wanted to hurt you."

"But your name isn't Emrys."

"It's what some people know me by, mainly the Druids."

Arthur stood there, gobsmacked.

"But that still doesn't explain why she hurt you in your dream."

"It wasn't her; it was a sort of test."

Ma'ab looked at Merlin, surprised. Judging by the look on her face, Arthur guessed that Ma'ab couldn't believe that Merlin knew that.

"Merlin, you don't have to go through with any of this. I'm sorry about yesterday but I was just shocked to learn that you've learnt magic. I'd never imagined you'd be capable of anything like that. I know it's not much of an excuse for what I did to you but just please listen to me."

Arthur was now desperately trying to make Merlin see sense.

"I have to. If I don't then I'll lose more people I care about."

"Merlin-"

"Arthur, please don't."

"Just listen to me. I don't know what she's told you but it's not as if I'm going to drop dead the minute you refuse to not do this."

"Things are never as simple as that, Arthur."

"Who says so?"

"Fate."

Merlin nodded at Ma'ab.

The sorceress placed the goblet in her hands on a low shard of rock. She walked around it, chanting a spell, repeating the same words over and over again. The goblet began to glow in the light of the full moon.

Arthur looked on as Merlin appeared to go into a trance. The warlock's eyes closed and his head tilted backwards. Merlin's skin appeared to be pure white as the moonlight shone down onto the clearing. His eyes suddenly snapped open, gold instead of blue for a split second.

Determined to save Merlin from this stupidity, Arthur began to run towards him. Any anger that he had felt towards the warlock had completely vanished. Arthur now felt nothing but concern for Merlin, who was foolishly going to get himself killed if he wasn't careful. However, he had barely taken two paces when a group of lights shot out of nowhere, surrounding him. Arthur had no idea what they were but he made no attempt to escape the circle in case they were dangerous.

A rumble of thunder echoed around them and clouds started to roll in but staying well away from the bright moon. They were ominously dark.

There was a sudden flash of lightning and Arthur's head turned in its direction. Another bolt struck a rock with a hollowed top. It immediately caught fire.

Arthur wasn't sure what was happening until a third lightning bolt shot out of the sky. He watched as it hit Merlin's stomach. Arthur shouted just as Merlin cried out in pain.

Arthur was desperate to save Merlin. Ma'ab was going to end up killing Merlin. She may not want to but Arthur was afraid that that was what was happening.

But even as he tried to get past the circling lights, another flash of lightening struck Merlin. Arthur had to look away for a second. He was now feeling slightly nauseous.

When he looked back at Merlin, the boy was on his knees, still in his trance. Ma'ab was muttering in another language. Arthur didn't know that it was a prayer.

A fifth fork of lightning streaked from the heavens, striking Merlin in the face.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, trying to push past the lights. They shocked him, forcing him to keep still.

There was another rumble of thunder from overhead. Arthur wondered how long this was going to go on for.

Merlin was in excruciating pain. It was tenfold to what he had suffered in the dream. The pain refused to stop. But in his mind, Merlin remembered what happened next and he tried to prepare for it, readying himself for a lot more pain.

Seconds later, a sixth bolt of lightning shot at Merlin. It hit him over his heart. Despite his best efforts, Merlin couldn't stop a scream from leaving his mouth. He felt like he was dying.

Arthur had seen the lightning head for Merlin but at the last moment, the warlock had been consumed by light. He did hear the scream though.

Finally, the lights stopped circling Arthur and flew over to Ma'ab, hovering at her side. The rock formation disappeared and Arthur found himself standing back in the large room in the castle.

In the middle of the room, a light was shining on the floor, pulsing and gradually becoming dimmer. Soon, Arthur could just make out Merlin's body, glowing with the almost blinding light. Running over, he knelt next to the warlock, lifting him gingerly into his arms. He watched as the glowing light began to dwindle, making Merlin's features become more distinguishable. After a while, the light had disappeared but to Arthur, Merlin looked just that bit different.

The warlock's hair was still the same raven haired colour but in places in appeared to glitter, like stars in the night sky. Merlin had always been pale, though now he was even more so. Arthur swore that he was only a few shades off white, his cheeks tinged with patches of pale pink. Though he looked almost exactly the same, Arthur thought that Merlin looked somehow older. He was also asleep. Shocked, he looked at Ma'ab.

"What have you done?"

The sorceress began to walk towards him.

"It was his wish," she said.

"Why though? Gaius said that you could have anyone in the world and yet you chose Merlin. He might be able to do all of that magic and you may have known his father but he doesn't deserve to have this shoved on him, even if he wanted it for some strange reason."

"There was part of him that had to accept. It is only natural that this has happened to him."

"Natural? How in hell could passing on magical powers to someone who isn't even related to you be natural?"

Ma'ab fell silent, staring at Merlin. Arthur looked at him to and then back.

"No! No, that can't be possible," he muttered.

"Balinor was my younger brother," Ma'ab explained. "You already know that Balinor was Merlin's father, so work it out Arthur."

The sorceress's gaze suddenly became sad and imploring.

"Merlin can't be related to you."

"He is and there is nothing no one can do about it."

"How come I didn't dream about that fact?"

"Merlin only found out yesterday morning."

Arthur shook his head. Standing up, he swung Merlin over his shoulders. He then ran towards the doors. Once there, he looked back at Ma'ab.

"I don't know why you did this now but if Merlin gets hurt because of this, I'll make sure you never hear the end of it."

He then ran.

Ma'ab stared after him, not bothering to follow. Merlin needed Gaius. The old man would help the boy through this better than she could.

She then giggled to herself. Only yesterday, Arthur had been so angry with Merlin that he had even attacked him, not that that was a good thing, and now he was speaking on behalf of the warlock. Ma'ab couldn't help but feel that making Arthur dream about Merlin's past had been a good thing.

Arthur was feeling anxious. Looking at the warlock on slung over his shoulder, he hoped that Gaius would know exactly what had happened to Merlin. Arthur knew what it had been about but he had no idea what any side-effects could be, if indeed there were any.

Climbing over the pile of rubble in the first room, careful not to drop Merlin, he reached the large garden. Running across the overgrown lawn, he pushed through part of the bush that surrounded the garden. He then jogged over to the edge of the forest where the horse was waiting.

Sliding Merlin over the saddle, Arthur rummaged around in one of his saddlebags, grabbing a blanket. Jumping onto the horse, he moved the warlock into a more secure position, wrapping the blanket around him. Gripping Merlin around the chest, Arthur grabbed hold of the reins with one hand, kicking the horse's flanks, forcing it to break into a gallop. Whilst they rode, Merlin's head lolled forwards and backwards.

The time it took to reach the edge of the forest went more quickly than it had getting to the castle, possibly because the horse was keen to get away from the danger it sensed. Arthur heard more noises than when he had arrived, all seeming so much closer. A couple of times, he swore that he saw shapes crouching in the shadows but he never had any time to make sure.

It was the crack of dawn when they finally cleared the trees. Arthur could barely see anything, due to the amount of fog that hung in the air. However, he continued to ride in a straight line, hoping that an unexpected obstacle wouldn't appear in the fog. Arthur was hoping that Ma'ab wasn't deliberately trying to prevent him from getting Merlin back to Camelot.

As soon as he thought this, he felt a rush of wind and the fog was blown away, leaving a visible countryside. Arthur stared back at the forest. It was almost as if Ma'ab had heard what he was thinking. Who else would have blown away the fog?

Pounding over the hills, Arthur frequently looked back, just in case the sorceress was giving chase. He could not believe that she had let them get away that easily.

Leaving the hills behind, they passed the many villages. Arthur didn't care about being spotted any more. He had found Merlin and he just needed to get him home.

More quickly than he had anticipated, after breaking through a number of trees, Arthur saw the lake where he had met the peculiar stranger. Deciding to rest for a few minutes, Arthur dismounted from the horse, taking Merlin with him.

Lying Merlin on the relatively dry ground, Arthur opened his saddlebag once more and brought out a water skin and a piece of bread. Chewing on the bread, he knelt next to Merlin and tipped some water down the warlock's throat.

Arthur noticed that Merlin was as pale as he had been after the ritual. In truth it made him look painfully thin. His hair, however, still looked like the starry sky at night but only if you looked closely. Arthur hoped that it would be enough to keep his father from noticing.

Suddenly, Merlin groaned softly. Arthur thought that he was waking up but Merlin remained asleep, coughing gently.

Arthur then felt something cold and wet on his head. Looking up at the sky, he saw raindrops fall from the grey clouds, gradually becoming heavier.

Lifting Merlin back onto the horse, Arthur pulled part of the blanket over the boy's head to form a hood. He then urged the horse forwards.

What Arthur had failed to notice was that the hooded stranger was still hiding behind the same tree as they had been doing so for the last couple of days. The stranger stared after the horse, cocking their head to the side in interest.

Breaking away from the forest, Arthur stared up at Camelot. He was so glad to be home. Checking on Merlin, he saw that the boy was still fast asleep as he had been for the last two days.

Running through the gates, the horse ran the length of the road, past the small houses and the market then galloping across the drawbridge. Many people stared at Arthur and Merlin. This wasn't really surprising but what did was that they were looking at Merlin fearfully, as if he would kill everyone.

When the horse entered the courtyard, Arthur was shocked to see a number of soldiers approaching, all holding spears or swords. They were led by Sir Geraint.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" he shouted.

"I'm sorry sire, it is just a precaution," Sir Geraint explained.

"A precaution against what?"

Arthur then spotted his father coming out of the main double doors, looking grim.

"Father, why are all these men armed? It's as if a monster is attacking."

Uther walked up to the horse. Arthur noticed that he was glaring at Merlin. He suddenly knew what this was about.

"Arthur, I want the truth. Did Ma'ab perform the ritual?"

The prince stared at his father.

"How do you know about that?"

"Gaius told me."

Uther paused.

"Answer me Arthur. Does the boy now have Ma'ab's powers?"

Arthur was now faced with a dilemma. Betray his friend or betray his father. He realised that this was partly why Merlin had never told him about his magic, so that he wouldn't have to make the choice. His father or his friend. If he was loyal to his father then Merlin might die. Why Gaius had told his father he had no idea. It wasn't exactly like it would be if Arthur was faced with the choice of telling his father about the magic that Merlin already possessed but to the prince it felt like it.

He decided.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm really sorry this is so late – the site's document uploader wasn't working for me, and I've had a busy week, but still meant to have this up earlier. Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming! All feedback is appreciated.**

Chapter 14

"No," Arthur muttered.

"What?" Uther said.

"No, he doesn't. I arrived the night before the ritual was going to take place. The thing is she let me get Merlin out of there too easily. I have no idea why. She didn't even try to stop me leaving the castle."

Uther sighed. He looked at the soldiers, who relaxed their weapons.

"I'm not sure what she did to him though so I need to get him to Gaius," Arthur said.

Not waiting to be excused, he shouldered Merlin and leapt off his horse. He marched away towards the other side of the courtyard, turning down a corridor leading to Gaius' chambers. When he reached the door, Arthur nudged it open.

Gaius practically jumped out of his chair when he saw Arthur bringing Merlin in.

"Is he all right?"

"I don't know. Gaius why on earth did you tell my father what Ma'ab planned to do? He had a couple of dozen men who looked like they were about to kill Merlin."

"I had to; he had a right to know. He is the king."

"Yeah, a king who might have killed Merlin."

Arthur knew that he was sounding rude but at the moment he didn't care.

"When were you planning to tell Merlin, Gaius?" he asked, laying Merlin down on the physician's bed.

"Tell him what?"

"You know what."

Gaius' eyes widened.

"You know?"

"Yes I do. I saw him."

"How do you know what he is?"

"Ma'ab made me dream about everything."

"You seem to be taking this rather well, Arthur," Gaius said.

"A lot better than I was earlier," Arthur muttered.

"What did you do, Sire?" Gaius asked.

"You don't want to know."

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"What was the other thing you were going on about?" the physician asked.

Arthur gave him a dark look.

"He had a right to know, Gaius," he said, edgily.

Gaius suddenly seemed to know what the prince was talking about.

"Does Merlin know?"

"I'm not sure. But if she told me then it's more than likely that she told Merlin."

Gaius nodded off-handedly.

"Does anyone else know about that?" Arthur asked.

"This is a secret that only three people on this earth knew. They were Balinor, Ma'ab and me. Uther only knows half of it but if he knew the full story then Merlin would be executed for sure."

"I can't argue with you there and if he found out about Merlin after this, he'd almost certainly kill him."

Gaius looked at him, confused.

"I got there in time, Gaius, but Merlin refused to listen to me. He went through with it and that's why he's like this."

The old man's expression of confusion became one of downright bewilderment.

"So he's..."

"Yeah, he has Ma'ab's powers; though how that's going to affect him I don't really want to know."

Suddenly someone groaned and both looked down to see Merlin's eyes fluttering open.

"Merlin?" Arthur said.

The warlock blinked slowly and stared up at him, gradually lifting his head off the pillow.

For a moment, there was silence as Gaius looked at the two boys staring at each other. Then Arthur cuffed Merlin around the head.

"Ow," Merlin groaned, rubbing his head.

"You idiot," Arthur hissed. "You went through with that stupid ritual. I know Ma'ab's your aunt and everything but what on earth possessed you to let her give you her magic?"

"You know about that?" Merlin asked, gulping.

"Yes I do and lucky for you I don't care as much as I thought I might."

"Arthur did you do anything to her?" Merlin said, seriously.

"No, I didn't but I did tell her that if you got hurt because of this then I'd never let her hear the end of it."

Merlin frowned at him.

"You're not angry with me anymore."

"Do you think after Ma'ab showed me what you have been up to and you getting hit by four bolts of lightning that I'd be angry with you? All right, I admit I'm a bit peeved that you didn't tell me before but I think you're still the same idiot."

"But you think that all magic and those who practise it are evil."

"Well, I know you're not. I've known you long enough to know that."

Merlin's frown became a grin but then it vanished.

"What did you tell the king?"

"I told him that the ritual hadn't been performed. You should be thankful that you weren't conscious, there were at least fifty armed men who looked ready to kill you when my father gave the word."

The warlock gulped and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry you had to lie."

"It doesn't matter. He won't find out about you through me. I wouldn't want your head to be on the block because I betrayed you."

At the final part of the sentence, Merlin gave Arthur a look that was more speculative than the prince was used to. Looking around, Arthur noticed that Gaius had left.

"Where's Gaius gone?"

"I didn't see him leave."

"I think we were too busy talking to each other to notice."

"Yeah."

Arthur bit his lip and gave Merlin a questioning look.

"What?" the warlock asked.

"Merlin... I don't suppose you could show me some of your magic?"

Merlin goggled at him for a moment then broke into a fit of laughter. Of all the people to ask him to demonstrate magic, Arthur was one of the last people he had expected to do so. Merlin actually felt relieved that he could now show the prince who he was.

Smiling, the warlock looked around the room and saw a bucket of something on the table. He reached for the magic.

Arthur followed his gaze and saw the bucket. Expecting something spectacular to happen, he stared at the bucket. Nothing happened.

Looking back at Merlin, Arthur saw that the boy was frowning in confusion and he glared at the bucket. His face then fell into one of horror. Arthur watched as his servant stared at his hand and muttered an incantation. Nothing happened.

"But..." Merlin whispered, his voice a sort of horrified squeak.

"Merlin? Is something wrong?"

The warlock then lunged at the prince. Arthur did a double-take as Merlin grabbed his dagger then watched as Merlin uttered three words. Again, nothing happened.

"Merlin...can't you use magic?"

"But...how... I don't..."

Merlin then fell back onto the pillow and stared into space.

Shaking his shoulder, Arthur tried to comfort the boy but he didn't know what to say. Merlin didn't seem to notice him.

"Merlin, listen to me," Arthur whispered, softly. "Try and get some sleep. Maybe you'll be back to normal in the morning. It's sunset now as it is."

Pulling the blanket out from under Merlin, Arthur draped it over him and watched as Merlin's eyes closed and his breathing evened out.

The door suddenly opened and Gaius came in followed by Gwen.

"Arthur!" Gwen said, rushing over to him. Arthur stood and embraced her tightly.

"See, you didn't lose me. I told you I'd come back."

"Oh thank God," she whispered.

Momentarily forgetting that Gaius was there, Gwen pulled his face to hers and kissed him. Arthur responded enthusiastically. Gaius averted his eyes and saw that Merlin had fallen asleep. He went over to him and began to inspect him.

Pulling apart, Arthur continued to hug Gwen.

"I found him," Arthur said.

"I see that," Gwen said, sounding hoarse. "Did Ma'ab hurt you?"

"No but I don't know what she did to Merlin. I'm just thankful that she didn't perform the ritual."

Arthur hated to lie to Gwen. He had had to lie to his father because otherwise he would have killed Merlin. Gwen, however, wouldn't have killed Merlin, or at least Arthur thought so. She would have understood but Arthur knew that it wasn't his secret to tell and that one day, Merlin could tell her about the ritual and the magic he already had.

Or used to have. Arthur somehow knew that the ritual and Merlin losing his magic were connected in some way. He actually felt like going back to the castle and demanding to know what Ma'ab had done to Merlin.

"Gwen, how about I come round to your house and tell you about what happened?"

"That's fine. I'm just thankful that you came back safely."

"But is it all right if I just have a quick word with Gaius? I'll meet you there."

The maid nodded and headed for the door, smiling at Arthur before disappearing.

Turning to the physician, Arthur's expression became serious and sombre.

"Sire, is something the matter?"

"Gaius, Merlin can't use magic."

Mistaking the meaning, Gaius frowned at him.

"I thought you weren't going to be so harsh with him about that."

"No, I didn't mean it like that. He literally cannot use magic! He tried to when you went to get Gwen but nothing worked."

The prince looked at Merlin, worry in his gaze.

"I don't suppose you know what's happened to him, do you Gaius?"

"I'm afraid I don't."

"I told him it should be all right in the morning but I'm not at all sure it will be."

"I'll tell you if anything happens."

"Thank you Gaius."

Turning away, Arthur walked out of the room. He had some explaining to do.

Ma'ab watched the boy sleep, smiling at how peaceful he was. The physician had fallen asleep too, in a chair next to Merlin, and Ma'ab knew that he would not waken for a while.

Bending down, Ma'ab knelt next to Merlin and smoothed the hair that covered his forehead. The sorceress felt a lump in her throat as he mumbled something in his sleep. She could not believe that she would have to disturb his peace with horror so very soon. Ma'ab couldn't help regretting that this was something that she could not interfere with. It was something that both he and Arthur would have to face alone.

Merlin stirred in his sleep again and Ma'ab swore that his eyes began to open. She muttered a quick enchantment, which carried the boy back off to the land of dreams again. Reaching out, she stroked his pale cheek.

In the moonlight, Merlin looked ghostly pale as he would now do in daytime, and the starry effect in his hair was even more noticeable. Ma'ab knew from experience that he would remain this white the rest of his life but his hair would eventually lose the starry quality.

The door suddenly creaked open and there stood Arthur. The prince stared at her in horror.

"YOU!" he yelled.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Arthur roared, reaching for his sword.

Gaius started awake and Merlin groaned, opening his eyes groggily.

"Shut up," Ma'ab hissed. "Do you want everybody in the castle to know that I'm here?"

"Somehow, I couldn't care less," Arthur growled. "What did you do to Merlin?"

"I did nothing. All I did was perform the ritual."

"Merlin can't use his magic and you expect me to believe that you're not involved with that?"

"It won't last for that long. It happened to me."

Ma'ab turned to her nephew who was still waking up but was aware of what was happening. Arthur glared at her.

"The magic has to stop for a while whilst it is becoming accustomed to the magic that has been passed on. Merlin isn't the first and he definitely won't be the last."

The sorceress glanced at the physician.

"Gaius, it's been a while." She smiled at him but he didn't return it. Ma'ab snorted.

"Why now, Ma'ab? He's still a boy."

"To most maybe but I'd count him as so much more than just a boy. Wouldn't you say, Gaius?"

"He's just lost his father."

"He's lost a lot more than just his father, Gaius, and you know that."

"Ma'ab-"

"Look Gaius, I don't control the ways of the Old Religion, I can only channel its power. I had to act otherwise all you know would be destroyed."

"Why are you here?" Arthur interrupted.

At this, Ma'ab seemed to become distressed and looked back down at the boy still lying on the bed.

"I saw something but I was too late to prevent it, for which I will eternally despise myself."

"What?" Merlin whispered.

They all saw the tear roll down her cheek.

"Vortigern has done something."

"What!" Arthur shouted.

Ma'ab made a shushing noise, looking at the door in a slight panic.

"He attacked a village."

"Where?" Gaius asked.

"Nowhere in Camelot but it's in Cenred's kingdom."

Merlin raised his head slowly but Ma'ab pushed him back on the bed.

"Ma'ab, where did Vortigern attack?" the physician asked.

The sorceress swallowed and bit her lip for a moment.

"Ealdor," she said, closing her eyes in anguish.

Merlin's eyes widened in terror and he tried to sit up, his mouth opened in a silent scream.

"He burnt down everything and killed all of the men. His men took the women and children back to Vortigern's stronghold up north in Mercia."

"Surely people like Lord Bayard would know about this," Arthur said.

"They don't. It's completely secret. Vortigern doesn't despise magic like your father, he uses it to his advantage so he could conceal just about anything. He's no sorcerer himself but he has at least one advisor who is."

They all looked at Merlin. He was sat there, with his mouth open slightly, staring into space as if he was seeing something far away.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked.

The boy clambered to his feet and went into his room. Giving him a minute, the others stood there, Ma'ab staring at the floor and Gaius and Arthur looking hopelessly at the doorway. Soon though, Arthur decided to go and see if Merlin was all right.

Peering at the bed, the prince saw that Merlin was sat on the floor, his head in his arms, which were propped up by his knees. He had put on his red shirt and blue neckerchief.

"Merlin," Arthur whispered, sitting down next to him. He didn't know how to comfort the warlock. For all they knew, Hunith was already dead but maybe she wasn't, which was just as bad. Arthur dreaded to think what had befallen the women and children of Ealdor.

A fist suddenly came out of nowhere and hit Arthur in the stomach. Arthur felt the wind leave him and he sat there breathless...as Merlin ran for the door.

Attempting to stand up, the prince heard both Gaius and Ma'ab shout Merlin's name and then the door slamming.

Ma'ab hurried into the room and stared at Arthur clutching his stomach.

"That must hurt," she said.

Arthur glared at her. Regaining his breath, he stood straight.

"Arthur, I think he's going to Ealdor to see..."

The prince growled and ran out.

"Gaius, I'm going after him," he shouted as he ran into the corridor. Merlin had already disappeared. Running down the corridor, Arthur heard a couple of people scream.

"_Oh, please don't tell me people still think that Merlin's a danger_," he said to himself, angrily.

Almost jumping down the staircase, Arthur nearly ran into the guards at the bottom.

"Which way did my manservant go?" he panted.

"He looked as if he was running to the stables, sire," one of them told him.

Cursing, Arthur sprinted across the courtyard and down the street. Many people stared but he didn't care. All he was concerned about was making sure that Merlin did nothing stupid after practically just returning home.

When he reached the stables, he was in time to see Merlin burst out of the doors and gallop down the street. Arthur wondered how he had managed to saddle the horse so quickly when he was unable to use his magic. Not caring what the answer was, Arthur ran into the stables and quickly saddled his horse. Climbing on, he set off in pursuit of Merlin.

Pounding down the street, Arthur was trying to be as fast as he could without running anyone over. Ahead he saw the guards at the gate stare at something that had left through the entrance. Arthur knew that they were looking as Merlin rode away.

"Come on boy," Arthur muttered to his horse, urging it on.

Galloping through the gates, Arthur couldn't see Merlin. Assuming that he was already making his way through the forest, Arthur spurred his horse into the trees. He didn't have to see Merlin to know the way. Arthur remembered the trip they had made to Ealdor last year. He gulped at the thought that the little village had been razed to the ground, the men lying dead on the floor. Remembering that Kanen's men had displayed a great amount of violence, Arthur dreaded to see what Vortigern's had done to Merlin's home.

The sun was edging towards its highest point during the day as Arthur continued to ride. He wasn't sure if he was gaining on Merlin or not but he was sure that he would reach Ealdor soon. He had been riding for the entire night, retracing the path that he, Merlin, Morgana and Gwen had taken all those months ago.

Arthur caught himself feeling a flash of anger at Morgana for her betrayals. It had all started when Gwen's father had been murdered on his father's orders but then the rest was Morgana's doing, or that was what he thought. He understood that Merlin had wanted to help her but she had turned her back on him and everyone else. He was somewhat thankful that neither his father nor Gwen knew; his father because she had been his ward and he had cared for her ever since her father had died; and Gwen because she and Morgana had been best friends, despite being noblewoman and servant girl. Arthur thought that their relationship was similar to his and Merlin's in a way, though neither he nor Merlin seemed that they wanted to accept that they were friends. Arthur wasn't sure why but he felt that they were as they had been for a long time.

Reaching the edge of the forest, Arthur saw Merlin on his horse, galloping towards a clump of trees by the edge of the village. The prince saw the pillars of smoke rising into the air, black, thick and ominous.

Following Merlin, Arthur raced across the field until he reached the cold shadows of the trees and then dismounted. Leading the horse, Arthur soon found the warlock standing near the edge of the trees. Looking past the servant, Arthur couldn't help gasp.

The village had been utterly decimated. No building had been left standing, no wildlife was heard and all of the crops were burnt to ashes. From where they were, the prince could see a number of bodies, more than likely male after what Ma'ab had told them, scattered on the ground. Arthur knew that they were burnt beyond recognition, even from a distance. He couldn't see a single shade of green. Everything was charred brown, grey or black. The smell that rose with the spirals of smoke made Arthur want to choke, it was that awful.

It was then he saw Merlin sink to his knees.

Merlin's thought were in complete turmoil. His home, everything he had known as a boy, had been destroyed, lying to waste in front of him. Everyone he had known was either dead or had been taken by Vortigern's men. He didn't recognise this place anymore. Ealdor no longer existed. It was just a memory. Everything was just a memory that Merlin begged would never fade, all of the love that had once happened here and all the adventures with Will and the trouble they sometimes got into. None of that was here anymore. It was leaving this nameless place with the clouds of smoke. The warlock then felt something wet fall down his cheeks and he found that he was crying. A sob racked his chest and then the tears wouldn't stop. He refused to cry out loud so he settled for burying his face in the ground.

"_Why_?" he thought. "_Why_... _Why_... _WHY_?"

He felt Arthur sink to his knees behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Merlin," the prince whispered.

Merlin wasn't sure if he wanted to be comforted or not. Underneath the misery and pain, rage was boiling inside him, clawing away at him, making him seethe with anger. He still didn't want to look up.

It was then he heard the voices of some rather rowdy people. Lifting his head up, Merlin saw some men kicking their way through the debris, carrying swords and wearing armour.

Knowing that these were some of Vortigern's men, the rage inside Merlin intensified as he watched them laugh at the destruction around them. His hands grabbed at the dirt beneath him and his body tensed.

Merlin then felt himself running at the village, towards the men. Arthur shouted his name and tried to grab him but Merlin was too quick, for once. He was yelling with rage as he ran, forgetting that he was unarmed and they weren't, forgetting that he had no magic at the moment. All he could think of was taking vengeance on at least a few of the men who were responsible for the ruining of his home and those he had had known.

At first, the men were taken by surprise and didn't act until Merlin ran into one of them, dragging him to the ground and beginning to punch him. The others soon got over their surprise and grabbed Merlin, pulling him off the man. There were three others, so Merlin was easily overpowered. Two of them held him down whilst the other punched him in the face.

Arthur had run after him, keeping to the shadows until he reached the first wreckage of a hut which he hid behind. He was desperate to help Merlin but now something was holding him there, not letting him interfere as Merlin was punched in the face. Arthur saw a stream of blood pour out of the boy's nose but still the invisible force would not let him move. Arthur cursed whatever gods there were for keeping him trapped here. That was when he heard the conversation. The men were being very loud.

"I thought we killed all the men," one of them said.

"Obviously not, this one's still alive," another said.

"Do you want me to kill him for you?" the third asked the one which Merlin had attacked.

"Wait," the second one said. "Adan, don't you recognise him?"

"Am I meant to?" the third one, Adan, asked, uncaring.

"Yeah, you should," the first one said. "This is Prince Arthur's manservant. He's from Camelot."

"Well I'll be damned," Adan cried. "It is. It's that prince's manservant."

"A bit of a long way from home, sonny," the second one teased.

"This was my home," Merlin shouted.

"Ooohh, we seem to have touched a nerve, boys," the first man sniggered.

"What are we going to do with him?" the fourth man asked, his eyes puffy. "I say we kill him now."

Arthur gripped his sword.

"No, that would be a waste," the first one said.

"Then what do you suppose we do Martin?" the fourth argued. "We can't just let him go. He could run off and tell anyone."

"No, I was thinking that we could take him back to the Stronghold and let Vortigern deal with him. He might have some information that could be useful to him," Martin explained, grinning evilly at Merlin.

"He has a point," Adan told the fourth man.

"Fine," the injured man muttered. "But you shouldn't begrudge me this."

His foot came out and connected with Merlin's side. Arthur gritted his teeth as Merlin curled into a ball. The other men chortled.

"Blimey, I think you might have broken one of his ribs," the second man snorted, prodding at Merlin's side. The boy closed his eyes to stop himself whimpering.

"Tie him up," Martin ordered.

Adan produced a couple of lengths of rope and tied Merlin's legs and wrists together. He then grabbed at Merlin's neckerchief and used it to form a gag around the warlock's mouth. Then, without warning, he grabbed his sword and hit Merlin over the head with the hilt. Merlin fell to the floor, unconscious.

"_Merlin_!" Arthur cried out with his mind.

The men were now dragging Merlin away, not caring that he was injured. One of them then put a sack over Merlin's head and flung him over their horse, climbing up himself. They then rode away. Arthur suddenly felt the feeling in his legs return and he began to run after them, drawing his sword. But they were already leaving the village.

"No!" Arthur snarled, kicking at a dead bush in his frustration.

Merlin had no idea where he was. He could feel the body of a horse underneath him but that was all, apart from a hand keeping him steady. His nose had stopped bleeding and his head still hurt from where the man had hit him. Still groggy from being unconscious, Merlin tried not to move, to let the man holding him know that he was awake.

The warlock had no idea how long he had been out for. He could have been out for an entire day for all he knew.

It was then he heard the noises of crows and the horse suddenly began to trot on some planks. A feeling of intense dread descended onto Merlin.

After a few minutes, he was dragged off the horse and pulled across the floor. When he tried to struggle, someone held a knife against his back. Merlin swallowed.

Soon, he felt the warmth of a nearby fire. There was raucous laughter but it stopped as inside the sack, Merlin's world became darker. He was dragged along something soft and thrown onto the floor. The sack was then lifted off his head and his neckerchief was yanked out of his mouth.

Looking up, Merlin stared into the cold grey eyes of Vortigern.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

"So," Vortigern said, loudly. "Martin tells me that you are the manservant of Uther Pendragon's son."

Merlin glared at him, remaining silent.

He took Vortigern's features in, trying to find any reason at all to hate the man more than he did already. Vortigern had shoulder length hair, pale grey and slightly matted, as was his moustache and beard, though they were a darker grey and were well kept. He had a thick build, quite muscled but despite the roughness his gold armour was shined to perfection and he wore expensive garments. He was seated on a high-backed wooden chair that was made from what looked like very expensive wood. What Ma'ab, when she had been Una, had said was true, Merlin thought. Vortigern did think himself a king, though one who was still trying to invade a kingdom.

"Well?" the man asked, sharply. "Are you?"

The warlock continued to glare up at the man, the look of hate deepening, not answering.

"Then I'll have to take Martin's word for it. If you are from Ealdor, as Martin tells me, then why are you in Camelot? Last I heard, Cenred was at war with Uther." Vortigern spat Uther's name as if it caused a nasty taste in his mouth. His men laughed.

"Silence," Vortigern shouted.

He looked expectantly at Merlin but the boy still refused to talk. Vortigern began to show signs of anger.

"Sindri, we need some information," he said, looking at the shadows behind him.

A tall man came out of the dark. His chestnut brown hair fell to his waist, his eyes were a strong violet colour and he wore black leather that clung to him, accenting how skinny and pale he was. He was no older than Merlin.

Vortigern nodded once and Sindri walked in front of Merlin, standing over him, glaring with a wicked smile.

Merlin's mind began to fog over as Sindri read his memories. He saw a couple of flickers of what the man was reading. After a few seconds, Merlin began to fight back, desperately trying to shove Sindri out of his mind. The hate inside Merlin suddenly flowed through him like a weapon and he felt the man relinquish his hold.

His eyes focusing again, Merlin saw Sindri fall back until he was almost on top of Vortigern's feet. He scowled at the warlock. Everybody was silent, staring in shock at both Merlin and Sindri. Vortigern himself looked mildly surprised. Sindri shoved himself to his feet, his face one of deepest loathing, a nerve in his neck twitching.

Merlin himself suddenly felt slightly weak. He was unsure if that had been actual magic but whatever it had been had most likely stopped Sindri from discovering his magic and about the ritual.

"What did you find out, Sindri?" Vortigern asked, as if what had just happened hadn't.

"He grew up in that village," Sindri told him in a hoarse voice. "His mother sent him to work in Camelot about two years ago."

"Did you find out what his name was?"

"Merlin, sire."

Merlin had to prevent himself from letting out a noise of disgust. That just proved it. Vortigern was definitely hell bent on being the king of somewhere if he had people calling him 'sire'.

"Does he know anything about Camelot's defences?"

"I'm not sure, sire. He managed to stop me before I saw anything too clearly."

Everyone in the room suddenly became excited. Merlin, not daring to look around, heard some people mumble or laugh.

"Silence," Vortigern called again and his men became silent.

Vortigern leant forward, towards Merlin.

"It seems that Merlin will have to tell us then." He smiled but his eyes sparkled with a darker emotion. That did it. Merlin opened his mouth.

"You'd have to kill me," he snarled.

Sindri's mouth broke into a smile. Vortigern frowned and there was anger in his eyes.

"God he speaks," someone shouted. "I thought he couldn't."

"The next person to talk will be beheaded," Vortigern stormed, eyes never leaving the warlock.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked Merlin in a cold whisper.

Merlin's face hardened.

"You'd have to kill me," he repeated.

The man sighed and looked at a couple of guards that guarded the open entrance to a staircase.

"Bring one of the prisoners," he commanded.

Merlin felt panic overtake the rage. Someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him to his feet, holding him in a vice-like grip, a knife pointing at Merlin's throat.

A minute later, the guards brought up a solitary person. When Merlin saw who it was he felt as if his heart was in his mouth. The guards shoved the woman at Vortigern's feet.

"No," Merlin whimpered.

Vortigen grabbed Hunith's arm and pulled up.

"No," Merlin repeated loudly.

"Merlin?" his mother called.

"Is this someone you care about Merlin?" Vortigern asked him, snidely. "Sindri?"

"It's his mother, sire," Sindri replied, still smiling maliciously.

"Is it," Vortigern said. "Then what would you do, Merlin, if I shoved my sword through her right in front of you?"

"NO!" Merlin cried, almost screaming. He tugged hopelessly against the hold of the man holding him. His mother was glaring at Vortigern with deepest loathing.

"Then tell me something I want to here." Vortigen drew his sword. "How have the two Pendragon's managed to survive all of those magical attacks?"

"Please don't hurt her," Merlin whimpered.

Hunith gave Merlin an apologetic look. Merlin's face became anguished.

Merlin gulped. He was not sure whether he could tell the man about his magic.

Vortigern brought the sword closer to Hunith.

"It was me," Merlin shouted. "I saved them."

Vortigern looked slightly disappointed.

"Let her go, please," Merlin begged. "I just told you. It was me. I saved them."

They all laughed, Vortigern sneering. Behind him, Sindri was mirroring his master's expression but it didn't seem to hold as much malice as Vortigen's now was.

"The thing is, Merlin, I think that you are lying. I don't think it is possible for a mere servant to be able to save people with practically nothing when he is nothing. I have men who have told me they've seen a boy run around after Arthur Pendragon, being useless apart from arguing with his master. And I know that boy was you."

Merlin swallowed.

"It's the truth."

Vortigern ignored him.

"So it only seems fair..."

He grabbed Hunith by the hair. She made no noise but her face suddenly became slightly frightened.

"NO!" Merlin bellowed. "NO! NO! DON'T YOU-"

He was cut off as Vortigern did the most unspeakable and unforgivable thing. He stabbed Merlin's mother.

Merlin yelled in horror and pain. It was like the older man had shoved the sword into him at the same time he had stabbed his mother.

Ma'ab felt a pain in her chest and she clutched the area where the pain had appeared, gasping. The physician on the other side of the room stared at her.

"Ma'ab?" he asked.

"Oh God, please no."

But her worst fears were realised when she saw for a brief second what Merlin was seeing.

"Oh no."

Ma'ab looked with sympathy at Gaius.

"Gaius, something's just happened."

"Is Merlin-"

"Not Merlin. Hunith. Oh God, Gaius, Vortigern just ran her through."

Gaius looked as if he was about to collapse.

"Oh, Gaius, I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I should have stopped Merlin from going. I should have seen Ealdor."

But the physician didn't appear to hear her.

He went into Merlin's room and brought out the small wooden dragon, sitting down on one of his chairs. Ma'ab stared at the dragon and reeled in surprise.

"Gaius, is that dragon in pain?"

Gaius didn't answer. He stared at the dragon, which was appearing to howl in agony, clawing at its head.

"Balinor," the sorceress muttered. She guessed that Balinor had enchanted the dragon before he had died to show what Merlin was feeling. It was like a miniature version of her nephew. Because she was no longer Queen of the Old Religion, Ma'ab couldn't tell how old the magic was but she thought it must have just started to show recently.

It then began to sink in that Merlin was now an orphan, like Ma'ab had been for many years, just like Gwen and Morgana. No one could survive a wound like the one Ma'ab knew Hunith was suffering from. Merlin's magic hadn't started to work normally so he would be unable to save her. And Vortigern had no mercy whatsoever. If memory served correctly then Vortigen had a craze towards war.

The man let Merlin go and the warlock shuffled towards his mother because of his bound legs and hands as Vortigern let her sink to the floor.

"Get out," he told his men.

Somewhat reluctantly, the men assembling in the room walked out of the room, some looking with interest at Merlin, trying to free his hands from behind him.

Only Vortigern remained, Sindri the last to leave. The man who thought himself a king looked on as Merlin finally managed to wrench his wrists out of his bonds and held his mother.

"No," he moaned, hopelessly, tears rolling down his face.

"Sshh," Hunith whispered, grasping one of his hands weakly in her own.

"I'm so sorry," Merlin said. "I should have told him something."

"No, you shouldn't have. Your loyalty to Arthur is more important."

"More important than you?"

"Sometimes people die for good things."

That made Merlin remember.

"Why did you never tell me about my father?"

Hunith frowned slightly.

"Gaius told me. We had to find him to save Camelot."

"Is he all right?"

Merlin felt more tears splash onto his cheeks as he shook his head.

"Cenred's men. They attacked us and he was killed saving me."

Hunith suddenly looked upset.

"Can you forgive me for not telling you?"

"What? There's nothing to forgive. You raised me and without you I wouldn't be what I am."

Merlin then sobbed.

"I can't save you."

"I wouldn't ask you to."

"It's not that. Ma'ab..." Merlin made a slight face as to not let Vortigern know anything about his magic. "And now it's not working. It feels like I'm not working."

"Oh. She managed to get hold of you then?"

"And Arthur had to drag me away after." He sighed. "Arthur knows."

Hunith giggled.

"I hope you two are still friends."

"Well he won't tell anyone and he doesn't hate me. But-"

"Oh you are friends. You just don't want to admit it to each other. I wasn't around at Camelot much but I could tell."

Hunith then gasped in pain and Merlin's face became even more agonised.

"Please..." Merlin's eyes were now red.

"It'll be fine sweetheart."

"No it won't. How can it be fine after this?"

"You still have Gaius, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana."

Merlin didn't feel as if he had the heart to tell her about Morgana's betrayal.

"But they aren't you."

"Don't say that. Gaius has done a fantastic job of looking after you and teaching you."

Hunith lifted a hand to her son's face.

"I love you...so much. Never forget that."

Then to Merlin's even greater horror, his mother's eyes closed and he felt her body suddenly go limp in his arms.

"No," he whimpered. "No."

He began to cry as a fresh wave of loss swept over him as he clutched his mother. Merlin lifted his head and yelled out a howl of grief, rocking his mother's body.

He then felt arms pulling her away from him so he fought but someone hit him over the head and he hit the floor, arms holding him down, a hand covering his mouth. Some of the men had re-entered.

Vortigern stood over him, his look almost calculating. Merlin threw him a glare of pure hatred. Every bone in his body hated the man and if he had had his magic he would have struck him down for what he had done.

"Throw him in the dungeon," Vortigern said in a monotone.

Pulling him up, two men dragged Merlin out, handling him heavily as he tried to escape back to his mother's side. One of them let him go and he went tumbling to the floor, his bound legs sprawling behind him. Not bothering to pick him back up, the men dragged him by the shoulders. Merlin didn't bother to struggle this time. He looked back as some men came to take away his mother's body.

Merlin then let his mind go blank, which did not help the pain of loss. The next thing he knew was being dumped into a cold and dark cell. The door slammed behind him, leaving Merlin in darkness. His hands forming claws on the floor, Merlin let the pain take over and he cried hard. He felt sick and he soon lost the energy to support himself. He crashed onto the floor and lay there as he felt himself drift away.

Arthur cursed.

Vortigern had not chosen a more ridiculous place to hide his stronghold. It was surrounded by thick thorn bushes, far more wild than any of the ones near Camelot. The sky overhead was a dark grey and Arthur could hear the crows in the parapets of the stronghold. It was a ghastly place. Grand but still ghastly.

Arthur had managed to follow the tracks of Merlin's kidnappers, which had been very faint in the ground as if someone was trying to hide the way they had gone. But it hadn't been enough to stop Arthur from following them. He had left both his and Merlin's horse on the other side of the thicket and was now trying to find his way through.

He cursed again as a thorn found a way through his armour, pricking him slightly. Arthur was glad that he had gone to visit Merlin and Gaius after sunset before he would have gone to change otherwise he would have surely be a mess by now.

Finally managing to clamber through the thorns, Arthur ran across the beaten road and into the shadows of the stronghold. That was when he heard the gates crash open. Peering up, he saw a group of soldiers carry what looked like a stretcher down the wooden bridge, on an angle because of the height the gates were off the ground. When they reached ground level, Arthur could see who was on the stretcher. He immediately felt sick.

"_Oh God_," he thought.

The men were carrying away the clearly dead body of Merlin's mother. Arthur had to look away. The wound that had killed her was visible even from here.

Looking at the stronghold, Arthur could not even think how his servant was feeling. He had never lost a parent when he was old enough to understand. He had just never known his mother. He realised that Merlin would be feeling pain but how much, Arthur didn't want to try and imagine. But Arthur also prayed that Vortigern hadn't killed Merlin.

The prince then noticed a small iron gate in the stone wall. Unsheathing his sword, Arthur crept to it and found that it was unbolted. Lifting the gate out of the way, Arthur found a small tunnel that stank of rotten food. He could also hear the squeaks of vermin. Ignoring the smell and the rats, Arthur trod down the tunnel, avoiding anything rotten when he could, stalling whenever a rat scurried in front of him, thinking that the noise caused by its feet were approaching people.

Reaching the end of a tunnel, Arthur found himself in a dark corridor, a flame flickering down an adjoining one. Creeping to the entrance of the next corridor, Arthur peered around the corner and saw three guards sitting at a table, one sharpening the blade of his sword and the other two playing a game of dice. Arthur knew that there was no chance whatsoever of him getting past them without being seen.

There was the approaching sound of footsteps and Arthur saw another man come down the stairs. This one was nothing like the others. His hair, a chestnut colour, hung down to his waist and he was dressed in black leather. He looked Arthur's age. Arthur noticed that the men became fearful in this man's presence.

"King Vortigern wishes to see the male prisoner," he said in a hoarse croak.

"Which one?" one of the men teased, chuckling.

The newcomer looked at him with disgust.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Yes," one of the other men muttered. "The boy's on the top level of the dungeons so you've already gone past his cell."

"Well I need one of you to unlock him. King Vortigern wishes to talk to him."

Arthur frowned in the darkness. So Vortigern still thought himself king. Arthur knew most of the story, though there was a part his father was reluctant to talk about. There was no way that Vortigen was king of anything.

The men led the strange one back up the stairs. Barely believing his luck, Arthur crept after them, keeping to the shadows. Up a few flights of stairs and past many doors that led to cells, the four men in front of him drew to a halt outside a door that was the only one in this corridor. As the three soldiers went in, Arthur heard a scuffling noise and someone hit someone else. The men then brought out a bound and slightly dazed looking Merlin. Arthur felt shocked to see Merlin so defeated.

The pale man sneered at him. Arthur saw Merlin shoot the man a look of disgust.

"You are wanted," the man said and he turned around, walking away, the men dragging Merlin along, his legs tied and his arms in their grip. They didn't bother to lock the cell door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the feedback from the last update!**

Chapter 17

Merlin was pulled into a large hall that had long table in the middle. It reminded the warlock of the table that was usually in Camelot's council chambers, though in here there was a dark atmosphere that was enhanced by the night sky outside the windows.

Vortigern was sitting on the other end of the table, indulging in a magnificent looking feast. Behind him stood a person who looked exactly like Sindri though they seemed smaller. They too were wearing black leather. They glared at the warlock.

The men dragged Merlin to a chair that was practically next to Vortigen's and dumped him in it. They then left whilst Sindri walked next to who must be his twin.

Merlin sat there, staring expressionlessly at Vortigern as he continued to eat. Finally Vortigern looked up at him.

"I lost my mother myself, though in completely different circumstances. She died giving birth to my brother or sister whilst coming back from visiting a friend of hers. We never found the baby and my mother's maid."

Merlin glared at Vortigern who chuckled.

"You might as well hate me Merlin but I am doing this to win the war with Uther. There have been many casualties on both sides for many years and many of my men have lost loved because of Uther."

"And I'm loyal to his son," Merlin spat.

"True, true," Vortigern muttered. "But has anyone ever told you what happened before your master was born."

Merlin was silent.

"I didn't think so." Vortigern glanced down at the food. "Would you care for something to eat?"

Sindri and his twin frowned slightly. Merlin's glare deepened.

"You...killed...my...mother," Merlin breathed.

"Ah but I don't think you told me the truth."

"I did."

"Whatever you say but I still don't believe you."

Vortigern sipped a gulp of wine from a goblet.

"Where are the other villagers?" Merlin asked, dreading the answer.

"They've been sent to another building on the other side of Mercia to work."

"What, even the children?"

"Only if they are of a suitable age."

"You'd do that to innocent people?"

"That's not your concern. I brought you here to try and make you understand my cause."

He took another sip of wine.

"Thirty years ago, when I was a few years older than you were, I came from the south of Dumnonia. I conquered the city you know as Camelot and killed King Constance. Most may have not liked it and quite a few called me a tyrant. Four years after my reign began Constance's son, Uther, began to fight me from Gaul, where he was in hiding. Then three years after that there was a battle in the middle of winter and many died on both sides. Uther won and I had to run. But it was not Uther Pendragon who really defeated me."

Merlin frowned in confusion.

"The one who really struck my cause at its heart was one of the Dragonlords, an old man called Evander. He fought me and beat me, though he had not used magic as he did not believe in using it for violence and he had not wanted to involve any of the dragons as they might have been hurt. He forced me to withdraw but before I left I dealt him a mortal blow. As I understand it, he died soon after."

Merlin's glare returned and he had to grip the ends of the chairs.

"Does that bother you?"

"You...monster," Merlin growled.

"Am I as much of a monster as Uther though? He kills any person who has magic even when they have never committed a crime. I would never be that unkind. Magical people are a gift. Like Sindri and Lamya."

He looked at the twins.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce you to the boy earlier, Lamya."

"That is fine, sire," Lamya sniffed. It could not be clearer that she did not want to have been introduced to Merlin at all.

"Lamya and Sindri were being hunted by Uther's men a few years ago and I took them in, promising them salvation. Can you blame me for wanting to help those who want to be safe?"

"But your also using their reasons to back your own," Merlin muttered. Vortigern laughed without enthusiasm whilst Sindri and Lamya threw Merlin looks of disgust.

"I found something out later about Evander," Vortigern said, continuing the last part of the conversation, looking back at Merlin. "Evander had two children he had adopted when his brother, Idris, died. They were called Ma'ab and Balinor and Idris' wife had died many years before."

Merlin sat there, taking it in. Vortigen was unwittingly telling him his family history.

"And you said that you knew this Ma'ab earlier on, Merlin."

The warlock was startled. He swallowed.

"I don't miss much. How do you know her?"

Merlin didn't answer.

"It's just that I swore if I ever got my hands on either of them then I'd kill them. They would have been friendly with Uther before the Great Purge so I went out of my way to send people to find anything about them. I owed it to Evander."

Merlin had to stop himself from bursting out in rage. He had no wish to let Vortigern find out that Balinor was his father, making him Evander's great-nephew. However, right now he felt like he may explode with hate, for Vortigern threatening his family and for killing his mother.

Vortigern was watching Merlin's face carefully, smiling as he saw Merlin's eyes glisten with rage. The twins were standing close, prepared if Merlin tried to do anything.

"You're worse than Uther," Merlin said, trying not to shout. "He only treats magic and those who practice it like animals, not other people as well. He doesn't go around murdering people who are guilty of nothing but living. He doesn't randomly attack villages when he wants."

Vortigern's face had now become stormy. He almost leapt out of his chair and grabbed Merlin by the throat, forcing him into the back of his chair.

"Who are you to judge what type of a monster Uther Pendragon is? You are just a servant, a boy who still doesn't understand so many things."

"Believe me," Merlin said. "I should want Uther dead more than most but I know that it wouldn't get anyone anywhere."

"And why is that?"

Merlin glared up at the man, again not answering.

"Lamya," Vortigern said, stepping back.

The woman walked towards Merlin and held one of her pale, cold hands against his forehead.

"Lamya has a very good way of bringing out people's emotions," Vortigern told Merlin, sneering coldly.

Merlin then felt the emotions about everything he had felt in the last few days come forward, shocking him with the pain. All of his senses fought against the pain of his emotions but they kept overwhelming him, hurting him with their weight. There then came a point when the pain was excruciating and Merlin felt himself mentally throw something at the pain and it vanished. He then saw Lamya fly away from him, landing on the other side of the table.

Sindri snarled like an animal and went to help his sister whilst Vortigern stared at Merlin with mild interest.

"What are you?" he whispered. "What are you?"

Merlin glowered back at him.

"It seems that our young friend here has a sort of magical repelling charm," Vortigern said to Sindri, who was pulling his sister to her feet. The pair looked as if they would murder someone.

"Guards," Vortigern called. A couple of men entered. "Take the boy back to his cell."

He turned to Merlin as the guards walked towards him.

"I'm sure we will speak again soon, Merlin. I am intrigued to know how you have repelled both Sindri and Lamya."

He watched as Merlin was pulled out of the room and back towards the dungeons.

Merlin was slightly in shock. The emotions he had been hiding had been so powerful and the more he thought about it the harder he found it to control.

When they reached the cell, Merlin was once more thrown in and the door crashed closed behind him. The warlock lay there as he felt his eyes become watery. Refusing to let himself cry again, Merlin fought to keep the tears back and wrestled to keep his emotions in check.

It did not help when he someone place a hand on his shoulder. Merlin was so surprised that he practically jumped to the other side of the cell.

"Merlin," said a calm voice that the warlock recognised.

Clambering to his knees, Merlin stared at a humanoid figure standing over him.

"Arthur?"

"Who else?"

He saw Arthur's shadowy figure bend down and reach out again.

"Merlin, are you all right? I saw that man break one of your ribs."

That was when Merlin remembered. Pulling up his shirt he expected to see a bruise where the man had kicked him but the skin was unmarked. Now that he came to think of it, any injury he had received recently no longer hurt.

Merlin then felt so relieved to see the prince, he felt himself sag against the wall. Arthur, thinking that something was wrong, helped him sit back down onto the floor then gripped both of Merlin's shoulders.

"Merlin...I saw your mother. They were taking her body away."

Merlin felt a tear slip through his defences and he wiped it away quickly.

"I'm so sorry," Arthur whispered. "She was a good person."

"He killed her. I told him the truth and he killed her."

"What did you tell him?"

"He wanted to know how you and your father have survived all of those magical attacks and I told him it was me."

"Merlin, you didn't tell him about your magic?"

"No, I...didn't."

Arthur pulled out his dagger and hacked away at the ropes around Merlin's ankles.

"How did you get in here?" Merlin asked.

"They didn't bother to lock the door after they had taken you out so I sneaked in."

"But then how are we going to get out?"

"All right, I nearly got caught at some point when a man came in here a few minutes ago. He had the key and was coming to lock it back up."

"What did you do with him?"

"I just knocked him out. He shouldn't wake up for a while."

Arthur looked into the corner and Merlin followed his gaze and saw the form of an unconscious guard.

Pulling Merlin to his feet, Arthur unlocked the door and the two crept out and up the staircase.

"I don't suppose you know where we're going?" Merlin asked quietly.

"Err."

In truth, Arthur had no idea where the exit was as he had come in a way that was now surely blocked.

"You don't do you," Merlin said, guessing.

"I came in through a tunnel that led to the bottom of the dungeons. I got lucky getting up to your cell."

"But how do you plan on getting us out?"

"Look, it's either sneak around or wait for Vortigern to kill you in the cell."

"Arthur."

The prince looked at Merlin.

"Thank you. You came after me...again."

Arthur patted his shoulder.

"Did you really think I'd leave you to Vortigern?"

"Your father would."

"But I'm not my father am I."

The two peered around a corner in the corridor. No one was coming towards them so they continued.

"Where do you think you're going?" a hoarse voice said behind them.

Merlin realised who it might be and when he turned around, he wasn't surprised. Sindri was standing there and next to him was Lamya.

"Do you think that we didn't know you were here, Pendragon?" Lamya asked in her high, silky voice. "We've known ever since Sindri sensed you in the dungeons."

Arthur looked at Merlin.

"He can read thoughts and memories," Merlin explained.

"But not yours, or at least not everything, only parts," Sindri said. "Which is really odd. No one magical or not has ever been able to stop me before and I know King Vortigern is eager to learn more about you. Imagine how pleased he will be when we bring him to you along with Pendragon's dead body."

Lamya then muttered an incantation and kept repeating it. Next to Merlin, Arthur dropped to the floor, unconscious.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin shouted, dropping down next to him.

Merlin felt something erupt inside him. Because of all of the pain that he had gone through for the last few days, losing his mother and his village being destroyed, what the twins had just done had brought Merlin's height of emotion to what could only be described as breaking point. He then felt some sort of bond break away from him and for the first time in a while Merlin felt free and more importantly he felt himself again.

Seething with anger, Merlin felt the magic well up inside of him and he directed part of his rage at the twins. The two were sent hurtling backwards into the wall. It wasn't enough to kill them but it knocked them out.

Merlin then felt for Arthur's pulse. It was weak, which caused a wave of panic to flow through his body. He could not let Arthur die.

Feeling some newfound strength, Merlin slung Arthur over his back and ran down the corridor, not caring if he was spotted. He could now fight his way out.

After a number of corridors, Merlin turned around a corner to find himself facing Vortigern and a number of archers, ready to fire.

"My other sorcerers sensed Sindri and Lamya become unconscious so I assumed that you had escaped. I knew Arthur was here but I never dreamed that I would get this close to killing him. It seems that Lamya beat me to it. She likes using curses."

He cocked his head and looked at Merlin.

"Why don't you just give up Merlin? You've lost and there is no way out."

"I would rather die than live under your control."

Vortigern seemed a bit reluctant to honour this fact. Merlin knew that the man was still curious about him.

"Do you think I would want to live under your rule after you killed my mother?"

"You're still angry with me about that."

"Of course I am. She was my mother," Merlin shouted. He was slowly backing away from the men blocking his way forward. He wasn't sure if Vortigern knew that he had spotted a small staircase that would hopefully lead him to safety if he was quick.

It appeared that Vortigern had not noticed why Merlin was backing away.

"It's called war Merlin. Lots of people die, including those who may not be directly involved."

"And I told you before, you had no right to go and destroy my village like that. They weren't involved at all. They didn't even live in Uther's kingdom."

"Yet from what I hear, they hid Idris' son in that village."

Merlin felt a ripple of shock.

"_How does he know about that_?" he thought.

"I only found _that _bit of information out recently when a man came seeking refuge. He had visited your village many years ago and he had met Balinor, who was hiding from Uther. I thought that he would still be in the village but obviously not."

"You don't know everything," Merlin said.

"What don't I know then Merlin?"

"Balinor was killed by Cenred's men."

Vortigern looked mildly surprised.

"Well then that only leaves Ma'ab to be taken care of."

Merlin glared at him. It was then he felt Arthur press into him. Looking around, Merlin saw that he was backed up against a portrait hanging on the wall behind him. The picture had a family of three painted on, two men, one a child and the other a fully grown man, as well as a heavily pregnant woman.

Vortigern then seemed to see something and he stared from the picture to Merlin and back again. The faces of his men were also slightly startled. They were so startled that one of them forgot that he was holding a bow at the ready and he accidentally fired.

Merlin felt a sharp stab of pain.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Merlin stared at the arrow that was protruding from the upper half of his arm. The pain wasn't as bad as what he had felt before but it still stung.

Vortigern shouted at the man who had shot Merlin and actually held him at sword-point. It was all Merlin needed.

Ignoring the throbbing in his arm, the warlock ran down the staircase, still carrying Arthur on his back. He heard Vortigern shout behind him. Pounding down the stairs, Merlin came to a small, wooden door, which at first try appeared to be locked. Merlin imagined the door opening, and it opened with a crash. The thrill of magic was now effortless.

The door led outside the stronghold and scaled around the stone fortress. Careful not to fall off and plummet to his doom, Merlin jogged away from the approaching sound of people's feet.

The staircase led to the bridge that joined the stronghold on the cliff to the ground beneath them. The warlock ran down the bridge, skidding onto the main road. Daring to look back, he saw that men were beginning to come out of the gates. Turning towards the thorn bushes, Merlin ran at them. Not one thorn touched him as he ran through.

Soon, reaching the other side of the forest of thorns, Merlin spotted the two horses that were tethered to a nearby tree. Knowing full well that he would never escape with both of them, the warlock jumped on Arthur's horse, pulling the prince up with him. He then kicked the horse's flanks and the horse broke into a gallop.

Merlin felt the pain in his arm where the arrow was starting to spread and the shock was beginning to settle in but he refused to give in. He had no idea if Vortigern's men were still after them and at the moment he didn't care. All he could think about was getting Arthur back to Camelot. He hoped that either Gaius or Ma'ab would know what had happened.

It was night and Merlin was currently pushing the horse relentlessly past the outlying villages in Mercia before he crossed what he thought to be the border between Mercia and Camelot.

Merlin looked down at Arthur and was scared to see that he was barely breathing. Trying to stop the panic from clouding his thoughts, Merlin urged the horse on faster, though he thought the animal was tired and already going as fast as it could but Merlin knew that no time could be wasted.

He had been riding for an entire day and he hadn't stopped for food or water, since he had neither, and he definitely wasn't going to stop to sleep.

Merlin realised that this was the danger Arthur faced that Ma'ab had told him about. This was one of the reasons why he had gone through with the ritual, to save Arthur but now he had no idea what to do, even if he did have his magic back. He sincerely hoped that Lamya's curse wasn't irreversible.

The horse burst through the trees that surrounded Camelot. Merlin was exhausted but he spurred it on and sped through the gates and up the main street. Many people stared at him as he went past, their expressions blurring together as he raced towards the castle.

When he reached the courtyard, he saw a number of soldiers approaching, their faces fearful as they looked at Arthur. Merlin then felt his exhaustion take toll and his grip on Arthur slackened before he forced his tired hands to grab him again. But it wasn't enough.

Arthur was slipping out of his arms and he was dragging Merlin with him, who refused to let go. Merlin was brought to the ground first and Arthur landed on top of him, knocking the wind out of him. The warlock gasped for breath, the pain from his arm increasing as Arthur's head pressed it into the ground.

Merlin then felt someone drag Arthur off him, but he tried to hang on. Someone else then grabbed hold of Merlin's shirt, just as Arthur was wrestled out of his arms. The warlock looked up into the furious face of Uther Pendragon.  
"What happened? " Uther said, with a fierce glare.

Merlin could only manage a few words.

"Vortigern... sorceress... cursed..."

Merlin then lost consciousness because of the pain and went limp, his head skimming the floor as Uther still had the boy's shirt in his hand. The king's face was unreadable.

Ma'ab rushed in and saw the pale forms of Merlin and Arthur, Gaius currently bending over the prince on his bed. Merlin was on the spare bed that the physician used for extra patients.

"Oh no," she groaned, rubbing a hand against her forehead.

"You knew this would happen?" Gaius asked.

"I saw Arthur being cursed but I had no idea that someone would shoot Merlin."

She rushed over to the warlock and inspected the arrow shaft.

"This has been in for a while, Gaius. I'm going to have to pull it out."

"Do you have any idea how to pull an arrow out without causing any more injury?"

"Definitely."

Not bothering to wait for the physician to say she should, Ma'ab grabbed the arrow and pulled. It came out quite easily. Merlin moaned and turned onto his side, his eyes fluttering open.

"Merlin?" Gaius asked, briefly leaving Arthur.

Merlin stared up at his uncle, his eyes full of grief and apology. Gaius caught the meaning of his gaze and tried to give the boy a reassuring smile but it became a grimace.

"It's not your fault."

Merlin shook his head, his eyes now staring at the floor as he lay on the bed.

"It is. I didn't save her."

Looking at Arthur, Merlin sat up, trying to clamber to his feet. Ma'ab stopped him.

"Don't," she cautioned, massaging his shoulder with her hand.

"Do you know how to save him?" Merlin asked, not looking at her.

"It's no longer within my power."

Merlin rubbed his eyes with a hand.

He then felt a gentle numbing sensation where the arrow had been and he looked to see that the wound was no longer bleeding. Rolling his sleeve up, Merlin saw that the injury looked weeks old, not something you'd expect after the arrow had only been taken out a minute ago.

"It's part of being the Leader of the Old Ways," Ma'ab explained, looking at Merlin's arm. "Any small injury heals even before your magic starts to work properly again."

That answered the question about Merlin's rib healing so quickly.

"He can't die," Merlin muttered.

"He won't, as soon as I can diagnose what sort of curse it is," Gaius said. "Uther told me what you had said."

"How is he taking it?" Merlin asked.

"He's under the impression that you were both kidnapped in Ealdor as I had to tell him about Vortigern's attack. I think at the moment he's worried about Arthur as well as what Vortigern's next move will be."

"Obviously Vortigern won't let this go," Ma'ab muttered. "He got so close to killing Arthur and it escaped him. He never was the type of person to take things lying down. I don't think he ever got over..." She trailed off, her face becoming sad.

"Vortigern told me about Evander," Merlin said.

"I know. And I know that he's still after me even if he has no idea where I am or what I look like. I've had the fortune never to meet him."

"Can I ask you something?"

"If you want to know more about our family, I might as well tell you. You have a right to know."

"How did your father die? Vortigern said it was years after your mother had died."

Ma'ab sighed.

"That's a common mistake people make. My father died before my mother. A friend of Constance, Uther's father, was having problems with a horde of bandits up north. My father went to help and he was killed. They say that he took down a further half a dozen men after he had been mortally wounded."

"And your mother killed herself?"

"My parents were _syntrofoi psychez_, the most powerful type of soul mates. When my father died, the only thing that kept my mother going was me and the unborn child, your father. Once he was born, she performed the ritual, since she was the Queen of the Old Religion at the time, and allowed her grief to kill her. She left me and Balinor in the care of our father's brother, Evander."

"What was her name?"

"Phaedra." Ma'ab looked incredibly depressed at the thought of her mother and Merlin wished that he had not brought the subject up.

Turning to Gaius, Merlin saw that the physician had just finished examining Arthur.

"I've never seen a curse like this before. It seems that whoever cursed him was also channelling the magic of other sorcerers."

"How on earth can you tell?" Merlin asked.

"His eyes are bloodshot and the pupils have contracted. If it had just been a curse by one person, you wouldn't see either."

"So that means..."

"There may be no chance of reversing this."

Merlin gripped his hair in his hands.

Ma'ab was suddenly distracted as she rubbed her temples, moaning softly.

"What now?" she whispered, looking at Merlin with worry.

There was silence for a few more minutes as Ma'ab's forehead creased in concentration. She then turned back to the two.

"The faeries have found something out. I need to go."

She looked sadly at her nephew. Walking over she kissed his head.

"Everything will be all right, Merlin," she whispered so that Gaius couldn't hear. "You just need to remember."

With that she stood back and looked at the physician.

"Goodbye Gaius." The way she said it was as if she thought that she and the old man would never see each other again.

Her eyes flashed gold and a wind whipped up around her. She vanished within the folds of the element.

Merlin looked up at Gaius, completely lost.

"What do I do, Gaius?"

Gaius went to Merlin and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll know when the time comes."

"But what if he dies before I do?"

"You have to trust what Ma'ab has done. She must have chosen this time for you to receive your birthright a bit earlier than she would have liked."

Merlin gave him a quizzical look.

"I knew Ma'ab for quite a while. Everyone who practises magic was aware of her and she was always rather interested in science. Myself and an old friend spent some time with her, teaching her about medicine."

"She is younger than you."

"By about ten years."

Merlin looked back at the floor.

"I need to go and tell the king about the possible extent of the curse," Gaius muttered, placing a comforting hand on the warlock's shoulder. "Just rest. I don't think your mind would cope if you tried to use magic now."

He left, not noticing that Merlin had frozen at what he had said.

Merlin remembered. He remembered the dream that he had had. The dream when he had first met Ma'ab, or at least in a way. He remembered what she had said to him.

"_This is all happening inside your mind, though it is real, and the powers of the mind can be limitless if you know how to use it properly_."

The powers of the mind. Surely, now, because he had the powers of the Leader of the Old Religion, he could save Arthur. Ma'ab had seen that Arthur would die if Merlin hadn't received her powers, so she could have meant that as a warning.

Kneeling by Arthur, Merlin held his hand over the prince's face. He felt the rush of magic surge willingly to obey his will. Closing his eyes, Merlin thought hard, reaching out to Arthur and tackling Lamya's curse. He was surprised to find how strong it was but he put his best effort into defeating the evil magic, feeling it lift very gradually. He fought the curse with ease as it attempted to make him succumb as well but Merlin was now a lot more powerful. The curse couldn't reach him, no matter how hard it tried, almost like a living thing. Merlin then felt the curse become incredibly frail and with one push, it was blown away, leaving Arthur's mind free.

Coming to himself again, Merlin opened his eyes to see Arthur stir slightly in his sleep before lying still again. The warlock noticed that the prince appeared to look slightly healthier.

Finally allowing the fatigue of the last few days to wash over him, Merlin curled up on the extra bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Ma'ab was meditating on the stone altar, her forehead creased in concentration. The faeries were hovering by her.

They spoke in their shrill noise.

"I can't use the mirror now," the sorceress told them, answering the question they had asked. "That sort of thing requires some incredibly powerful magic to maintain. Powerful magic that I gave to Merlin."

The lights spoke again.

"Yes, I'm sure it was the right time for me to pass on the torch, so to speak. Merlin just saved Arthur from certain death."

One of the lights seemed to shimmer and it began to expand. Ma'ab didn't appear to be surprised by this. The light ebbed away to reveal a tall, young woman, as graceful as the willow tree. Two beautiful wings protruded from her back, white in colour, as was the woman's attire. Her eyes were deep green and her hair a pale brown.

"So that means that that immediate danger has been taken care of?" she asked in a trilling voice.

"Yes Isla, but you know that Arthur's curse wasn't the only thing I foresaw."

Ma'ab suddenly became upset and looked up at what remained of the ceiling, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Ma'ab?" Isla asked, looking at the sorceress and then at her fellow faeries, wondering what she should do. Neither she nor her family had dealt with humans in highly emotional states in a couple of decades.

"I just can't believe that I can't get involved with any of what is to come," Ma'ab said, running a hand through her long hair.

"The dragon? "

"Yes, the dragon and then there's what Vortigern will try and do."

"You haven't mentioned anything else involving Vortigern."

"That's because I've just seen it."

Isla nodded. Ma'ab was a seer by nature and always had been. She had other magical talents that had nothing to do with being the Queen of the Old Religion but her knowledge of the future was the most prominent.

"Are you going to tell us or are we going to have to wait and see what will happen?" Isla asked. Ma'ab looked at her and Isla guessed that it was the latter.

"Not that I don't want to. I just don't think this is something I can tell you."

"I think by now that we're used to it."

Behind her, the lights made their noise as if in agreement to Isla's words.

Arthur woke up with a splitting headache. Opening his eyes, he wondered where on earth he was. He then recognised the shelves that could only be in Gaius' chambers. Through the window he saw that the sun was setting over the hills on the horizon.

Looking down he saw the sleeping form of Merlin on a spare bed. Arthur realised that Merlin had managed to get him out of Vortigern's stronghold after that sorceress had used magic on him. He was extremely grateful.

The door then opened and Gaius walked in. The physician's expression became one of astonishment when he saw Arthur awake.

"Gaius?" Arthur asked. "You look as if you think I'm a ghost."

Gaius' face deepened into a frown of confusion. He looked at the sleeping warlock.

"Gaius, did Merlin do something?"

"I have no idea, Sire," Gaius said, finally speaking.

"Why are you looking as if you think I shouldn't be alive?"

"Because Merlin said that the sorceress cursed you."

Arthur froze as his brain took in this information.

"Cursed? Like with that goblet? "

"At least as bad if not worse. The goblet only made the person enter a sort of coma from which they may never waken but this curse was about to kill you. Merlin must have used his magic to get rid of it."

"But could he have hurt himself whilst getting rid of it?"

"It is possible, though Merlin is the Leader of the Old Ways..."

Arthur didn't appear to hear the last part of Gaius' sentence. He almost dove off the bed, receiving a head rush in the process, and shook Merlin's shoulder.

"Arthur, he needs rest. He hasn't slept since he left for Ealdor."

But Arthur didn't stop.

"Merlin," he said. "Merlin, wake up."

Groaning, the warlock opened his eyes, squinting up at Arthur.

"Arthur?" he croaked. "Did it work?"

"Did what work?" Arthur asked. "You got rid of the curse, didn't you?"

Merlin nodded, blinking against the sunlight that shone through the window.

Gaius then took the chance to speak.

"Sire, your father is coming. He insisted that he come and see you but he still thinks that you are cursed."

"How was he taking it?" Arthur said.

"Not very well. He was planning the best way to attack Vortigern, that's why he didn't come back with me."

Merlin's hands became claws at the mention of Vortigern's name and his face flashed with anger. Both Gaius and Arthur gave him sympathetic looks.

"Have you told him about-" Arthur mouthed the word _Ealdor_.

"Yes but I think he is far more concerned about Camelot at the moment. The village wasn't even in the kingdom."

Merlin pushed himself out of bed and went to his room. Arthur made to follow but Gaius stopped him.

"I think he wants to be alone for a moment."

"I'm so sorry I didn't get there in time."

"My sister's death is no more your fault than anyone else's. The only person to blame is Vortigern."

"But Merlin blames himself."

"I think so. I don't know what happened but I can tell."

"Vortigern wanted to know how me and my father had survived all of those attacks by magic. Merlin told him, excluding the bit about him having magic, that it was him but Vortigern didn't believe him so he stabbed Hunith."

Gaius swallowed, trying not to imagine Vortigern killing his younger sister.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Sir Geraint came in and stared at Arthur.

"Sire?" he asked. "We were told you were cursed."

"Gaius managed to find an antidote, thankfully."

"Oh well in that case." The man turned to Gaius. "The king has called a meeting. He said that you should stay with Arthur whilst his manservant came instead. But since he is fine, maybe you could all come? "

"I'll just get Merlin," Gaius said, heading towards the warlock's room. Arthur and Geraint waited whilst Gaius talked to Merlin and after a few minutes the pair came out. Merlin's face looked blank of any expression.

The four left the physician's rooms and headed towards the council chambers. Once there, the doors opened and then there was complete silence. Everyone was staring at Arthur.

Uther was standing at the other end of the chamber and he stared at his son in disbelief.

"Arthur?"

The prince walked towards his father as Uther continued to stare at him. He then turned to the physician.

"It turned out that the curse wasn't as serious as I thought, Sire," Gaius explained. "I was able to concoct an antidote to lift it."

Uther turned back to his son and nodded at him, a stiff smile on his face. Arthur knew that as king he couldn't show any emotion that displayed weakness.

The king then spoke to him, loudly enough for the rest of the court to hear.

"A messenger was sent by Vortigern a short while ago. He is willing to leave us alone, though for how long I have no idea, if we give him something."

"What does he want?" Arthur asked.

There was a moment's pause.

"He wants your manservant."

The entire court turned to the warlock, faces full of shock or confusion. Arthur's expression was one of sheer horror. Merlin stared at the floor, his expression unfathomable.


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm really sorry about the delayed update – I've just finished exams so hopefully they will be more regular now. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, please keep them coming!**

Chapter 19

Nobody spoke. They all stood there, staring at Merlin.

Arthur then walked up to the warlock and ushered him out of the hall, ignoring the stares of the entire court. Outside, he began to drag Merlin away.

"Why would Vortigern want you?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know," Merlin replied. "He thinks I have some sort of magical repelling charm on me. But I don't think that would be enough."

"You know my father will consider giving you to him. He'd think that at the expense of Camelot, one servant is definitely worth the sacrifice."

Looking at Merlin's face, Arthur saw that his servant was beginning to look fearful.

"Merlin, I'm not going to let that happen. I'll keep arguing with my father and try to stop him."

"But wouldn't your father see this as a chance to keep one of his enemies at bay?"

"Merlin, what my father doesn't know is that you are the reason that Camelot hasn't fallen to evil sorcerers and other things besides. I don't mean to sound as if I don't care what happens to you but I dread to think what would happen to Camelot if you weren't here."

Merlin tried to pull away. Arthur stopped walking and turned to look at him and saw that the warlock was giving him a rather calculating look.

"Are you actually saying that-"

"For crying out loud, Merlin," Arthur interrupted. "After I found out that you had magic and Ma'ab made me dream about what you've done, I had to concede that it's only people who are evil that use magic for evil."

"Wait, Ma'ab made you dream about what's happened. So that's why your attitude changed towards me being a warlock when you woke up at Stonehenge."

But then, Merlin thought, if Ma'ab had made Arthur dream about what had been happening since he had first come to Camelot, then what if Arthur knew about the truth of his own birth. Merlin then thought that if Arthur had dreamed about it then he would have surely said or done something by now, so Merlin put it out of his mind. For now at least.

"Yes but that's not the point. The point is that Vortigern wants you and I don't think anyone can guess why. We'll most likely find out soon when something bad happens."

"Has he attacked Camelot before?"

"Once when I was three, then about two years before you came here. Both times, he didn't send enough men to actually take over Camelot but it weakened our defences for a while. Lots of people were killed."

His face slightly drawn, Arthur then continued to walk, dragging Merlin with him. Both were silent, each remembering and fearing what the future might bring.

When they reached Gaius' chambers, Arthur gently pushed Merlin inside.

"I'm going to see Gwen then I'm going to see if I can sort this out. Could you stay here, please?"

Merlin nodded and Arthur left, practically jogging down the corridor.

Gwen answered the door and was incredibly shocked to see who was standing there. Arthur was leaning against the doorframe, panting. The maid was so taken aback that she actually took a step back, her hands over her mouth.

"Gwen?"

Arthur stood straight, his expression confused but he didn't move towards her.

"Gwen, what's wrong?"

Gwen took her hands away from her face.

"They said you were cursed. There was a warning saying that we needed to stay in our homes because Vortigern might try to attack and then they said you had been cursed."

"Gwen, you don't need to worry. Merlin and Gaius fixed me up. I'm fine."

Gwen suddenly grabbed Arthur's arm and pulled him through the door, closing it behind him.

Taken aback, Arthur was even more startled when Gwen gave him a hug, fiercer than any he had experienced, and then proceeded to reach for his face, bringing it down to hers and kissed him. Arthur responded with great enthusiasm.

After a few minutes, but what could have gone on forever, they broke apart but held each other close.

"I was so worried," Gwen confessed. "They wouldn't let us leave our homes, so I had no idea if you were still alive or not."

"I'm fine, honestly, Gwen. You don't need to worry."

"Arthur, what happened? How did Vortigern even manage to have a chance to curse you?"

Sighing, the prince backed away.

"Gwen, I really think you should sit down for this."

She did so, frowning with polite confusion. Arthur paced for a minute before speaking.

"Vortigern attacked Ealdor."

Gwen gasped, sitting frozen on her chair.

"He and his soldiers killed all of the men and took the women and children as prisoners. The village was completely destroyed."

"Merlin must be devastated," Gwen said.

"That doesn't even cover it," Arthur told her. "It was worse than when he was acting oddly about what happened with Balinor. I don't even want to try to imagine what was going on in his head."

"But that doesn't explain how Vortigern got hold of you."

"He didn't, not really. There were a few men who had remained behind to do goodness knows what. When Merlin saw them, he attacked them and they took him to Vortigern's stronghold."

"Were Hunith and the villagers still there?"

"I don't know about the villagers but Hunith..."

Arthur gulped and gave Gwen a meaningful look. She caught the meaning.

"Oh no," she whispered, a hand going to her mouth again.

"They were taking her body away when I arrived." At this point the prince bowed his head slightly, and then continued.

"Once I found Merlin's cell, he was being taken away so I hid in there and from what I got out of Merlin when they brought him back, Vortigern killed her himself. I thought Merlin was going to break apart any minute. When we got out of the cell, these two sorcerers found us, saying that they'd known I'd been there all along. One of them muttered a spell and then I don't remember anything until I woke up in Gaius' chambers. But I think now we need to worry about Merlin more than anything else."

"Is he all right?"

"Physically I think so but mentally, I have no idea. Vortigern sent a messenger and says he'll make a deal to leave Camelot alone, for how long I don't know. But he wants Merlin in exchange."

Gwen's face was masked with a look of horror.

"And I think my father might consider taking it. He'd say that the life of one servant would certainly be better than losing the whole of Camelot."

"Where's Merlin now?"

"I took him back to Gaius' rooms and told him I'd come and see you, then try and persuade my father not to give him up."

"Arthur, do you really think that Merlin would wait for your father to make a decision?"

"He wouldn't run away. I know him well enough to know that he wouldn't do that."

"But do you know him well enough to realise that he'd hand himself over to save Camelot? He wouldn't want anyone else to die on his account. He may blame himself for his mother's death and he wouldn't want anyone else to die, like Gaius, me and especially you. You may have not noticed it Arthur, but I know that Merlin cares for you a great deal, even if the pair of you argue half of the time."

By the time Gwen had finished, Arthur was mentally kicking himself. How could he have not realised it? He hadn't seen it coming even when it should have been obvious what Merlin would do.

Without saying another word, Arthur ran from the house, Gwen right behind him. Neither of them stopped until they met Gaius leaving his rooms.

"Gaius, where's Merlin?"

The physician looked confused.

"I thought he was with you," Gaius said.

"I brought him straight back here then went to see Gwen."

"Then where is he?"

Arthur then shook his head.

"Wait here," he told the pair of them and hurried off.

"Gwen, is everything all right?"

"Arthur told me about Vortigern wanting Merlin but what he didn't realise is that Merlin might go of his own free will."

Gaius closed his eyes in understanding.

"That _is_ the sort of thing Merlin would do..."

They were then silent and waited. After a while they heard the pounding footsteps that announced Arthur's return. The prince skidded to a halt, his expression dark.

"He's gone," he said in a monotone. "He left a note in my chambers."

He handed the note to Gaius, who began to read. Gwen looked at it over his shoulder.

_Arthur,_

_If Vortigern wants me then I'm giving myself up. I know where he's waiting so I'm going. I don't want anyone else to die because of me. Enough have already, including people I love. I don't know what he wants but whatever it is, I think it has something to do with what happened at the Stronghold. I'm sorry I got you involved in this and that you ended up cursed because of it. But now you can live and I know that you'll be a great king even if I'm not there to stop you being a prat, though I know that that may not be much of a problem anymore._

_Please look after Gaius. He's helped me in so many ways and I have never known how to repay him and now I don't think I'll ever be able to, so please take care of him. He's like the father I never had, as I never really knew mine. Look after Gwen too. I count her as a sort of sister and I know how much she means to you. Never let her go. Take it from someone who knows, you'll never truly realise how precious she is to you until she's gone so don't make the same mistake I did in that area, because I regretted not saving Freya and I have to live with it, knowing that if I'd been stronger I could have saved her._

_Goodbye, thank you for standing up for me, and please just don't be a prat._

_Merlin_

Gaius and Gwen stared at Arthur once they had finished the letter.

"Oh God," Gwen muttered. "He's really going to do it."

"And it looks like I'm going to have to go after him again," Arthur said.

"Arthur, you don't even know where he's gone."

"Merlin's no hunter so he won't remember to cover his tracks. I'm going to follow him and save him from making a really big mistake."

"I'm coming with you," Gwen said.

"Gwen, please, you need to stay here. I know you can fight but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were hurt."

"But-"

"Gwen, please. For me," Arthur pleaded.

The maid appeared to give in, hanging her head slightly.

Arthur then hugged her close, before breaking away and nodding at Gaius. Turning, he broke into a run.

Merlin walked through the trees, taking in the shades of green. He was assessing every detail of everything around him for what be the final time. If Vortigern did decide to kill them then he wouldn't fight, even if he did have powerful magic to stop an onslaught. He just wanted to make sure that everything he did ensured the safety of those he cared about.

He could sense Vortigern and his men up ahead, waiting in a clearing in the forest for someone to bring him to them. There were around a dozen people, standing at strategic points, all in pairs or threes.

Pausing for a second, Merlin inhaled deeply and attempted to keep his emotions under control. He remembered all too clearly what Lamya could do, even though it didn't really work on him because of his magic. Continuing to walk, Merlin could soon hear the impatient snorts of horses and the rustling of cloaks, the occasional person coughing. He relaxed his magic as he didn't want Vortigern to discover who he really was. Taking a deep breath, Merlin pushed through the final foliage that separated him from Vortigern and his men.

Blinking against the sudden glare of sunlight, Merlin found himself facing Vortigern, flanked by Sindri and Lamya. Behind them, a few metres away, were five soldiers who were standing guard of two people shrouded in a heavy lilac material.

Vortigern was the first to speak, staring at Merlin with interest.

"I'd have thought someone would have brought you here."

"No one did. I came here of my own free will," Merlin replied.

"So Uther has no idea that you came?"

"I imagine someone will tell him sooner or later."

Merlin glared at him, his anger beginning to rise. He could still not get over the fact that Vortigern had slaughtered the men in his village, destroyed Ealdor, and murdered his mother. The pain was still too fresh to be able to control fully no matter how much Merlin tried.

Vortigern was looking at Merlin intently, assessing his expression and what he may be thinking.

"I take it you are still angry at me."

Merlin's glare deepened. Vortigern sighed and motioned to a couple of his men. The pair stomped over to Merlin and grabbed him by the shoulders, dragging him towards Vortigern. They then forced Merlin to his knees. Thinking that this was it, Merlin turned his gaze to the grass, thinking of Arthur, Gwen, Gaius, his parents and Freya.

He was surprised when Vortigern merely grabbed his chin and inspected his face as if he was looking for something. Merlin's gaze flickered up to bore into Vortigern's face, wondering what on earth he was doing. Finally, Vortigern looked at another one of the men guarding the shrouded figures.

"Bring it," he commanded.

The man walked over to one of the horses and went through the saddlebag strapped to its side. He brought out a length of rolled parchment and handed it to Vortigern. Unravelling it, he practically shoved it in Merlin's face. Looking at it, Merlin recognised the portrait that he had seen before the man had shot him. Now able to study it more carefully, he could tell that it was quite old.

"The two adults were my mother and father. The boy is me," Vortigern said.

Merlin frowned.

"And what has this got to do with me?" he asked quietly.

"Don't you recognise my father?"

Looking at the man in the portrait, Merlin studied the man's features. The more he looked, the more it began to sink in. Vortigern's father had hair, exactly like Merlin's, including the raven colour. His eyes sometimes flew to the woman, Vortigern's mother. She had Merlin's eyes, the exact same blue and shape. He looked at the bump that was her pregnant stomach.

"_Oh my God_," he thought. "_No_."

This was even more shocking than finding out that Ma'ab was his aunt, if it was even possible. She cared what happened to people. She didn't slaughter countless people. She didn't try to kill Uther even though he had murdered so many of her people. She was kind and caring and seemed concerned about what happened to Camelot.

But if Vortigern was implying what Merlin thought he was, and if it was true then Merlin had just made the stupid mistake of handing himself to Vortigern. The man wouldn't kill him. He would try and teach Merlin to hate those he held dear because, and Merlin knew that there seemed to be no other explanation, Vortigern was his uncle.

Merlin had no idea how that was even possible. Gaius was his uncle. His mother was Gaius' younger sister but there was no other explanation. His father had been Ma'ab's younger brother and their father had been a Dragonlord. The only way the powers of the Dragonlord could be passed on was through blood, Balinor had made that perfectly clear. So how could Hunith have been Vortigern's sister? It just didn't make sense.

"If you remember what I told you," Vortigern said, as if he read Merlin's thoughts, "my mother gave birth to the child whilst she was travelling back from a friend's. The baby and my mother's maid went missing. But since then I discovered what I think is definitely the truth; I had my sorcerers attempt to interpret the past and I could scarcely believe what they discovered."

He stepped away from Merlin and paced.

"The maid had been told by my mother to hide the child as she had been to a seer a few weeks before and apparently the seer had seen what I would be like in the future. The maid obeyed and ran with the baby girl. But she ran for far too long without stopping, if only to tend to the child, and soon she caught a fever. But then, by chance, a man and his teenage son found the maid on the verge of death, still clutching the baby. The maid soon died after only telling the men her name. They took the baby back to their home where they, and the woman that was the boy's mother, thought that the maid had been the girl's mother so they named her after the maid. And the boy grew up to become the old Court Physician known as Gaius."

It took Merlin's entire mind to keep a poker face. He was shocked beyond belief. It seemed that his entire family were enemies of the Pendragon family, even though he, Merlin, was the servant of Arthur Pendragon. Even more ironically, his parents should have been enemies. Vortigern had sworn to kill his father and Ma'ab and his sister had had a child by Balinor. For a moment, Merlin dared to imagine what it would have been like if his mother had been raised with Vortigern and she had still fallen in love with Balinor, if they ever did meet, which may have been quite unlikely.

"So, now you know where your place is, Merlin."

"Yes I do. And it's not with you."

Vortigern's face fell into a look of anger.

"Do you think after you killed my mother I would join you? You may have not known her but she was your sister, which makes things that much worse. I know where I belong and it's at Camelot," Merlin spat.

"Camelot is a place where you would be killed if anyone knew you were related to me," Vortigern hissed.

"I told you before, I should want Uther dead more than anyone but I don't. There are reasons why I am loyal to the people at Camelot."

"And what would they be?"

Merlin continued to glare up at him.

"Do you want me to let Sindri try and read your mind again?" Vortigern asked.

The warlock refused to answer, his glare now a look of defiance.

"If I might speak, sire," Sindri said.

"Of course, Sindri."

Sindri walked over and sneered at Merlin, a look of delight on his face.

"Would you answer, if I threatened to kill Arthur Pendragon right in front of you?"

"He's not here," Merlin said, glaring up at Sindri now.

"Are you sure? What if I were to tell you he was hiding in the bushes this very second? That he followed you here and heard most of the conversation you have just had with his majesty?"

"Vortigern isn't the king. Uther is."

Sindri struck him across the face and then looked at Vortigern for further instructions. Vortigern, though, was looking at the bushes surrounding the clearing.

"Come out Pendragon. Come out or I will run your servant through, even if it would cause me great pain to do so," he shouted.

The men holding Merlin down made sure he was secure, grabbing him by the hair as an extra precaution.

There was a rustling of the bushes and everyone watched as Arthur came out of the bushes, carrying his sword.

"Put it down, Arthur, or I will run Merlin through."

Glaring at Vortigern, Arthur threw his sword on the ground.

"I take it you heard my conversation with Merlin?"

"Yes," Arthur replied bluntly. His gaze found Merlin.

Merlin was looking at him with a horrified look. His eyes were wide with terror and seemed to be asking Arthur why. Why had he risked himself for Merlin? Arthur could tell that Merlin was now concerned about what Vortigern would do next.

"So what do you think, Arthur? How do you feel about your servant, now that you know who his relatives are?"

"It doesn't matter. No one had any idea about it and Merlin isn't like you at all. He doesn't slaughter innocent people, he protects them from people like you!" Arthur said.

Merlin's expression had changed. His eyes held less fear and he was almost smiling at Arthur's words. Vortigern, however, was the one sneering now.

"Not that it matters. Merlin gave himself up and now he can watch as you die."

Both Merlin and Arthur were now gazing at each other in horror. Merlin then began to struggle against the men holding him down, kicking out with his legs. Vortigern motioned Sindri and Lamya forward and the two stood ready.

"NO!" Merlin shouted. He cracked, but willingly. The magic flowed through him, an unstoppable flood of energy and Merlin threw some of it at the men holding him. Breaking free, he ran at Arthur as the twins conjured fireballs in their hands. They bowled the balls of fire at Arthur just as Merlin shoved himself in front of the prince.

Everybody in the clearing stared at Merlin in utter disbelief. Arthur himself was taken by surprise by what Merlin was doing, and so openly. The fireballs were hovering in the air, unmoving, flickering dimly in the sunlight.

Vortigern's expression became bemused.

"Ah, this explains why you deflected Sindri and Lamya's talents, Merlin."

Merlin actually smiled.

"Well now you know the reason why I should want Uther dead though I don't. But it isn't the only reason."

Arthur could tell what Merlin was going to say.

"I'm not sure you should say anything about your father if I were you."

"It'll put him off. He swore to kill my father and Ma'ab because of what their uncle did."

"And what did their uncle do?"

"I'll tell you later."

"_If there even is a later_," Merlin thought to himself. He then addressed Vortigern.

"My mother may have been your sister, even if she never had any idea about it but my father was someone that you declared your enemy, though you'd never met him."

"And who would that be?"

"Balinor, the son of Idris and the nephew of Evander."

Vortigern's face became enraged but underneath the anger, Merlin thought he could see betrayal.

"So that would make you the last Dragonlord, unless what you told me about Cenred's men killing him was a lie."

"It wasn't."

Merlin's eyes flickered to the fireballs and they extinguished themselves. Sindri and Lamya flung themselves in front of Vortigern whilst the men who had held Merlin almost dragged Vortigern back towards the two shrouded figures. This was because, the moment the fireballs had died out, there was a rumbling noise coming from the ground. Merlin's eyes were shining gold and his hands were reaching out to the ground as if to embrace it.

Arthur felt some invisible force push him back. Again. But Merlin hadn't seemed to notice that half of Vortigern's men were advancing on him. Ducking around the warlock, Arthur grabbed his sword off the ground and ran at them.

But before he could get near them, the ground shook and Arthur and the men fell flat over. Looking around Arthur saw parts of it floating in mid-air surrounded in a sort of gold-like aura. At the centre of the revolving earth was Merlin, the power shining from him as if he was some sort of imprisoned sun. His eyes were their normal blue again but they were so serious and so weighed with knowledge that it almost frightened Arthur.

The mounds of rock then hurtled at Sindri and Lamya, who were both powerless to go up against someone as powerful as Merlin, though Arthur knew that they had no idea of the extent of his powers. They didn't have a clue about who Merlin was. The twins crumpled underneath the barrage of earth and Vortigern yelled in fury. He turned to the two shrouded figures.

"When we struck the agreement you said nothing about the boy having magic," he muttered in anger.

"That's because neither of us had any idea, even though my sister lived in the same city as him for about two years," one of them said.

Merlin froze. He recognised that voice and he looked fearfully at Arthur, who also seemed to recognise who had just spoken.

As the two people lifted the veils from over their faces, Merlin's worst fears were realised. Morgana and Morgause had returned and he could tell that neither of them were happy to see him or Arthur. In fact, they looked murderous.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

Pacing towards Arthur, Merlin didn't dare take his eyes off the women. Compared to Morgana and Morgause, the problems he had with Vortigern were almost infinitesimally small.

Morgana, though as beautiful as ever, had a cruel look on her face so that instead of being enrapturing, the beauty was almost detracting. Her pale eyes were full of malice as she stared at Merlin.

Morgause was the same as ever, though she was dressed differently to the red dress or the suit of armour she'd previously worn. She was giving both Merlin and Arthur a speculative look, tilting her head to the side in a curious fashion.

"I think you should get out of here, Vortigern," Morgause suggested. "Before things start to get messy."

Vortigern nodded.

"Try not to hurt the boy too much. Remember that part of agreement, even if it was added after the original was struck."

"Do not worry Vortigern," Morgause said. "You will have the boy alive but I think my sister wants to teach him a lesson before we hand him over to you."

"Very well."

Vortigern looked at Merlin and sneered before turning around and leaving with his men, so that only Merlin, Arthur, Morgana and Morgause were in the clearing.

Merlin positioned himself in front of Arthur, who had returned to his feet, readying himself for the attack that he knew was coming. Arthur was glaring at Morgana.

"How could you?" he spat at her. "How could you just turn your back on everyone who loved you?"

"Loved me? I was poisoned by someone I thought I could trust, someone I told about my magic when I was afraid." Her scowl deepened. "But it turns out I wasn't the only one who had to fear Uther, was I Merlin?"

"You left me with no choice," Merlin said. "You chose to side with her and my loyalty is to Camelot and I have to protect Arthur. He was going to be killed by the Knights of Medhir and that couldn't be allowed to happen."

"Who says so?" Morgause asked. "Everything has its time."

"Fate says so. Have you never heard the prophecies, Morgause?" Merlin shot back.

"Prophecies?" Morgana sniggered, an action that didn't suit her at all. "Is that what you are Merlin, a magical prophet?" she taunted.

But Morgause was staring from Arthur to Merlin and back.

"No sister, I don't think he is."

She began to pace from side to side, looking at Merlin.

"So this is the meaning of the riddles that have been told for centuries. A boy is destined to help bring magic back to the land with the help of the boy who will one day become king of this land."

Arthur looked at Merlin.

"Are there really prophecies about that?" he muttered.

"Yes," Merlin whispered back.

"Dear me. Then you really are more valuable to us than it would have appeared," Morgause laughed.

"Morgause?" Morgana asked.

"My sister, it would appear that the amount of pain you inflict on the dear warlock, for warlock he most certainly is, will have to be slightly restricted. He could be of great use to us as well as to Vortigern."

"Don't you dare," Arthur spat, pointing his sword in Morgause's direction.

But Merlin had seen a different matter.

"Why do you call her your sister?" he asked Morgause.

"Because she is," the sorceress replied, plainly. "Though half-sister would be more accurate."

Arthur and Merlin gawped at the two women before getting a grip on the situation.

"How?" Arthur asked. "It's not possible."

"Oh it is, Arthur," Morgana said. "But I'm not at liberty to tell you. At least not yet."

There were a few moments of silence.

"So what's the plan then?" Arthur asked. "Are you going to kill everyone in Camelot? Could you live with that, Morgana? I know you don't think too much of my father but are you really going to slaughter people like Gaius and Gwen?"

Merlin had to give Arthur some credit. What he had just said seemed to have some effect on Morgana.

"They were your friends," Merlin continued for Arthur. "Gwen was extremely loyal to you and she worried about what had happened to you; and Gaius treated you when you had nightmares."

"But he knew," Morgana spat. "I know that he knew about my magic and he chose not to tell me the truth."

"That may be true, but could you really kill him, not forgetting Gwen?" Merlin said.

"All I have interest in is you and Uther," Morgana hissed.

She then began to chant a long incantation and after a few seconds, Morgause joined in. Merlin felt a rush of energy rush past him, heading towards Camelot. Within a few seconds, both Morgana and Morgause had disappeared in a breeze of wind, which travelled over the treetops towards the city.

"What on earth are they doing?" Arthur hissed.

"I think they might be going after your father," Merlin replied, turning cautiously.

Arthur muttered a string of profanities and began to run back to the citadel, and Merlin quickly followed.

"I thought you'd poisoned Morgana," Arthur grunted as they ran.

"I did but obviously Morgause healed her," Merlin said.

"You don't say."

Sprinting through the forest that separated them from Camelot, they pushed through the undergrowth and soon they came out of the trees right outside Camelot's front gate. Everything looked normal.

However, by the time they had sprinted down the street that led to the castle, Merlin and Arthur were convinced that Morgause and Morgana had already done something.

Merlin stared around the courtyard.

"No," he groaned. "Not again."

Everyone in the courtyard was lying on the ground, as if they were sleeping.

"It's the same," Merlin said. "They've used the same sort of spell, again."

"I take it that that means there's another magic source?" Arthur asked.

"More than likely."

"So we have to find out who they've used."

Merlin ran a hand through his hair.

"We need to find Morgana and Morgause first before they kill your father."

"He'd be in the council chambers."

Arthur then ran up the stone steps and down the hallway. After a moment's pause, Merlin followed.

"Can you guess why Vortigern joined forces with those two?" Arthur shouted to Merlin, whilst running up more stairs.

"Probably because they're all enemies of the king," Merlin replied. He stopped, a strange feeling startling him. It was almost as if someone was following them but he couldn't see.

"Arthur, wait." Up ahead, Arthur skidded to a halt and looked back at the warlock.

Closing his eyes and ignoring Arthur's indignant mutterings, Merlin let his magic reach out to search for whatever it was that had distracted him. That was when he felt it for sure. His eyes snapped open.

"They're following us," Merlin shouted and ran at Arthur, just as a dark cloud began to appear in front of him.

Shoving Arthur up the remainder of the stairs, Merlin looked back to see Morgana and Morgause's bodies condense from out of the smoke.

The smoke then flew at Merlin and Arthur. Arthur stared as Merlin pushed him to the floor and looked at the smoke, which hit an invisible wall. The prince could see that Merlin's eyes were flashing gold. The smoke then dissolved into nothingness and the men could once again see Morgause and Morgana.

"Run," Merlin muttered to Arthur and the pair jumped to their feet and fled down a narrow side corridor. After a short while they ducked in the shadows.

"Why on earth are we running?" Arthur asked the warlock, flexing the hand that gripped his sword. "You could have easily defeated them. You're the Leader of the Old Religion for crying out loud."

"We need to get back outside," Merlin whispered. "I'm not going to do anything serious in the city otherwise people might get hurt."

"I don't think now's a good time to get picky about the battlefield."

"Not if you don't want defenceless people to be injured."

"Ok then, how do you plan to get them away?"

"I'm thinking that if I engage Morgana, she'll fight me. I can tell she's dying to have a go at me."

"And how do you plan to engage her?"

"I'll annoy her."

"Can you sense where they are?"

Merlin closed his eyes and looked for the two sorceresses.

"They're heading towards the council chambers."

"Which is more than likely where my father is."

The men then ran back down the corridor and continued on the way to the council chambers, keeping an eye out for either Morgause or Morgana.

Outside, Merlin and Arthur leant against the door, panting slightly.

"I'm now wishing I had some sort of sword," Merlin said.

"As I said, you're the Leader of the Old Ways. You should be fine," Arthur replied.

"Let's hope so."

"Merlin."

Merlin frowned at the seriousness in Arthur's voice.

"Remember what I said about the hero thing not suiting you."

"Yeah, it was just after I'd saved your neck from the dragon and we'd found Ma'ab when she was pretending to be Una."

"Yeah, well...you aren't really that bad at the hero thing."

Merlin failed to suppress a smile.

"Thanks."

Arthur didn't reply. Instead he gave Merlin a meaningful look and the two quickly pushed the doors open. They stared around. No one was inside, or rather no one who shouldn't be inside wasn't.

A few of the knights were sat at the table fast asleep and one or two were on the floor as if they had been walking away from the table just as the spell had hit. At the head of the table was Uther, still clearly alive.

"Where are they?" Merlin whispered, as the two moved towards the king.

"Do you think I have any idea?" Arthur said. "They could be anywhere."

"But they were heading for here, so where have they gone?" Merlin said. "Unless..."

He looked at Arthur.

"Unless what?" Arthur asked.

"Unless they were waiting for us so that they could kill him in front of you."

"Very good, warlock," Morgause's voice said.

The pair stared around at the columns and the ceiling.

"And you've only just realised," Morgana's voice chuckled.

Merlin gave Arthur a look before he stepped forward.

"Where are you Morgana?" he shouted. "What have you done to everyone? Who's the source of the magic?"

"There is no source," Morgana replied.

"I'm not stupid; I know that magic like this has to have a source."

"We've only temporarily knocked them out. There is no source. Morgause was reluctant to do anything like that again. They should be awake in a few minutes or so."

"By which time you would have killed my father," Arthur muttered.

"Yes, Arthur," Morgana told him.

"Show yourself Morgana, or are you a coward?" Merlin said.

Arthur looked at him, thinking he was mad but a grin flashed briefly on Merlin's face. The prince understood this was what Merlin had been planning a few minutes ago.

"A coward?" Morgana cackled. "I'm not the one who was to cowardly enough to stand up to Uther."

"And look where that got you," Merlin retorted. "You're knocking out an entire city to kill one man instead of doing things nobly. In fact, you're not doing the right thing at all. Uther may prosecute magic but if you kill him that would make you as bad as him."

_No offence_ he mouthed at Arthur, who shrugged.

"What would your father think Morgana?" Merlin continued. "Do you think he would be happy if his own daughter murdered his friend? I don't think he would and I don't think your mother would either."

He had finally gone too far. A black cloud flickered into appearance by the doors and Morgana literally jumped out of it, her face twisted with fury. Screeching a spell, Merlin felt himself fly across the chamber before he could react. His head banged into one of the columns. Clambering to his feet, Merlin felt that a numbing sensation was already spreading across where his head had met stone, diminishing the pain. Behind Morgana, Morgause had materialised, her expression sour.

Morgana was now treading slowly towards Merlin, her face filled with barely concealed malice.

"How dare you," she said in a soft and yet cold voice. "You have no idea about what happened all those years ago."

"I know some things Morgana, though they aren't my secrets to talk about," Merlin said, coolly.

Morgana gave him a disbelieving look that reminded Merlin of the old Morgana before she had turned evil. For a moment Merlin could remember what it had been like when all four of them, him, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana, had been friends. He recalled the times when Morgana had helped him prove Gwen's innocence, free Mordred and fight off Kanan at Ealdor. But now it seemed that a completely different person was standing in front of him. The Morgana that they'd known was kind and caring, not cruel and murderous.

The warlock was then distracted when Morgana turned on Arthur. Merlin guessed what she was going to do, to make him pay. Running at Arthur, Merlin was just in time to intercept her spell before it could harm Arthur. He felt himself fly into the air once more.

Arthur watched as Merlin dove in front of him, taking Morgana's spell for him. He was then shocked to see that the spell sent the warlock right at the windows. There was the noise of shattering glass and Merlin disappeared.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted. Dreading that Merlin was dead, Arthur didn't dare to go and look out of the window. He turned on Morgana and Morgause. "Are you comfortable with murder Morgana?"

"If it means that magic will get justice then yes," Morgana replied.

"Uther needs to be stopped," Morgause put in. "And anyone who protects him."

"You honestly don't know who Merlin really is, do you? Neither of you know," Arthur laughed

"He is the warlock that was prophesied about centuries ago. He was meant to protect you," Morgause said, slightly put off by Arthur's laughter.

"Yeah maybe but I'll tell you something else," Arthur continued. "I heard some things whilst I was under the curse that Vortigern's sorceress had put on me. I know that you can sense the Leader of the Old Religion."

Morgana turned to Morgause, looking confused. Morgause scowled at Arthur.

"What has that got to do with anything that's happening now?" she asked.

"Ma'ab is meant to be the Queen of the Old Religion. But what happens when you try and sense her now?" Arthur said, becoming serious.

Morgause closed her eyes and her eyebrows slanted in concentration. When she opened her eyes again she seemed startled.

"It's not her anymore," she whispered.

"Who's Ma'ab?" Morgana asked.

"I shall explain later," Morgause said, still looking at Arthur. "I still do not understand how this can be involved with now."

"I think you'll find out sooner or later," Arthur muttered.

"Though you can try guessing," a voice said from behind a column.

Spinning around, the three saw Merlin step out from behind the stone, not a scratch on him and definitely alive. He glared at the two sorceresses.

Then, without warning, Merlin disappeared and instead a bright light shone where he had stood. The light then flew at the two women. Just as it was about to collide with them, the two sorceresses shouted a quick incantation and disappeared in the same white light. The impact that Merlin's light had with Morgana and Morgause's was colossal. A wave of energy burst from them, sending Arthur to the floor. The rest of the windows shattered, showering half of the room with glass. Arthur knew that when they woke up, his father and the Knights would instantly know that they had been attacked by magic.

The lights that were Merlin, Morgana and Morgause shot suddenly out of one of the broken windows and flew over the courtyard and the houses outside the castle gates back towards the forest. Arthur gave a snort of exasperation and ran out of the doors. He was glad that his father was now safe (or as safe as he could be) but now it was Merlin who was in immediate danger, though Arthur had to concede that Merlin was more powerful than most gave him credit for.

Running down the halls, he noticed that some people were beginning to stir. Morgause and Morgana's spell was wearing off. A couple of them were actually attempting to stand up and they stared as Arthur ran past. They couldn't imagine what was happening.

Leaping down the stairs that led to the courtyard, he ran across the cobbled ground and down the street, nearly slipping over in the mud occasionally. At the gates he saw that one of the guards was trying to wake one of the others, though he seemed to be completely unaware that Arthur was approaching.

Continuing to run towards the forest, Arthur could swear that he heard shouting up ahead as well as the crunching of the ground. When he sped past a group of trees, Arthur found that Merlin was engaged with both Morgause and Morgana at the same time. None of them seemed to notice that he had arrived.

At that moment both sorceresses threw two individual spells at Merlin and he managed to block both of them. Looking at their faces, both Arthur and Merlin could tell that Morgana and Morgause were now becoming even angrier than they had been before.

For the next few minutes, it continued in this manner. Morgana and Morgause threw spell after spell at the warlock but he always managed to block them, no matter how many were thrown at him at the same time. It also became apparent that it didn't matter how frequently or from which angle they threw spells at him; Merlin was always ready.

Merlin then decided to use some more advanced magic. Stretching his hand out over the ground, Merlin felt another thrill of magic grip him for a few moments before its effect became visible. Part of the ground split open and three globes of different essences shot upwards and hovered, circling Merlin's outstretched hand. One was a ball of glowing fire; the second was a ball of solid ice; the third a sphere of dusty looking earth. They had a kind of eerie beauty about them.

It was then that Morgause noticed that Arthur had arrived and she gave Merlin a dangerous look before turning back to the prince, a malicious look crossing her face. Merlin seemed to realise what she was about to do and he lost concentration. Before he could stop the magic, the balls of the three elements went hurtling at the sorceress.

They collided with Morgause with colossal force, throwing her backwards until she smacked into a tree. Morgana shrieked in fury and Merlin stared at Morgause, evidently horrified by what he had just done.

Morgana looked from her unconscious half-sister to Merlin, her face distorted with a look of pure loathing.

"You will pay for this Merlin," she hissed, baring her teeth in anger.

Merlin didn't say anything but stared at her, his eyes full of apology.

"If you think that you have a right to punish us for taking vengeance, then you are so mistaken."

"Morgana, I don't. People are free to do what they want but you shouldn't expect me to stand by and watch you murder."

"Yet you seem capable of murder yourself. You're as much a monster as any of us."

Morgana then spat out an enchantment and a dark cloud appeared overhead. Looking up, they saw that the large, black shape of a dragon was taking form and flying towards them. Its roar echoed throughout the forest.

"How come I'm not surprised," Merlin muttered audibly, gulping.

"Camelot has been lucky until now. We have been merciful with our control of the dragon. But now that you have done this, Merlin, I will unleash a wrath on the kingdom like none before. Once it has dealt with you and your prince, it will crush Uther and Camelot," Morgana said, grinning with malice.

"Morgana, think. You're condemning innocent people, people who have nothing to do with this. It's what Vortigern did, but you know about that, don't you?"

"Of course. It was myself and Morgause who encouraged him to attack Ealdor as we knew it would draw you out, and Arthur would not be far behind. What we didn't take into account was that you had magic, which would be how you escaped. We promised Vortigern the death of the Pendragons and dominion over Camelot on the condition that he allowed magic back into the land and that he gave you, Merlin, to me. I have more than one bone to pick with you. And I'm afraid that I will have to overlook Vortigern's latest part of the agreement."

"Which is?"

"You, alive."

With that, Morgana was enveloped in a swirl of wind and she vanished within it, a spell that Merlin had seen used quite a few times. She vanished, taking Morgause with her.

By now the huge black dragon had landed and it stared down at the warlock and snarled a snarl that forbade death.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

Merlin cautiously stepped away from the dark creature as it flapped it wings, causing a number of trees to fall onto their sides, roots hanging in the air. The dragon's fierce face was masked with a vicious look.

"Arthur," Merlin said, trying to move his mouth as little as possible. "Get out of here."

"As if," Arthur replied, defiantly walking next to his friend.

"Are you out of your mind?" Merlin said, his expression full of anxiety.

"I'm not about to let you face a dragon on your own. I know your now the Leader of God knows what but that doesn't mean you're at the height of your ability yet."

Merlin had to concede that Arthur was right about that, though he may not know it. Though he felt free and full to burst with magic, Merlin didn't feel that whatever it was that had happened to him was complete. He felt as if something was trickling into him, sort of like the sand running through a sand glass.

Suddenly, another roar split the air and they all turned round, even the black dragon, to see a surprising sight.

The Great Dragon, Kilgharrah, was soaring towards them, jaws bared in a snarl as he gazed at the other dragon. When he was close enough, he released a torrent of flame from his mouth, which flew at the black dragon. The creature took to the air and vanished in a swirl of black smoke, just as Kilgharrah landed in front of Merlin, the last Dragonlord.

"How did you know we were in trouble?" Merlin asked.

"You are my kin, Emrys. I can sense when you are distressed or you're in mortal danger. I have chosen to intervene because it was time for me to," Kilgharrah replied.

"Why are you calling me Emrys? I thought you were happy to leave last time because I spared your life."

The dragon chuckled.

"It is the name that most will now call you Merlin. You are-"

"-the Leader of the Old Religion."

"Exactly, though my connection to you is slightly stronger as you are the last Dragonlord. You are the only person with the sacred gift, just as I am the last of my kind."

Kilgharrah looked at Arthur. The prince became slightly wary. The last time that he and the dragon had been in close quarters, the dragon had come quite close to killing him. He'd also killed half a dozen of the Knights.

"I am honoured to finally meet you in better circumstances, young Pendragon," Kilgharrah said, bowing slightly.

"Err, likewise," Arthur said, not sure what else to say. He had to admit that even though the dragon had tried to destroy Camelot, he had helped Merlin save him, Arthur, from quite a few things, including the Afanc, the Black Knight and Sigan.

The dragon suddenly hissed and turned to face the sky. Arthur and Merlin stared at each other, both looking confused.

"I believe our friend is returning," Kilgharrah explained, not looking away.

A second later the black cloud began to form again.

"Might I suggest that the pair of you hide," Kilgharrah muttered.

Merlin looked reluctant to do so but the dragon nudged him away with his muzzle.

"You are too important to all of us. This is a fight you cannot take part in."

Arthur grabbed Merlin and pulled him away from the dragon.

"Arthur, he could get himself killed."

"So could you."

"He's the last dragon."

"He said so himself, you're important, something which I never thought I'd say, no offence."

"Arthur, let me go." Merlin tugged against Arthur's grip but the prince refused to let go. Within seconds they were standing in the bushes, Arthur still gripping Merlin's shoulder.

Kilgharrah stared up as the shape of the black dragon took form. This time it looked even more ominous than ever but to him that was irrelevant. This was not a real dragon. It was just a being that had been conjured by magic and was controlled by Morgause and Morgana, for it stank of dark magic. Kilgharrah pitied it in a way.

The black dragon shot at Kilgharrah and in the blink of an eye, the pair were wrestling with each other, claws scratching against the thick scales and jaws snapping at each other's necks and faces. Vicious snarls echoed around them. The black dragon suddenly broke away and took to the air. Merlin though that he saw wisps of black smoke appear around its wings but he thought he was mistaken when Kilgharrah leapt at the beast, digging its claws into its legs. The black dragon let out a roar of pain.

Kilgharrah obviously thought that he had dealt some serious damage as a river of blood streamed from the injured legs. But then the stream of blood stopped and the black dragon lunged at an unwitting Kilgharrah, biting one of his front legs. The Great Dragon let out a growl of agony.

On the ground, Merlin groaned with pain. He had felt the pain as the black dragon had bitten Kilgharrah as if it was his own. He had no idea how that could be possible but Merlin fought with himself to remain under control.

"Merlin?" he heard Arthur whisper.

"I'm...fine," he muttered. However, Merlin suddenly felt his legs give way and he sank to the floor.

"Merlin," Arthur hissed, grabbing him under his arm. "You're feeling when the dragon is hurt, aren't you?"

"I can handle it," Merlin mumbled back. "I was just shocked."

Arthur scoffed and looked back at the fighting creatures thrashing around in the sky. They were still clawing away at each other, sometimes leaving scratches. Whenever the Great Dragon was injured, Arthur could feel Merlin shake from the pain he felt. Sometimes they would break away from each other and let loose thick jets of fire, Kilgharrah's a golden red and the black dragon's an eerie bluey-black. Arthur thought that the fight could last for an eternity as both dragons seemed almost equally powerful. He couldn't tell if either was winning.

That was when the black dragon turned its huge head towards the two men on the ground. Merlin felt its gaze pierce him like a knife, like it was Morgana and Morgause that were looking at him instead of this monster. The dragon then dived at him and Arthur. Merlin acted on instinct and flung himself in front of Arthur. Kilgharrah flew after the dragon, roaring in frustration. But that was when Merlin noticed it.

The black dragon was flying too awkwardly for something heading straight towards him and Arthur. It was almost as if...

Merlin realised what was about to happen if he didn't do something.

"LOOK OUT!" he shouted. But he was too late.

The black dragon did a complicated turn in mid air and its head snapped forward. The Great Dragon slammed into it just as the dragon's jaws found his neck.

"NO!" Merlin yelled as he felt an unsuppressed wave of pain flow through him, making him double over. Arthur was staring from Merlin to Kilgharrah, horrified.

The Great Dragon seemed to hang suspended in mid-air for a moment before he began to plummet towards the earth. The force with which he hit the ground caused a tremor, sending Arthur and Merlin momentarily to their knees. After a second, Merlin was scrambling to his feet and running over to the fallen dragon.

He glared at the black dragon as it landed. It returned the look but as if to say '_say your goodbyes before I kill you'_. Merlin's glare deepened.

Kilgharrah couldn't speak because the dragon had bitten his throat so Merlin stroked his muzzle and managed to connect his mind with Kilgharrah. He was scared to find that he could feel the Great Dragon slipping away.

"_I'm so sorry_," Merlin thought, trying to not let himself crack.

"_It is I who should be sorry_," Kilgharrah thought.

"_I was the one who just got you mortally wounded_. _How can this be your fault_?"

"_Because I was not cautious enough_. _I was too desperate to protect you and to redeem myself for my past atrocities that caused a number of scars to appear on your soul_."

"_What_?"

"_Merlin, I know about what happened to your father_. _I may not have universal knowledge but I can guess_. _I was also one of the first beings to know about the ritual_."

"_Oh. Well it's only a matter of time before everyone in the magical community knows_."

Kilgharrah mentally chuckled at how indignant Merlin sounded.

"_You should have let me help_," Merlin thought. "_I could have done something to help you_."

"_Ma'ab may not have told you, Merlin, but you and Arthur must face many more dangers_. _It is vital that you survive_. _And if you didn't survive then there would be no one to pass the magic on to and if that happened then_-"

"-_Magic would gain the perspective of good and evil and work both ways whenever it wanted_."

"_Exactly, though no one knows why it is a bad thing_."

"_It just is_."

Merlin felt the Great Dragon shift uncomfortably underneath the hand that seemed to be attached to him but at the same time wasn't.

"_Merlin, can I ask something_?"

"_Yes._"

"_Would you sing_?"

Merlin felt himself freeze with confusion.

"_?_"

Kilgharrah chuckled again.

"_Let me show you_."

Merlin felt a rush of emotion fill him as the Great Dragon showed him what he had meant. It was a dragon song for the dying.

"_You're not dying_," Merlin said. "_I'm not going to let you_. _You're the last dragon_."

"_I am dying whether you want it or not and you are not yet as powerful as you will be_. _The magic is still growing inside you Merlin and the ritual will finally be complete, soon_."

"_I am not-_"

"_Just sing_. _Please_."

Merlin knew that he could not deny the Great Dragon this one last request. Thinking of the song, which Merlin thought was really a lullaby, he opened his soul and his mouth and a number of soft growls and roars echoed out of him. The air that was around Merlin's body froze as the calming aura of the lullaby reached out, calming Kilgharrah. Once he had started, Merlin found it impossible to stop. It was a final bit of comfort for the Great Dragon before he went into the unknown. Bit by bit, the warlock felt the dragon slip away from the world and he kept singing, something which he would never have done before. He had never been able to sing.

Suddenly, there was an enormous drop in Kilgharrah's strength.

"_Thank you_," he thought and then Merlin was just gripping on nothing but darkness.

Opening his eyes, he was in time to see the light die in Kilgharrah's eyes before they closed.

The seconds that followed were some of the most excruciating of Merlin's life. He had to stop himself from howling with misery. Another being he had known and had counted as kin, in a way, was dead and Merlin blamed himself. If he had helped then this wouldn't have happened. All of the wrong things were happening.

Then rage leapt into Merlin's heart and he turned to the black dragon, the feeling of hate increasing a thousand fold. The emotion was too much. Merlin felt as if he was exploding. He fell to his knees and growled as the pain became physical. Through the pain, he could see the black dragon crouching, hissing with wariness but Merlin had no idea what was happening. That was until he felt the endless rush of magic shake him, distorting him.

Arthur stared on as a couple of the oddest things happened. Firstly, Merlin, who had gone into a brief trance, had started to croon in growls and roars until the Great Dragon was gone. After that, Merlin had looked as if he was suffering from a measurable amount of grief. Arthur would have gone over to him if the second thing hadn't happened.

Merlin was on his knees again but something was happening. Merlin's shoulders were becoming broader and he seemed to be growing, so much that his clothes were being shredded to pieces. Arthur thought that he saw a flash of something blue but that wasn't the biggest dilemma. The warlock seemed to be going a deep gold colour and scales were appearing on his skin. His face was shaping differently, elongating to form a snout. In that moment, Arthur realised what was happening. Merlin was changing into a dragon.

When the transformation was complete, a handsome, young dragon was standing where Merlin had been. He was even more impressive than the Great Dragon had been and a power emanated from him that caused the black dragon to shiver.

Arthur stared at the warlock, completely lost for words. He would never have seen this coming. The prince watched as Merlin inspected himself, a look of incredulity on his face. After a while he stopped and stared at the ground, frowning.

By then, the black dragon had got over the shock it had suffered from when Merlin had transformed into a dragon. Deciding that it wasn't a good idea to kill Merlin first, it twisted it long neck to face Arthur. The prince glared into its glittering eyes and gripped his sword. He wasn't about to make this easy.

That was when Merlin leapt in front of Arthur, teeth bared at the black dragon.

"Don't even think about touching him," Merlin hissed, his voice sounding like it was an echo, his claws digging into the forest floor. In response, the black dragon hissed.

Roaring, Merlin flew at the dragon and bowled it over. They rolled into a group of trees, either sending them to the floor or snapping them in half, snapping their jaws at each other. Merlin was the first to break away and he took to the air, slightly off balance because he had never flown before. The black dragon followed him, hissing like an angry cat. It collided with Merlin and the two continued to wrestle with each other. It was almost the same as when the Great Dragon had fought it, neither appeared to be winning. Sometimes, either Merlin or the dragon would bite the other, causing them to growl or roar with pain.

At some point, Merlin pushed the dragon away an unleashed an inferno that shot at the black dragon but it was more than just fire. Arthur could practically see the magic that was entwined with the fire. It bathed the black dragon with flames, which normally may not have hurt it, but it roared in pain because of the magic. It didn't see Merlin hurtle at it again from behind the fire.

The two continued to fight with claws and teeth, until the black dragon brought its great tail swinging round, hitting Merlin in the chest. Merlin yowled because of the sharp pain that shook him briefly.

Arthur could make out some of Merlin in the howl. The predator that was fighting the black dragon seemed to be nothing like the clumsy manservant. He seemed fierce and powerful, far too unlike the Merlin Arthur knew. It would have been easy to forget that the golden dragon was Merlin.

This gave the black dragon more time to gain ground. It spread its wings to their fullest extent and flew further away, hovering a distance away from where it had just been. Merlin turned towards it and raced after it, roaring with pure anger.

On the ground, Arthur grabbed what remained of Merlin's clothes and ran towards where the fight was continuing. He was incredibly worried about Merlin. For one thing, Merlin wasn't a dragon; he had just turned into one. He was human so Arthur didn't expect him to be brilliant in the air. He was also concerned because he felt that if Merlin was severely injured because of this then it would be his fault. Merlin was doing this, not only for vengeance for the Great Dragon, but to protect Arthur.

Arthur suddenly drew to a halt. In front of him was the largest thicket of thorns he had ever seen. It was wide and Arthur could see no possible way through its thick spikes, which put the ones surrounding Vortigern's stronghold to shame. He deduced that the only way to get near enough to the brawl in the air was to make his way around the massive thicket, which seemed to stretch on for quite a while.

Meanwhile, Merlin was once more clawing at the black dragon, which was doing the same to him. They were both battering each other with tails, claws, basically anything that could be used as a weapon. Merlin had tried to use magic but it he found that it was limited in this body, for now at least. The feeling of the magic streaming into him was still there but it seemed to be slower because he was not in his natural form.

The black dragon then bit his shoulder and Merlin roared with pain. The dragon let go and Merlin could see the blood trickling out of the wound. He was already suffering from a number of wounds.

The dragon was about to take another lung at Merlin when the warlock changed tactics. Fighting like a dragon wasn't nearly enough. He had to include some of his human intellect, which many people thought wasn't very high.

Just as the black dragon opened its jaw to try and bite Merlin again, Merlin thrust out a claw in a fist which smacked the dragon in the face. To someone watching, it must look very odd for a dragon to be acting in the manor of a human. Merlin had to concede that he thought it had looked stupid, but it did the trick. The black dragon appeared to be dazed so Merlin shot another jet of fire at it.

However, the black dragon recovered from being punched incredibly quickly so it used the fire as cover to lunge at Merlin. It felt its jaws close around Merlin's side.

Merlin actually yelled, his echoing cry vibrating in the air. The pain was beyond belief, worse than when the dragon had cut his chest when he was human.

The warlock thought he heard the black dragon chuckle with amusement and that infuriated him beyond anything. Trying to block the pain, Merlin grabbed the dragon and brought his mouth to the beast's neck. The dragon yowled with pain before it went limp.

There was a few moments pause and then the black dragon's body turned to dust, which hovered in the air, giving off a dark aura before it evaporated into thin air.

Merlin suddenly felt so tired and the pain caused by his wounds intensified. His vision went blurry as he felt his wings stop flapping and he began to tumble back to the ground. His mind didn't seem to care what he hit.

There was a splashing sound and Merlin felt himself be emerged in a tonne of water, there was a choppy current that pushed him about. He felt himself change again, but this didn't help the pain. In fact it made it worse.

The next thing he knew, Merlin was half hanging out of what he knew must be a lake. He was lying face down and almost every part of him hurt. Opening his eyes, he saw that a human arm was hanging limply from his shoulder. He was human again.

That was when Merlin felt something pressing into his chest, cold against his skin. Slowly, he weakly reached for what it was and tugged gently. Something dug slightly into the back of his neck. Merlin realised what it was and lifted over his head.

Merlin stared at the pendant that had once belonged to his father; the remnant of a dragon egg. The blue stone was glowing with a bright light, which reflected onto his hand. In truth, Merlin had completely forgotten about it until now. He realised just how much this small thing had been through with him, always there but forgotten. It wasn't as if it was a living being but it was connected to Merlin.

The warlock moaned as a rush of pain swept through him. He could feel the magic trying to work at his wounds but he knew that he wasn't strong enough for something like this. He didn't feel as if he could move.

There was a sudden crashing of undergrowth but Merlin was too weak to look up to see who it was.

"MERLIN!" he heard Arthur shout. Within seconds he felt someone grab him and pull him away from the lake. Looking up, Merlin looked up into Arthur's panic-stricken face as the prince supported him.

"Hi," Merlin muttered. Arthur just stared down at him.

"You complete idiot," Arthur said. "You should see the state of yourself. You don't even have any clothes on."

"I thought it was a bit cold," Merlin joked.

"Merlin, this isn't funny. You're losing a lot of blood."

"I know I am. I'm dying."

Arthur's face became even more horrified. Looking down at the ground next to him, he grabbed at the tattered remains of Merlin's clothes and covered the warlock. It still wasn't enough to warm him.

"You're not dying. You can't die because of what your magic does. It heals you, so don't go saying stuff like that."

"It's nowhere near as strong as that to save me from dying. It's still growing."

"Well then we can call Ma'ab to heal you. Or we can get Gaius."

"It's too late for any of that. Nothing can stop it."

"You're not giving up Merlin. I order you not to give up."

"And since when have I actually listened to you?"

"Merlin, do you expect me to let my...my..."

"Your what? What am I?"

Arthur sighed.

"My friend, that's what. Do you expect me to let my friend die?"

Merlin smiled softly.

"Thanks Arthur and you know what, you're mine to."

"Then just don't die."

Arthur surprised to find that his eyes were feeling oddly wet.

"I can't stop it," Merlin muttered. He groaned as a spasm of pain swept through his body. Arthur's expression became even more pained. Looking at the bite mark on Merlin's side, he could see that it was very deep. Blood was trickling onto the wet ground. The wound on his shoulder was no better.

"Merlin, can I ask what you were doing just before the Great Dragon died?"

"He wanted me to sing it before it died. It was some sort of dragon lullaby."

"Yeah, well it was a bit weird."

"To you maybe."

Merlin coughed and Arthur could tell it caused him great pain.

"And I still haven't had a go at you about giving yourself up to Vortigern."

"I did to it save you and the others."

"I know you did but it was the most idiotic thing you've ever done and that's saying something. Vortigern planned on turning you against us."

"I think I made it quite clear that I wasn't interested."

"And what makes things worse it that he's formed an alliance with Morgana and Morgause. This just keeps getting better."

"Arthur, you need to be strong for what's still to come. I won't be there to stop anything from happening to you."

"I've told you, I'm not going to let you die."

"By the time you would get me back to Camelot I'd be dead. You'd meet at least a dozen Knights and quite a few soldiers on the way. They're preparing to come and look for you."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that."

Merlin chuckled but then it turned into a cough and he closed his eyes briefly from the pain.

"Merlin?" Arthur shook his shoulder and Merlin opened his eyes blearily and he tried to smile.

"Please Arthur, look after Gaius and Gwen. Please make them understand. Don't tell Gwen about some bits please, I wasn't ready to tell her about my magic. Maybe you can tell her later on, when you think she's ready but that's your decision. But tell Gaius, please."

"I promise. And don't think I won't ask about him and his father finding your mother with that maid. And I promise I'll take care of them."

Merlin smiled again. Then the scariest thing happened. Merlin's body started to relax and his eyes closed. Arthur grabbed his hand and he felt Merlin give it a final squeeze...

Ma'ab stared into space as she felt Merlin slipping away from the world.

"Oh no," she said. "MERLIN!"

Her scream rang around the hall and the faeries quivered as they sensed her fear and pain. The world seemed to go dark as if a cloud hung over everyone. The tree's leaves bristled as a wind began to pick up. None of this was Ma'ab's doing; how could it be, she was no longer the Queen of the Old ways. The Earth knew that Merlin was dying.

...Merlin's breathing suddenly stopped and he went completely limp, his head rolling to rest on Arthur's chest.

Arthur stared down at the dead warlock. A wave of shock swept through him, momentarily paralyzing him. He then began to shake Merlin but there was nothing he could do. Merlin, the incompetent servant and Arthur's friend, was gone.


	23. Chapter 23

**A note from Hannah: About the Black Dragon, Merlin didn't control it when he first encountered it because he was in front of people who would kill him if they knew what he was. ****Later on, he couldn't control it because it was not a real dragon, but a spell cast by Morgana and Morgause.**

**Thanks for all the feedback, and I hope this chapter answers some of your questions!**

Chapter 22

Arthur felt as if a huge part of him had died with Merlin. The warlock had protected him from all sorts of things and now he was a corpse. In a moment of grief, Arthur cuddled Merlin's body close and rocked him back and forth. He felt tears slide down his face. How would he be able to face Gaius and Gwen again, knowing that he could have saved Merlin? He didn't want to try to imagine the extent of their grief but Arthur had a pretty good idea. It would be like what he was feeling now.

The prince then felt a rush of hatred. Morgana had betrayed them all and now Merlin, who they had both counted as a friend, was dead because of her betrayal. He no longer felt anything towards Morgana except a cold dislike at how evil she had become. Arthur knew that he had to tell his father. He may not want to believe it but it was the truth.

Looking back down at Merlin's face, Arthur saw that, despite all the pain, the warlock's face was peaceful. He looked more like a boy than ever. Death had made all of the worry and loss disappear from Merlin's features.

Inspecting the wounds, Arthur saw that they were gradually healing. Blood was still falling from the wounds but it wasn't as much as it had been a few minutes ago and the bites didn't seem to be that deep now. If only Merlin had held on for a bit longer then he might have lived. But Arthur realised that Merlin had already hung on for as long as he could. He was dying and he had tried to cling to life for as long as he could to say goodbye.

Arthur looked down at the ground and saw that something was lying in Merlin's limp hand. Not daring to touch it as he had no idea what it did, Arthur saw that it was a necklace of some kind and from it hung a blue coloured stone. It looked very precious.

Arthur was staring at the stone when he noticed that it was glowing and the glow was becoming brighter. At some point, he was tempted to throw it into the lake but he was too wary of what it might do to him. Arthur still remembered what had happened with the goblet, even though it had been an accident.

The stone was soon glowing so brightly that it enveloped its surroundings in the white light.

Gaius was sitting at the table, waiting. There had been reports of sightings of the black dragon in the forest and the knights were preparing to have a look. Gaius himself had most definitely heard the distinctive roars of at least two or three dragons, after he woke up from a sleep that he hadn't realised he had fallen into, and at one point he could have sworn that he had heard Merlin yell, but he had pushed that thought out of his mind, thinking he was imagining things. It was just worry for the warlock that had made him think that he'd heard Merlin yell.

There was a sudden groaning noise from Merlin's room and Gaius looked at the door, confused. Nothing was in there, apart from...

Realising what it might be, Gaius got out of his chair and quickly went to the door and opened it, staring into the room. He saw the source of the commotion almost immediately and was gripped with wave of fear.

The small wooden model of a dragon was lying on its side and was, unless Gaius' eyes were deceiving him, having a fit. It was jerking and moaning. The physician couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The dragon then gave an ear-splitting screech just as a crack appeared on its wooden side. The dragon then stopped jerking and moaning and stared in mild interest as the rest of its body began to crack. When every inch of it seemed to be cracked, the dragon actually laughed before it split open with an almighty crack. Gaius stared as something rose out of its remains.

A pearly white mist was rising out of the dragon's body, fluttering in the air as if it was a butterfly. It was so beautiful that Gaius couldn't help but stare at it.

The mist then headed towards the window, which Gaius saw was open. It vanished outside, leaving the physician to gaze after it, wondering what it meant.

Arthur had to close his eyes. The intensity of the light had grown so much that it was almost blinding. He held onto Merlin's body in a vice-like grip, unsure of what was happening. He wondered briefly if the world was being destroyed.

The prince then heard a voice, as if the person was standing right next to him. But if the voice belonged to who Arthur thought it was then that would be impossible.

Balinor's voice echoed around him.

"_You are the last Dragonlord now_. _You are my son and I give you life_."

Arthur then opened his eyes to find that the light had disappeared. Everything was normal, as it should be. There was nothing to suggest that something had just happened.

Something then gripped Arthur's shoulder and there was a huge intake of breath. Looking down, Arthur stared into Merlin's bright eyes.

"Oh my God," he muttered.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, gasping. "What happened?"

"Merlin!" Arthur cried, grabbing Merlin by the shoulders and hugging him.

Merlin was incredibly confused. Since when had Arthur ever done anything like this?

"You died," Arthur said, holding the warlock out at arm's length. "You died and then there was...a light and I swear I heard your father's voice."

"I'm so confused," Merlin muttered.

An eerie noise suddenly filled the air and Merlin felt something pulling away from him. His breathing became heavier and Arthur looked down to see a golden mist appearing out of Merlin's body.

"What the..."

The mist rose above their heads and floated away, towards the direction where Kilgharrah's body was. The pair stared after it for a minute until the heard the crashing sound of more trees. They stared as the sound of wings beating started and the massive body of the Great Dragon rose up above the trees. He gazed down at the two men before turning away and flying towards the mountains.

Scratching his head with his hand, Merlin wondered why Kilgharrah had left so quickly. That was when he noticed that Arthur was staring at the hand.

"What now? Is something wrong with me?"

"You had that necklace. It was in your hand and now it's gone."

Merlin could vaguely remember taking the dragon shell from around his neck. Looking around, he couldn't see it anywhere.

"It must have served its purpose," Merlin guessed.

"Has death made you cryptic?" Arthur joked.

"I don't know. I don't feel any different."

"Do you feel ill at all?"

"All I'm feeling at the moment is the freezing cold."

"Ah."

Arthur remembered that all that was covering Merlin were his shredded clothes.

"Sorry, I forgot. It's just you were..."

"Dead."

The sounds of hoofs were suddenly heard from in the forest. Arthur stared around to see the Knights arrive on their horses. They looked extremely surprised to see the prince sitting in the mud, next to his servant.

Sir Geraint jumped off his horse and ran over.

"Sire, are you all right?" he asked

"I need your cloak," Arthur said. "That black dragon nearly got Merlin."

"What?"

"The dragon attacked us and it injured Merlin. He'll live but he needs to see Gaius."

"But why does he need my cloak?"

Geraint looked down at Merlin and looked away quickly.

"Ah," he said, handing the cloak straight to the warlock.

Merlin grimaced with embarrassment as he pulled the cloak around himself. Jostling away from Arthur, he attempted to stand up but fell back to the ground, clutching his side.

"Are you all right?" Arthur asked, gently pulling Merlin to his feet.

"It just stings a bit," Merlin muttered.

Arthur sighed and slung one of Merlin's arms around his shoulder.

"Can you make it back to the castle walking?"

"Definitely, I don't want you carrying me."

"You did just die," Arthur whispered.

"I want to walk."

With that Arthur helped Merlin away from the lake and the Knights trotted alongside them, looking around for any possible danger.

Merlin could scarcely believe that he was walking back home. He had imagined that Vortigern would kill him, or keep Merlin prisoner once he had made his intentions clear as well as the fact that he was related to the warlock. Later on, he knew that he was a goner after the battle with the black dragon because he had felt himself die. But then he had come back and Merlin had no idea how that could have been possible. People couldn't just bring others back from the dead. He knew that it couldn't have been Ma'ab because she had already passed her most powerful magic onto him; so what had brought him back. He doubted it had been himself.

After a while, the small party could see the gate into Camelot through the trees and they were soon walking through it. Merlin felt so relieved to be home, as did Arthur. So much had happened that day that it had made Arthur wonder if he was going to survive.

As they walked through the street, many people stared at them from either inside their houses by peering out of their windows or when they walked past. All eyes seemed to find Merlin and they stared at him. The warlock wasn't surprised by this because he was limping a bit and he was covered in one of the Knights' cloaks. The bite wound on his side was gradually healing but it was still enough to make Merlin wince occasionally.

In the courtyard, Arthur was about to tell the Knights that he needed to see his father quickly when he saw the king almost run down the stone steps.

"Arthur," Uther called. Rushing over, he faced his son after looking briefly at the pale warlock.

"Father, are you all right?"

Uther seemed astonished by the question.

"Am I all right? It appears that we were attacked by a sorcerer again because everyone appears to wake up not remembering how they fell asleep. Then I hear that one of the guards saw you running towards the gates and then a while later, everyone sees two dragons fighting."

"Father, I'm sorry. There was a problem."

"What happened to your servant?"

"Father, I'll explain later but Merlin was injured by the black dragon. He needs to see Gaius."

"Very well but I expect you to see me in the Council Chambers immediately after you've dealt with your servant's injuries."

With a stern expression dominating his face, Uther turned on his heel and marched back up the stone stairs.

Arthur gradually followed him but his intentions were to get Merlin to the physician's chambers, hampered by the fact that Merlin's wound on his side kept twinging and the warlock sometimes grunted from the pain and Arthur stopped to make sure that he hadn't hurt himself even more.

Finally though, they were walking down the corridor that led to Gaius' chambers. They had nearly reached the door when they heard someone running up behind them. Both turned around to see Gwen sprinting towards them, a look of relief on her face. When she reached them, she collided into the pair of them, one arm around each of them.

They all stood there in silence for a few moments, grateful to be reunited. Gwen then broke out of the hug and frowned at Merlin.

"I was thinking that Arthur was right to call you an idiot for a while, Merlin," she said, saying it jokingly but there was also a layer of seriousness in her voice.

"I guess I deserved that," Merlin muttered.

"Gaius has been so worried about you. I don't want to imagine if Arthur had come back with your body."

Arthur and Merlin exchanged a brief look, both thinking the same thing. If whatever had brought Merlin back hadn't, then they knew that Gwen and Gaius would have been living their fears.

"I'm sorry. I mean I can understand why you did it but it was still silly. Nobody had a clue why Vortigern wanted you."

Merlin then felt a jolt of pain from the wound in his side and he snarled under his breath.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"It was just a twinge. It's not so bad now."

"What happened to him?" Gwen asked Arthur.

"Gwen, we'll explain everything once we're with Gaius. I need him to see if Merlin's wound will become infected. The black dragon bit him."

Gwen gasped, her eyes becoming fearful.

"It wasn't that deep," Merlin said, glaring at Arthur. Had he forgotten that the wound would heal within about another hour or so?

"Do you want me to have Gaius drug you?" Arthur retorted. "Because believe me I will if it's what it takes to get you to let Gaius sort out that wound."

"Fine," Merlin mattered, turning away from the pair.

Gwen couldn't help smiling. Here again was proof that Arthur did care for Merlin after all, although Gwen knew that he would deny it later.

The three continued down the corridor to Gaius' chambers. Opening the door, Arthur led Merlin in, followed by Gwen.

Gaius wasn't in the room but Arthur could here scuffling noises from Merlin's room.

"Gaius?" he called.

The physician appeared in the doorway and stared at the three of them, his eyes resting on Merlin. Walking over, he embraced the warlock but broke away when Merlin hissed in pain.

"Are you hurt?" Gaius asked, seriously.

"It's fine," Merlin replied.

"Merlin," Arthur said in a warning voice.

"Okay, the black dragon bit me a couple of times but neither are that deep," Merlin said, looking sullenly at the prince.

Leading Merlin over to the bed, Gaius forced him to sit.

"Haven't you got any clothes?" Gaius asked, perplexed.

"The dragon tore them up," Merlin told him.

"Ah," Gaius said, walking into Merlin room again.

The three stared as Gaius brought out a pair of trousers and handed them to Merlin. Gaius then coughed. Taking the hint, Arthur and Gwen looked away as did Gaius. They heard Merlin put the trousers on.

"You can look now," Merlin said after about a minute.

Turning around, they saw that Merlin was still sitting on the bed, still covered with the cloak even though he had his trousers on.

Gaius drew up a chair and lifted the cloak away so that it still covered Merlin and so that the others couldn't see. The physician's face was startled.

"You're lucky that the creature didn't bite you that hard. A few more inches and you'd have been dead. There shouldn't be any infection but they need to be dressed to be sure."

What he didn't say, mainly because Gwen was there, was that he could actually see the wounds healing and that they would be gone within the next few minutes or so.

Gaius then fetched some bandages and began to wrap them around the bite wounds. Occasionally, Merlin grimaced when Gaius pulled the bandages too tightly. Arthur and Gwen watched as Gaius completed his work. When he had finished, Gaius gave Merlin a precautionary painkiller. Arthur guffawed at the face the warlock made when he had taken it.

"Were you hurt?" Gaius asked Arthur.

"No, the dragon didn't seem quite interested in me this time," the prince replied. To Merlin it sounded as if Arthur regretted not doing something to help him.

There was a knock at the door. They all tuned to see a Knight enter.

"Sire, if you are not too busy, the king wishes to see you," he said to Arthur.

"I'll be along in a moment," Arthur told him.

Nodding, the Knight left.

"I'm sorry, I need to go and speak to him. There is something I need to tell him," Arthur said to the others. By the look on Merlin's face, Arthur could tell that the warlock knew what he was about to do.

"I'll be back soon."

Arthur walked out and headed towards the Council Chambers.

When he arrived, Arthur saw that the only person inside the chamber was his father. The guards closed the door behind him.

Uther was standing by one of the pillars. Arthur noticed that it was the one that Merlin had appeared from behind earlier. The king looked at his son, his face serious. Arthur knew that this to be his father's face when he was about to give Arthur a lecture.

"Arthur, how could you be so foolish?" Uther asked. "You risked your life for a servant. I guessed as much once you'd left the citadel. Vortigern could have killed you."

"He didn't though."

"Arthur, Vortigern welcomes people who practice magic. You cannot tell me that he had not brought any sorcerers with him."

"There were a few, yes."

"Then you are incredibly lucky to have survived."

"I wasn't about to let an innocent man become Vortigern's play thing."

"Arthur, he went of his own free will."

"I know he did but he did so to make sure everyone was safe."

"Then why did you try and stop him."

"We had no idea why Vortigern wanted him. I believe it would have been better to assess the situation before we handed him over."

"But now we have no idea why Vortigern was so interested in the boy."

Arthur had prepared himself. He had to tell his father otherwise who knows what could happen.

"Father, Vortigern wanted Merlin alive. But not for himself, he was going to hand Merlin over to someone."

"Who? Ma'ab?"

"Ma'ab had nothing to do with this, father."

"Then who was Vortigern going to give the boy to?"

Arthur looked his father straight in the eye.

"Father, I swear I will not lie to you even if you believe what I say to be untrue."

"Why would you say that?"

Arthur took a deep breath.

"Because Vortigern was going to hand Merlin over to Morgause...and Morgana."

"WHAT!" Uther exploded. Arthur had been expecting this.

"I saw her father. She made it perfectly clear that she had gone with Morgause of her own free will. They've made a plan to pick off all of those Morgana held dear one by one, starting with who they thought was easiest."

"But why the boy?"

"Myself and Merlin have gone through quite a lot with Morgana, along with her maid. But she was corrupted by Morgause as well as some others."

"Others?"

"I have reason to believe that it was Morgana who provided Alvarr and his renegades with the Crystal of Neahtid."

Arthur winced at the deranged look on his father's face. Uther managed to compose himself after a few seconds.

"You are certain?"

"I wish I wasn't."

"Very well."

Recognising this as a dismissal, Arthur turned to walk out of the door but looked back at Uther.

"I'm sorry father. I wish that none of this had happened."

Uther didn't reply so Arthur walked out and down the corridor. He didn't think that he'd ever forget that insane look on his father's face. But he had had to be told. Morgana's betrayal would affect the kingdom but to what degree Arthur didn't know.

Merlin looked up as Arthur walked back in. He was alone as Gwen had gone home and Gaius had gone to see Uther.

"Did you tell him?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. I think it made him forget to ask about the Great Dragon."

"I take it he didn't take it very well."

"That doesn't cover it. I thought he'd gone mad. I was only in there for a couple of minutes at least."

"Gaius has gone to see him."

"Then maybe he can stop my father from going insane."

"I don't think your father would go mad."

"I hope so."

There was an awkward pause before Merlin spoke again.

"I asked Gaius about my mother."

"Did you tell him about what Vortigern told you?"

"I had to. He was surprised that I even knew about it. He was shocked to know that his adopted sister was actually the sister of one of your father's greatest enemies. You didn't tell your father about that, did you?"

"I'm not about to tell my father something that could get you killed, Merlin. He'd have you hung if he knew that you were Vortigern's nephew."

Merlin snorted.

"I just find it ironic that I'm your servant yet all of my family are meant to be your enemies."

"Your father was no enemy of mine."

"You know what I mean."

"Vortigern may be your uncle but that doesn't mean that you have to be evil like him."

"What makes me feel wrong is that I'm related to him. He's evil but I was raised in a completely different way."

"And thank God you were otherwise we'd most likely be mortal enemies."

Merlin huffed.

"That makes me feel so much better."

"It was meant to. You never knew that Vortigern was your uncle. Your mother was raised by a good family who cared for her without turning her evil."

Merlin sighed at the mention of his mother.

"I'm just thankful she never found that out."

"Why?"

"I just am. She might have become quite confused."

"She might not have. Your mother was a very strong person."

"Thanks Arthur."

There was another silence.

"Well I guess I got to see some of your magic after all," Arthur said, lightly.

Merlin chuckled, remembering when Arthur had asked him to show him his magic, before he had discovered that his village had been destroyed.

"And they weren't just the average tricks," Merlin said.

"I could tell, especially when you accidentally threw those elements at Morgause."

Merlin grimaced, staring into space. Morgana and Morgause would now be more open with their attacks on Camelot. The dragon had been the first of what Merlin guessed would be many and they would have to be ready. Vortigern would also be planning his revenge and the warlock knew that he would try to use many tactics to make Merlin join him. In a normal situation, Camelot would have no hope but Merlin could see that because he was now the Leader of the Old Religion, though his magic had not quite reached its full potential, Camelot had a good chance of pulling through. It would also depend on Arthur but Merlin knew that they were both ready.


	24. Chapter 24

**From Hannah, the author of this fanfic whom I forward all reviews to:**

**Than****k you to all of the readers who have taken their time to read and review **_**The Warlock's Calling**_** and to those who added it to their favourites. I appreciate it all and I hope that you have enjoyed it. I would also like to note that there is a sequel – though it's not quite finished yet – if MerlinStar is kind enough to post it. Keep an eye out for **_**The Rise of the Legend**_**, and (now this may sound seriously cheesy) keep the magic secret.**

Epilogue

"_Merlin_," a voice whispered in the night. Merlin woke with a start, staring around his small room.

"_Merlin_," the voice said again, more urgently this time. Merlin threw off the bed covers and stood up. He subconsciously knew what he had to do.

Pulling on his jacket and boots, the warlock walked out of his room and through Gaius'. The old man was fast asleep and snoring.

Walking down the corridors, Merlin was surprised to find that he met no one, not even a guard. Eventually, he was outside Arthur's chambers. He knocked and slipped inside.

Arthur had started awake when Merlin had knocked. He stared as the warlock walked in.

"Merlin, what are you doing here at this time in the morning?" he hissed.

"There's something we need to do," Merlin told him, simply.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, warily.

"Just get dressed Arthur. You'll see soon," Merlin replied, exasperated.

Muttering to himself, Arthur pulled on some clothes and followed Merlin out of his chambers.

"Can you please tell me where we're going?"

"I told you, you'll see."

"Fine but if anyone catches us you'll be in the stocks for a week."

Merlin grinned. It may be the evening after he had come back from the dead but Arthur had gone back to being his sort of bossy self, though admittedly it was the middle of the night.

As they crept through the courtyard and down the street, Arthur was surprised to see that they met nobody and that it was relatively easy to slip past the guards at the gate who were looking the other way.

Merlin led him away from Camelot and into the forest. Why Merlin wanted to go there again, Arthur had no idea why but the warlock seemed to know where he was going.

They walked for what might have been hours, careful not to disturb the wildlife around them. They then came to a lake, different from the one that Merlin had 'died' next to. Merlin knew it to be the one where he had burnt Freya's body.

Arthur noticed that Merlin's face had fallen when he had seen the lake and he knew why. He remembered what Ma'ab had made him dream.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming," a voice said from the shadows. The two looked around to see Ma'ab standing there.

"I've been standing here for ages. I thought my message had gone wrong Merlin," she said.

"I heard it," Merlin told her.

"Thank the gods. It's a lot harder doing that sort of thing now, though it does make you appreciate how much effort some sorcerers need to put into their spells."

She walked away from underneath the tree until she was right in front of the warlock. They automatically hugged each other, Ma'ab rubbing the back of Merlin's head.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry for what you've been through. I'm so sorry I didn't save you from death."

"You didn't?" Merlin asked pulling away.

"No, I don't have it in me anymore. It was the Earth that brought you back."

"Sorry?"

"That type of inherited magic doesn't go back and forth. The planet is a living thing and when it sensed that you had died it had to bring it back as it knew what would happen if you died. You have no heir. I think the Earth could see what would happen if you didn't live. We seem to take the Earth too much for granted when all the time it is providing for us and protecting us."

Merlin stared at her for a second.

"That is just seriously confusing."

Ma'ab chuckled and stroked his cheek.

"I'm just so thankful that you lived," she said. "I'm thankful that you both lived." She grinned at Arthur. "How are you Arthur?"

"I'm fine," he said, sternly. Ma'ab's eyebrows rose slightly.

"Let me guess, you are angry at me for endangering Merlin."

"Something like that."

"Well you have to admit that he is alive."

"Yes he is but I watched him die."

"I know." Ma'ab's face became sullen.

"Why did you call us?" Merlin asked, looking at Arthur in a manner that was clearly telling the prince to shut up. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"A couple of reasons, one of them being that I wanted to say goodbye," Ma'ab replied.

"Goodbye?"

Merlin stared at his aunt in confusion.

"I have served my purpose in life. I can feel that it is time for me to go."

"How on earth can you tell?"

"Call it instinct. Merlin, I have lived enough and my time has ended. It is time for Albion to rise and I have no place in it. It was a pleasure to watch you grow up, even if I never met you directly until so recently, which made me feel whole again after I watched the damage of the Great Purge sweep through the kingdom."

Merlin felt numb with shock. He hadn't expected to lose Ma'ab after everything that had just happened. He hadn't really spent much time with her.

"But what if I need your help?"

Ma'ab chuckled and Merlin noticed that tears were forming in her eyes.

"You have Gaius, Merlin. He'll be an even greater voice of guidance for you in times to come. But if you ever find yourself in great need, look for my friend Isla and her family. You should know where she is when the time comes."

She then looked at Arthur.

"Make sure you look after him, Arthur. The same goes for him to. You two need each other more than you know, though you should get a pretty good idea, soon."

He then reached up and pulled Merlin's face forward so that she could kiss him on the forehead.

"Goodbye, my nephew. I'm so proud of you." She then muttered a single sentence which confused Merlin.

Ma'ab then stepped away until she stood at the edge of the lake.

"What were the other reasons for you calling us here?" Merlin called.

"You'll see."

Ma'ab smiled and sad smile as a single tear ran down her cheek. She then began to melt into thin air, her body gradually becoming transparent until she vanished completely after a great sigh of breath echoed around the lake.

Merlin turned to Arthur.

"She's gone," he said, sadly.

Arthur walked over to the warlock and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think I was a bit to unfriendly towards her," he confessed.

"She would have understood."

They stood there in silence until the silence was interrupted by a rush of sound. Turning towards the lake, they saw that large ripples were appearing on the water's surface. A tongue of fire then shot out of the middle of the water and flew at the two men and instead of burning them alive it danced around them. Arthur watched as some of it seemed to soak into Merlin's skin. The warlock stared at the fire in surprise. The muddy earth beneath Merlin's feet suddenly climbed up his legs, trapping him. Muttering furiously to himself, Merlin growled a spell but something made him stop halfway. Arthur, meanwhile, drew his sword and stared out at the choppy water.

That was when they both saw a figure rise up out of the lake and walk towards them, as if they were walking on solid ground instead of water. They were wearing a cloak, which fluttered out behind them.

When they were close enough, Arthur recognised who it was and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The person was the strange, cloaked figure Arthur had met when he had been travelling to Ma'ab's ruined castle. There face was still hidden underneath the hood.

"I'm glad to see that you came," they said in there croaky voice. "Ma'ab said you'd come for it."

"For what?" Arthur asked, walking towards them.

"For this," the person said. From underneath the cloak, the person brought out a long sword. Arthur had to admit that it was the most beautiful sword he had ever seen.

"This is Excalibur," the person explained. "The sword was created by Tom the blacksmith but then it was given amazing power by the Great Dragon at the request of your friend here."

Arthur looked around at Merlin briefly.

"It was made specifically for you, Arthur Pendragon. It was created for the purpose of protecting you in a battle that will soon descend over Camelot."

Arthur frowned at the stranger.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You have met me before, Arthur, but only briefly," the person said but now there voice was completely different. Arthur recoiled as he recognised it, even if he had only heard it once before.

Merlin stared at the hooded figure. He felt the mud slide back down his legs but he stood there, momentarily paralyzed with shock.

The pair watched as the person reached up and pulled the hood off their head. Merlin felt as if his heart was in his throat but he managed to speak.

"Freya?"

Freya smiled at him, her eyes full of emotion. Merlin, regaining the use of his legs, practically ran at the girl and took her into his arms. The two embraced each other tightly as if they thought the world would end if they let go of each other. Arthur stood back, watching silently. Eventually, Merlin pulled back slightly and lifted a hand to Freya's cheek.

"I'm not hallucinating am I?" he asked.

"No, you're not," Freya replied.

"I thought I'd lost you."

"You did but I came back."

"But how?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I can't leave any body of water. The furthest I can go is a few metres and that's it."

"But you're still alive. And you didn't lose any of your memories."

"No."

There was a moment's silence as they held each other.

"I missed you," Freya muttered. "Terribly."

"So did I," Merlin said.

Merlin took Freya's face in both hands and kissed her. She did the same, one hand on the back of his head and the other around his waist.

Arthur had to prevent himself from laughing. Merlin was back with the woman he loved and Arthur couldn't help feel relieved that something good had come out of all of this. The only thing that was wrong was that Arthur wished that he could be more open about his feelings towards Gwen.

As Merlin stood there with Freya in his arms, he felt a swooping sensation in the pit of his stomach. Freya was back and Merlin felt so happy that he thought he might burst. This made the world seem remarkably brighter than the bleak world that had gradually become Merlin's life of heartbreak and loss. But something that Merlin couldn't forget was that there still more challenges in the future; Ma'ab had been very clear about that. But Merlin knew that he, only with all his friends and loved ones, was ready.

**To be continued in the Rise of the Legend**


End file.
